The Unvoiced Plea
by Warrayfinson
Summary: Tohru never came home from work. The Sohma's, especially Kyo, begin to get worried when she doesn't show up the next morning. Will she ever be found? And if so, will she say why she disappeared? KyoxTohru.
1. Chapter One: Silent Night

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**So, this is my first Fruits Basket story I've ever done, so go gentle please if anyone is OOC (Out of character), 'cause I think most of them are. **

**I started this story a while back because my Kyo obsessed friend came up with the idea. **

"**What if Tohru were kidnapped? How would Kyo react?! And what would happened is couldn't say anything about it?"**

**She asked me to do chapter one and when I showed her it, she got all excited and told me to write more. So before I can upload chapter 2 I have to proof read it first (something I seriously need to work on as it is o_O).**

**Anyway, so I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, this babushka doll, the 3 Fruits Basket disks I have (.DISK…4!!), the hair attached to my head and my friend's shortest hair strand, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter 1: Silent Night**

She nearly tripped over again. Tohru stumbled but managed to regain her balance.

_Eh, I have to watch where I'm going; _she thought and continued walking on. But she smiled as she thought about what she might make for dinner when she got home. Knowing Shigure he was probably waiting with a hungry stomach for her to return, and if she was late he might try to cook something of his own up. Her eyes widened at the possibilities of what were to happen if Shigure decided to cook. Yuki was at a student council meeting so he wouldn't be joining them till later on.

_Hmmm…let's see…I could make stewed leeks, oh no, wait, Kyo doesn't like leeks!_

Kyo…

She sighed again, a little lighter, almost dreamily. That boy was on her mind again. She'd been thinking a lot about him lately. He'd been on her mind for a few days now. She didn't know why she was thinking about him so much. At first she thought it was because she was worried about him. Then she thought it was because she had forgotten something he had told her. But the truth was she didn't know.

Nearly every time she saw him, she would become somewhat nervous or a little shaky. What was going on?

Was it...? No, it couldn't be! Surely she couldn't feel that way about him…

She shook her head ending her train of thought and looked ahead to see where she was. She was still on the right track to Shigure's house. She looked up at the sky seeing the millions of shiny stars in the sky

"Wow! They're so pretty," she said to herself with a smile "It's a perfect night out tonight for stargazing. I wonder if-"

She stopped mid sentence. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, the books from her case all around her. She looked from the books to what was ahead of her. She let out a gasp.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, oh, I'm sorry!" In front of her a man lay there trying to get up. He struggled as he tried to stand. Tohru quickly got to her feet and grabbed around his arm and pulling "I really am very sorry!"

"That's alright! I'm okay, but can you just go get my walking stick over there…" Tohru looked to see the stick not too far away. It must have been some collision between her and the man. When he managed to get him standing and led him over to a bench and got him to sit down.

Then she quickly rushed over to get the walking stick. She suddenly noted the strange odor he had. It smelled like the streets and something else, something she couldn't put her finger on. She quickly rushed back to him with the stick.

"Thank you, girly" he said, his voice seemed to get lower. That when she noted his voice, it sounded sharp but yet husky. Why was she taking note of these things?

"Oh, um, you're welcome!" she said in a rush.

He slowly stood up again, his grey eyed gaze still on her "See, I need the stick for a limp I have. Had since I was a child."

Tohru suddenly felt sympathy towards him "Where were you going before I bumped into you?"

He looked towards the other side of the road. He pointed towards a dark alley way "Over there. I left my bag over there. It was my pain killers and other valuables in it." He then scratched his shaggy, brown hair and blinked a few times "Don't suppose you could help me across the road, could you?"

Tohru froze. She contemplated the possibilities. On one hand, this man was a complete stranger to her. Could she really put her trust in someone she had just met? What if we're not who he said he was? On the other hand, he seemed like a nice person and he did have a limp.

_What should I do, mom? _she thought.

"It's okay if you can't. It'll just mean it'll be a little harder for me to get across," the man said breaking her train of thought.

She made her decision.

"Okay, I'll help you across!" she said with a smile. Truth being told it was a nervous smile, one she was unsure of.

"Thank you so much," he said, he smiled back. His smiled seemed shady, almost like he had accomplishment an evil plan.

That didn't stop Tohru from grabbing hold of his arm again and walking him to the edge f the walkway.

She looked both directions checking for any traffic "Okay, it's safe to cross."

She walked him across the road without any trouble and made it to the other side safely. He didn't say anything, just kept smiling his shady smile. When they reached the alley, she let go his arm and realized she had forgotten something. What did she forget?

"Oh, my case! I left on the other side of the road. I better go-"

Suddenly she felt a huge throbbing in her head. Pain coursed through out her system as she found herself falling forward into the alley. She hit the ground with a loud _thud_. She was confused and her head hurt. She found herself becoming surrounded by darkness.

_W-W-Whats going…going…go…_ her thoughts trialed off as the darkness consumed her.

* * *

"Kyo, please, pretty please make something for dinner…" Shigure pleaded on his hands and knees with puppy dog eyes. His stomach grumbled in agreement.

"For the last time, NO!!" Kyo yelled, casing the whole house to shake.

At this Shigure coward back into his office, a looked of fear and hunger on his face. Kyo sighed heavily trying to control his temper.

He looked at the clock again.

_11 pm_…

"Yesh, where is she?" he said aloud. He stomach grumbled, hunger finally kicking in. He could make something for himself; just make sure that Shigure didn't smell anything.

The door opened. Kyo half hoped it was Tohru. Instead he got a different face, one he wished didn't exist.

"Oh Tohru! My savor!!" Shigure cried out sprinting from his office to the front door "Oh how I have waited for my glorious godes-" He skidded to a stop. It wasn't her. He sighed in sadness and sadly walked back to his office.

"What this about Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

Shigure turned around, his shoulders hunched. He said, in a dramatic voice "She isn't back yet, and I'm starving…Doesn't anyone care about my needs?!"

"Not particularly, no" Yuki said "But, she isn't back?"

Shigure shook his head and somberly walked back to his office "I'll call for the dreaded take-out!"

Yuki looked to Kyo. Kyo just glared back as he walked past him to his room.

As Kyo reached his room he went into thought. He tried to think of what kept Tohru. What could have happened to her? She was always home at around 11 o'clock. Maybe she was held up at work, or something happened with her friends. Yeah, that was it, one of those two. But then wouldn't she have called to tell them she was going to be home late?

_Why the hell am I so worried about her anyway?! I sound like an idiot! _He half yelled in his head. In fact, now that he thought about it, he was thinking about her a lot lately.

Could be that he was…?

_No, that just stupid! _He thought. He knew, deep down though, he was denying himself…

**What do you think? Think I should continue? Let me know if you have time to review!**

**Thank for reading and I hope you liked it!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	2. Chapter Two: Silent Morning?

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Well, I updated quicker than I thought I would. Thank you to the reviews so far, they really made my day!**

**Raquella****: ****Thanks so much for the review! I know, I love Fruits Basket to.**

**Erte Girl: ****Thank you for the review! Here's the update, I hope you like it.**

**Thistle Flower****: ****Thanks for the review. Yeah, I know, it's really sad that. It's just a shame that things like that happen.**

**Thank you also to the readers, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own this glass of pepsi, this computer, this wrist watch and that lamp shade over there, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Two: Silent Morning? **

Something smelt good. Kyo's eyes snapped open from his dream as he smelled the delicious, warm scent. He looked at his alarm clock seeing that it was already 9:51 AM.

It was a bit too early for him to get up, but he decided to anyway. After he quickly got changed into his black t-shirt and cargos, he rushed downstairs to see what Tohru had made. It really did smell delicious and Kyo tried to imagine the possibilities. As he reached the stairs, the scent intensified making him hungry.

He walked down the steps. What could she be…?

He froze.

His eyes widened. He nearly fell off the steps.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he exclaimed pointing towards their visitor. For Kyo, it was a very unwelcomed one

Kagura turned towards Kyo, her eyes lighting up "Kyo, my darling! My love!!" And with that she chased after him. Kyo managed to dodge passed her and out the front door. Shigure looked on as Kagura ran passed him towards Kyo.

"Come back here darling!" she cried, her voice upset "I can't live without you! I even made you breakfast!"

Shigure sighed "They better stay out there, or my poor house will be left to ruins."

"Don't worry, Shigure dear, I won't allow it!" Ayame said running from the kitchen with a spatula in one hand and a mirror in the other.

Shigure turned towards him playing along by saying "Oh Ayame, you are too kind to me. Why in the world did you choose me, the lowly poor novelist? You are that of royalty and riches beyond imagination!" It was then that Shigure noted the frilly apron he was wearing, which had the words "You're so hot I could use you as a stove!" printed in bold, pink writing.

"Oh Shigure!" Ayame said dramatically pretending to faint.

Shigure grinned.

_BANG! _Shigure turned towards the open front door where the humorous scene took place.

"Kyo, please stop and let me give you a kiss!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Kagura, with a murderous look on her face, ran after Kyo faster with her hands outstretched greedily. Kyo ran up a tree, his arms and legs shaking as he clung to the branch for dear life "Get away from me!"

"Kyo, if you don't come down now…" –she suddenly ran off at an almost impossible speed with a small dust cloud behind her only to return a few seconds later –" I'll cut you down!"

Kyo had no escape plan. He was stuck between a psycho boar with an axe and a hard place. She began chopping away at the tree, with an evil, and yet loving, grin on her face.

Shigure laughed at the whole situation. He was about to make a comment when…

"Shigure…I'm bored" Ayame said, his voice being _very_ suggestive.

Shigure turned back to Ayame, with a raised eyebrow "You wanna have some fun?"

* * *

"BOO!"

Yuki jumped out of bed with fright. His head nearly collided with the ceiling. He fell back on the bed again, his face showing alertness and panic. The first sound that came to him was laughter. Hysterical laughter.

Yuki slowly turned his head towards the source of the laughter. His eyebrow twitched and his face became a snarl. Shigure was rolling on the floor laughing. Tears began to leak out the sides of his eyes "I haven't laughed this much since…I saw Hatori's reaction to you jumping out of that cake on my birthday!" **(AN: This is a joke me and my friends have. I actually came up with it when my friend was talking about Hatori's birthday. I guess it's a bit extreme but it makes my friends laugh and that's all that matters to me…)**

Ayame laughed his usual confident, carefree laugh as he put his hands on his hips "Yes, that was quite a good birthday! I really liked jumping out of that cake!"

He turned to Yuki, who was giving him the worst possible death glare "Why good morning my dear brother!"

Yuki's eye twitched madly. He slowly rose from his bed standing with fierce demeanor on his face as his hands balled into clenched fists "What…are you….doing here?" he managed to get past his clenched teeth.

Shigure suddenly stopped laughing and stood up from the floor. Fear passed through him as he realized how angry Yuki was "Y-Y-Yuki…w-w-we meant n-nothing by i-it!"

"You must admit though, it was quite a way to get up! I'll be sure to come here every morning to do that!" Ayame said not really realizing the situation and laughing again.

That did it.

The next thing Ayame knew his head was somewhere dark. He didn't know where he was but it smelled like old people to him. His head hurt like crazy.

"Y-Yuki? M-M-M-My ceiling!" he heard Shigure say in a muffle.

"It was for his own good" Yuki said, more calmly now.

What did Shigure mean his ceiling? Ayame tried to look down. That was when he half realized what he meant.

"What on earth is going on?!" he called out.

As Ayame tried to call out to them, Shigure and Yuki just backed away from the rest of Ayame's body that didn't go into the ceiling…

**Okay, I think that was bit OOC (Out of character)…**

**Let me know if you liked this chapter in review if you have time!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	3. Chapter Three: Silent Disbelief

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Oh, another quick update, awesome!**

**Anyway, thank you to my reviewer's last chapter:**

**Thistle Flower: It's on of the best jokes ever! Thank you for the review and here's the next chapter.**

**Erte Girl: ****Yeah, poor Kyo. Thanks for reviewing!**

**iluvMomiji: Thanks for the review, and the favourite too! Hee's another chapter, and I hope you like it!  
**

**And thank to my reader too, you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, this cookie, my stuffed toy Mr Llama, my finger nails and this cup of tea I just received at exactly 11:04 PM, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Three: Silent Disbelief**

Ayame thought for a moment. He'd forgotten why he'd come here. But as thought he remembered what had happened before when he woke up Yuki this morning.

It had a long time to get his head out of the ceiling and a lot more to do his hair again. Sadly though, the breakfast he had been preparing was burnt to a crisp. So instead the three men decided to eat what Kagura had prepared for Kyo, which wasn't the tastiest thing in the world but it did smell nice.

Then, as if there was a light bulb above his head, he remembered.

"Oh yes, that's right!" Ayame said "I heard Tohru was missing! I went out in search for this cold bitter morning and my gosh was I nearly transformed into front of Min -"

"Miss Honda is still missing?" Yuki asked interrupting his brothers over the top story. Worry started to course through his veins. Why was she still missing? What could have possibly happened? He remembered before he went to bed that she hadn't called at all. Surely she would have rung them if she was going to be late getting home.

He didn't know, but all he knew was that it wasn't something good…

"Kyo, I'm nearly there!"

"Leave me alone!"

It was true; the tree was nearly ready to fall over. Only a few more swings of that axe and she'd have him. Kyo then looked towards the roof. No, it was too far away, he wouldn't be able to make it. If he tried to jump he could both make it and be safe, or he wouldn't make it and Kagura would get him. What do to?

He decided.

He leapt for it. He leapt high off the branch he clung to his dear life for as it came plunging to the ground along with the rest of the tree. The roof looked so close. He could make it. He was gonna make it! Yes, he was! Safety! Away from…

He found himself plunging downward. His hand reached out to the roof but it didn't help. He was too far away and falling fast. He wasn't going to make it! He was falling to his doom!

He landed on all fours, just like a cat. Phew, thank god!

"Kyo!"

He quickly stood up and tried to run, but was stopped by a tight embrace. He tried to squirm his way out but was unsuccessful. "Ah, Kyo," Kagura sighed "come on and eat some of the breakfast I prepared you!"

Kyo, now completely limp from the tight, breathless hug, was being dragged by Kagura towards the kitchen. When she arrived she saw her breakfast surprise was gone. She frowned thinking of where she could have put it.

She caught a scent.

She followed it still dragging Kyo behind her. As she was about to enter the room, she listened to the conversation.

"Yes, she still missing," she heard Shigure say. Who was missing? She hadn't heard anything about this. She only came this morning because wanted to surprise Kyo with her new cooking skills she had picked up from Ritsu.

"And we don't know where she went?" Yuki questioned, his voice sounded deeply worried.

"That's right," Ayame answered, being unusually serious "I came here to look with Shigure and we couldn't find her anywhere…"

Kyo pulled away from Kagura's weak grasp and stood up, now interested in the conversation himself.

"Oh, my sweet flower is missing!" Shigure said dramatically.

Kyo's eyes widened at that. He knew who it was they were talking about. It couldn't be…

"Kyo, is something wrong?" Kagura asked in a low voice. He could tell she was very concerned. Was it that obvious that he was worried?

Kyo ignored her as he left the kitchen and went upstairs in a rush. He went straight to Tohru's room not stopping. He knocked on the door "Tohru? You up?" he refused to believe what the others had said. Surely Tohru was here. Maybe she was just sleeping in because she had been working too hard last night.

He knocked again "Tohru?"

He then pushed the door open and stepped in slowly.

Surely his eyes were deceiving him. It couldn't be. No…she must be here somewhere. He looked all over the house, from under her bed to Shigure's office. He hadn't gone into where the others were. He didn't want to look suspicious or anything like that.

The last place Kyo looked was outside on the porch.

"Tohru?!" he called out, his voice partly stained with worry. She wasn't anywhere. He sat on the edge of the porch, his arms hanging off his knees. He felt guilt run through him. If he had gone to pick her up from work none of this would have happened. She would have been here right and made breakfast for them with that goofy smile of hers lighting up everyone's day

_What the hell is going on?! _His mind yelled. _Where the hell is she?! Wait…maybe she's with her friends. Damnnit, what was their phone numbers again? She said them once…Ugh, forget it! But wait, wouldn't she have called if she was staying over at one of their houses? Yeah, she would do something like that just to make sure we were okay and we had dinner. So what…no. No! That can't be it!!_

Now panic began to course through him. What had happened to her? The thought that he just imagined was unspeakable. Then an image popped into his head. An image created up the thought he had just had. It was the kind of image you wanted to dispose of immediately. It was sick, twisted and something only a perverted, sick mind would only think of. Surely…Surely she hadn't…No, he refused to believe that.

How could even think of such a thing?!

Why in the hell would he even think of such a terrible and sick thing to happen to her? She didn't deserve that kind of injustice from this world. No, it couldn't have. No!

It made Kyo's blood boil. It made him stand up and walk to look for her. It made him so pissed off that he nearly punch the person on the side walk as they passed him. It made him made him want to yell out. It made him want to search for her harder.

It made him so angry…

It made him pissed off even more…

It made him sick and want to vomit right there and then…

It made him want to kill whoever did it to her…

**Oooooooooooo, an angry Kyo! No, scratch that a **_**pissed **_**off Kyo! And yeah I know, Ritsu cook? He would more or less like burn the entire kitchen down if you ask me. But well, you never know…**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter in reviews if you have some time!**

**Thank for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	4. Chapter Four: Silent Searching

**AN:****Hey everyone!**

**Another awesomely quick update! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Lune the Looney: ****Glad you like the story! I love the anime and manga, they're both very good. Thanks for the review!**

**Raquella: ****Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it!**

**aliceneko-chan****: Here's the update! Thanks for the review!**

**iluvMomiji: ****Another chapter, you might find out what happens to her. Thanks for the review!**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Four: Silent Searching **

"Hey, prince, you hadn't seen Tohru around, have ya?"

Uo and Hana planning to meet up to have lunch with Tohru. But it had been an hour since she should have arrived. When they noticed Yuki passing by they immediately ran towards him. Before Uo had asked you Yuki about Tohru's absence, the two friends had thought she might have been held up at Shigure's house or she had taken a new shift at work. They were concerned, but not worried

Yuki, on the other hand was _very_ worried now. After he had eaten the plain breakfast, he went in search of Tohru. So far he had only checked her workplace and the secret base. She was nowhere to be seen. But know her two friends were standing her in front of him and asking if knew where she was. This made him even more worried, because it meant that she wasn't with them.

"Um, eh…I was out…"

"What was it exactly you were doing?" Hana asked in her monotone voice "I sense waves of nervousness from you, prince."

There was no point in keeping it from them; they'd find out sooner or later "I was out searching for Miss Honda. She never came home last night"

At this Uo gasped and her eyes widened. Hana's eyes widened but yet she managed to keep her monotone voice "What do you mean? This simply cannot be."

"She never called," Yuki spoke up, his voice more laced with worry "I presumed she may have stayed at one of your homes for the night. But if you two don't know where she is, then this is serious."

Hana turned to Uo "You don't think that our poor, little Tohru has been kidnapped, do you?"

"I swear, if Tohru's been kidnapped, I'll knock the daylights out the bastard who kidnapped her!" Uo vowed raising a clenched fist.

"I-I'm sure it's not that," Yuki said raising his hands "Calm down, Miss Uotani. I'm sure she just got lost because it was dark out."

Uo pulled her fist back down to her side and shut her eyes "I wish I could believe that, but I know Tohru too well. She wouldn't g get lost unless it was extremely dark, or if she was searching for someone. No, I think she may have been kidnapped…"

Yuki wanted to reject that. He refused to believe that this sort of thing could have happened to Tohru. Anyone but Tohru…

"What are we standing around for?!" Uo spoke up, now look determined "Let's get going and start search! Prince where have you searchin' already?"

"I've searched at her workplace, but that is all," he said not mentioning the base. It was a secret after all.

"Alright, I'll go check there again, just in case. Hana, you check around here, and you, prince, go check the park. We meet back here at four o'clock, got it?"

They all nodded in agreement and went in search of Tohru.

A few hours later and Yuki searched all over the park. Occasionally he'd ask someone he knew from school if they'd seen her. In return he received the same reply.

No.

But Yuki was not discouraged and kept going in search of the girl.

As he kept searching he remembered the dream was having before his _rude _awakening. It was a strange dream, very strange…

"_Yuki…"_

_Yuki was standing in a grass field, the wind blew on his face and flower petals were carried away in the wind. He turned to Tohru, who was dressed in a flowing, yellow summer dress with matching ribbons in her hair. She smiled at him that wonderful smile of hers. He smiled in return as he walked up to her._

_The wind increased and more petals came flowing through the field. That didn't stop Yuki from reaching Tohru. She took a step closer to him, a look of happiness on her beautiful face. She then outstretched her hands and came ever close, so close that Yuki could smell her sweet, strawberry scent._

_Then he felt something around his waist, something warm. He looked down to see Tohru…embracing him. He didn't transform into a rat. He stood there as she embraced him with a smile completely shocked and surprised. _

_Then, without hesitation, he hugged back, tightly. She leaned her head on his chest, her smile widening. Yuki laughed in joy and closed his eyes. He could finally hug her without changing. All was well._

"_Yu-"_

_The 'former' rat opened his eyes looking down at Tohru. She was looking up at him talking. But her voice could not be heard. It was then that he realized everything had gone quiet. He pulled back slowly not to hurt her feelings, but it seemed that she was already hurt. Her expression was pained and insecure._

"_What's the matter, Tohru?" he said, calling her by her first for once. _

_She kept talking soundless to him as if he hadn't said anything._

That was when Ayame woke him up. It made him wonder…

Was that…?

It was!

Yuki rushed over to the sight.

He found himself unable to breathe. That was…her case.

And all her books were everywhere. He knelt down looking around in case she was nearby.

She was nowhere to be seen.

Yuki focused back on the case collecting up all the books that had been scattered around and placing them back into the holder. Again he looked around for any sight of her. He then noted the alley way across the road. He wasted no time in running towards it with pure determination as he spotted another clue.

As he reached the other side, hope rose in him. Maybe she wasn't that far away, maybe she was nearby after all. He picked up the object he just found and felt a small smiled on his face. The small smile of hope.

As he ran down the alley way the whole time clinging to the blue ribbon of hers that he had just found.

**So, like it? Hate it? Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson **


	5. Chapter Five: Silent Discovery

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**UPDATE,UPDATE,UPDATE!**

**Woohoo, updated early again, W00T. Although, this chapter is a lot shorter than the others. Thank you to me reviewers:**

**JessMess: ****Thanks for the review! I love Kyo and Tohru together as well.**

**Seiramel: ****Thanks so much for the review! It's okay, I actually read your first review and thought you said 'to not stop reading'**

**HarlequinAngel27: ****Thanks for the review and here is the next update!**

**aliceneko-chan: ****Thank you so much for the review! Here's the update!**

**Thistle Flower: ****Thank you again! Well, you might find out in this chapter ;)**

**Thanks again to my readers as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, this glass of lemonade, my stuffed toy Mr Llama, my feet (or at least one) and this hair tie, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Five: Silent Discovery**

"Tohru!"

_Damnnit! Where is she? _Kyo thought as he jumped from the branch of a tree. He was in the park following her trail she usually took when she was coming home from work. The only problem was that it was getting dark.

This made it a _little_ harder for Kyo as he searched through the park. Also, at this time of night there were a lot of weirdoes out. But Kyo knew he could handle them all on his own. One punch and they'd be sent flying. Tohru, however, she couldn't defend herself.

This is what worried Kyo the most. If she was taken, then how would she escape? Kyo pushed the thoughts aside and continued in his searching. He looked at the clock tower to see the time.

_11:00PM_

It was getting late. He could look for her in morning maybe. No, he couldn't give up, no matter what!

Whether it was day or night, he couldn't give up!

He couldn't lose…all hope…

_Rustle_

Kyo stopped. He completely froze as he heard the rustling. Around him the only sounds that could be heard were the rusting of leaves in the trees. But that wasn't what he had just heard…

Footsteps.

Kyo readied himself to attack the weirdo who was following him. He quickly turned around to the rows of trees in front of him. In the distance he saw a figure with their arm clutched the other and limping.

They stopped.

"Show yourself!" Kyo yelled, raising his fists to fight whoever this freak was.

The form seemed to hunch over as it limped faster towards him.

As it got closer Kyo could make out more details.

A girl…

Then… she limped into view

_OH GOD!_

She stopped looking at him. He stared back with complete shock. He dropped his fist which suddenly felt heavy, almost like lead. He hadn't realized he had stopped breathing. His lungs hurt as he breathed in. He tried to speak, but his voice seemed to have disappeared.

Blood poured out of her wounded arm.

Her leg looked swollen.

She was covered in filth and dirt.

Kyo felt something he had never felt before, something that tugged on his heart.

It hurt, so much. It hurt more than any injure he has been inflected with.

She collapsed at his feet.

Kyo immediately took action falling to his feet and clutched her fallen form. He brought her close but not too close to transform him into a cat "Wake up! No! Please, wake up…"

He bowed his head down and then it rose to the now clouded sky. In his agony he yelled something the whole world would cry for. A yell that echoed with an unheard reply

"Please, wake up, Tohru!"

***Dodges objects being thrown at* Now, um, I know you're all probably angry at me for stopping where I did, my friend was too when she read it…but the next update should be either tomorrow or the next day or very, **_**very**_**, ****VERY**** soon! **

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	6. Chapter Six: Silent Road?

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Told you I would update tomorrow or the next day! (In this case it was the next day…) Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Raquella: ****Thanks for the review, yeah I know it was mean, I'm evil ;P**

**Renji's Girll: ****yeah, I think most people are. Question, Renji as in Renji from Bleach? Thanks for the review!**

**Erte Girl: ****Thanks for the review! Yeah, I think it would kill anyone to see the person they love like that. Oh, and thanks so much for the nomination ;)**

**Jakesparlisle : ****Thank you very much for the review. Really glad you like the story, mate :) **

**SilverShards: ****Here's the next chapter and thanks for the review!**

**Hero92: **** Glad you like the story and thanks for the review :D**

**Thistle Flower: ****Thanks for the review! Here's the update :)**

**aliceneko-chan: ****Here's the update and thanks for the review! He found her indeed, but what will happen now?You might find out in this chapter ;)**

**iluvMomiji: *****Gets hit in the head* Ow, you know if you throw something like that at me I might loose all my brain cells and might not be able to continue on with this story…Nah, just joking! ;P Anyway, thanks a lot for the review!**

**JessMess: ****Here's the update and thanks for the review!**

**Thanks to my readers, you guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own this keyboard, this computer, my stuffed toy Mr. Llama, one third of the ideas for this chapter and this plastic box sherbet I made yesterday, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Six: Silent Road?**

He screeched around another corner. Everything around him was blaze as he sped down the road. He grinned menacingly as he sped on. Was Hatsuharu pissed off? Oh hell yeah! He had gone black and was _defiantly _pissed…

Suddenly the brakes came on. In front of him were the traffic lights. The red light blinked on and an old man with a walking frame began his journey to the other side of the road. He took his time in crossing the road at a turtle's pace. Haru twitched as he waited in anticipation. He was so tempted to keep going but yet he didn't want to get caught by the police.

The light turned green. His foot was ready on the pedal to speed up again. So what stood in his way?

"Come on, old man, move your ass!" he yelled.

The old man look up, stopping right in front of Haru's way "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I'm deaf you see so I can't hear anything."

Haru clenched his teeth together in frustration "I said…" -He pushed the pedal down sending him forward towards the man "Move it!!"

The old man, out of panic, jumped out of the way as Haru nearly ran him over. Luckily he managed to miss a hit from the crazed cow, but his walking frame would never be the same again…

Haru raised his head to the sky hooting and laughing. That was when he noticed that the clouds were gathering up. However it didn't matter to him. A little rain couldn't hurt, right?

He sped on leaning forward in excitement and anticipation of what would happen next.

There was a hill coming up. A crazed yet thrilled grin curved on his lips.

Down the slop he went. He was flying past everything. Things became blurs of colour as he plunged down the hill. He was at speeds he'd never been at before.

He was loving it.

"WOOOOOOOO!!" Haru yelled out halfway down the hill.

Something caught his eye. A familiar shade of purple and grey in the alleyway. He quickly pulled the brakes on. His wheels had smoke coming from them and he began to lose control. His black personality began to panic slightly as he looked ahead. Dead ahead was that…

A fence?

Not just any ordinary fence, a steel fence.

_Crap! _His head shouted. He had no idea what to do…

Then, on instinct alone, he jumped off the seat to the side of the road. As he did so his transportation was sent flying into the fence with a loud _bang_.

He landed on his side skidded in the dirt until he came to a stop. His eyes remained closed as if didn't know he had stopped skidding.

After a few moments Haru lifted his head. His vision became dizzy and shaky. He let his head fall back down into the ground unable to move up again. He panted and began to shake as he realized he hadn't exhaled when he was approaching the fence. His black personality completely left him.

"Haru!"

He heard the voice in a muffle against his arm, but none the less knew who it was. He slowly lifted his head again still dizzy. In front of him were familiar shoes. He couldn't quite make out them completely but still knew those shoes. He looked up to the owner whom he thought he saw moments ago. His vision failed him in showing a clear picture of the owner. Despite this he knew the owner "Yuki?"

He felt a hand grab his arm and pull him up. The other hand went the other arm giving the lifter more support "Haru, what the hell were you doing? You could have gotten killed!"

Haru felt something against his back. A tree? Whatever it was it kept him up. It took him a moment to answer "I was…my black personality came out again."

Yuki, still holding one of Haru's arms, looked at him with a frown "How did it happen this time?"

Haru's vision became a bit clearer as he turned to his cousin "Meh, how am I supposed to remember? But I think it was because I heard Tohru had been kidnapped."

_Kidnapped?! _Yuki thought "Eh, I think you're mistaken, Haru. We think she may have _disappeared, _not got kidnapped."

"Hmm, funny, Kagura told me she was kidnapped."

"Well she must have been mistaken."

Haru could tell that Yuki refused to believe that Tohru had been kidnapped. He himself did to at first. He remembered getting on his bike to find her but ended up going in circles. That really annoyed him and so he tried going a different direction. Then he ended up back where he started and that might have made him change to black. Yeah, that was probably it…

"Uh, Haru, what about your…bike?"

Haru snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at Yuki, who was looking at the direction of the steel fence.

"Man, everything is still blurry and dizzy…"

"Blurry because of these…"

Suddenly he felt as if something had been removed from over his eyes. His vision was clear again and he could see his cousin's face had a small frown. What happen-…Oh…

"Here you go," Yuki said handing Haru his bike goggles. That's what was over his eyes. He took them noticing the small crack at the corner of one side. _I paid a lot for these, _Haru said mentally slapping himself for cracking them. He took them slowly and put them in his coat pocket. Getting over the fact that his goggles were damaged, he looked up to see if his bike was still intact. Sure enough the handle of his bicycle was visible through the bushes around the fence. He then looked to see that his bike had made a huge dent in the fence. He amazed him that a normal bike managed to make a dent so deep. Sighing, Haru did his best to keep his black side away as he made his way to the bike. When he reached it he was even more amazed to still see it intact, only without a wheel, a handle bar. Okay, maybe not _completely _intact, but _partially_.

"Damn, I paid a lot for this bike!" he said in slight monotone but mostly anger. He managed to control his black personality as it tried to take over him again. He closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to keep it away. When he opened his eyes, he felt a little calmer but still a little angry. He then noticed that the one wheel that managed to stay on was still turning rapidly. But he noticed something behind it, something he recognized.

"Yuki, I found something!"

Yuki ran over the see what his cousin had found. His eyes widened as he too saw what was passed the rapidly spinning wheel. He reached over the wheel to the object picking it up with a delicate touch making sure not to damage it in anyway. The wheel began to slow down as Yuki pulled his arm back slowly.

The object in his hand was something that Tohru would _never _leave behind. Surely his eyes deceived him as he looked it over again. He blinked a few more times just to make sure. It was real. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

The picture of Kyoko Honda, Tohru's mother…

"We better get looking," Haru suggested dusting off his long, white jacket. He only noticed that he had dirt stained all over his clothes and began the hard task of trying to clean it off "She might be around here somewhere…"

Yuki nodded in agreement looking back at his cousin "What about the bike?"

Haru, now in a less dirty state then he was before, reached over and grabbed his bike by the handle and seat. He lifted it up with ease, turning around and walking back to the alley Yuki had come from. Yuki watched as Haru entered the alley silently. Then there was the sound of a trash can lid being opened and the sound of a bike bell. Then there was banging and clashing as Yuki guessed what his cousin was doing. Yuki sighed in defeat turning his attention back to the photo.

_Maybe she was…I don't want to believe it, but I know she would never abandon with photo, _Yuki thought. He looked up once more the location he found it in. He noticed nearby that there was a small, dirt path that lead to the park in the direction the fence went. _She might have gone that way,_ Yuki thought as he looked back down at the picture.

"Yuki, we better get going…"Haru said as he walked out of the alley. He tucked his hands into his black jean pockets and half turning towards the direction the fence continued on to.

Yuki looked at him and nodded "Right."

With that the two cousins headed down the dirt path not really knowing what to expect…

**Okay, not sure when the next update will be because I'm going up to Sydney for a whole week of holidays. I could try to squeeze in an update tomorrow, but no guaranties.**

**The whole Haru road rage was an idea that my friends came up with, I just changed it from a car to his bike.**

**This chapter good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	7. Chapter Seven: Silent Rescue

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**An update before Sydney…**

**Yes, for an entire week I won't be updating because I'll be heading off to Sydney. Oh the tragedy!! But the thing is-*Ayame runs in* I know how you feel! Oh the tragedy indeed…* goes on being dramatic***

***Dramatic* I shalln't abandon you Aya! *Faints***

***Ayame stops, looks and runs off***

***Get up and brush off dust* Sorry about that, Ayame is my favourite character and well, whenever he is around I get all dramatic. Although, then again…**

**As I was saying, but the thing is I got mixed up with the dates! ****So this means I won't be going to Sydney for a several days. ****Yes, you read right, I'm not going to Sydney just yet! W00T!! My mum just came in and told me we might be on Friday. Either way, I'll let you guys know!**

**Anyway thanks to my reviewers:**

**JessMess: ****Thank you for the review. Who couldn't see Black Haru on a rampage?! ;P**

**iluvMomiji: *****Gets hit in the head by metal stick* Ow, you seriously want me to lose brain cells don't you?;D Thanks for the review and here's the next chapter!**

**aliceneko-chan: ****Thanks for the review and here's the update :) **

**SilverShards: ****Thank you very much for your review! Haru always makes me laugh, except when he's serious of course. Well the good news is I ain't gonna go to Sydney for a while, but thank you anyway :)**

**Thistle Flower: ****You broke your toe? Oh no, your poor toe! Here *hands over giant cookie* Thank you for your review! :D**

**SushiHime: ****Thanks very much for your review and I'm glad you like the story! :)**

**Renji's Girll: ****Rock on Renji, the dude is the best! Thanks very much for your review! :D**

**Xapita : ****Yay, thanks so much for the review! I'm really glad you like the story!**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Seven: Silent Rescue**

"Come on, you gotta wake up!" Kyo pleaded. He shook Tohru's shoulder gentle. No response.

Why was he reacting like this? Did she really mean that _much_ to him? Maybe he really was…That could be the only answer right now. The coppery smell of blood made him snap out of his thoughts and focus on the current situation in reality. The smell made his heart ache even more than it already did…

He looked down at her arm. It was then that he noticed it was bleeding. He felt his pockets for any material he could use as a bandage.

Nothing.

He had no choice. He roughly grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled upward. It ripped off easily like paper being torn in two. The seams went flying around him, some landing on Tohru. He looked back down the girl's badly bleeding arm. He couldn't tell where the blood was oozing from. So much blood on her arm…_too much blood…what weapon struck her to cause her to bleed? More importantly, who….AH!_

Kyo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. His frame began to shake in little shudders as he thought of…

"Eeehhahhhhhh!!"

It made him cry out in rage and fury. His blood boiled even more than before.

How could he let this happen?

What was wrong with him?!

No, how could he…

_Drip_

Kyo straightened as he felt the warm drop on his arm roll down. His fist unclenched his fist, his body becoming still again.

_Tears?_

Then another drop on his head, this one was icy cold. And a then another one.

Then more. And then…

"Damnnit!" Kyo cringed the rain poured down in buckets. _Curse the weather man for getting it right for once!_

He began to feel drowsy and slumped over. _No, I gotta do this! I gotta stop the bleeding…_he thought determined. The rain cleared some of the blood away making Kyo able to find the cut an easier task. Once he saw the deep gash on her upper arm, he didn't hesitate in wrapping the piece of cloth around her pale arm. He tried to use all his strength in winding the 'bandage' around and around. The rain always made him feel weak and low of energy. When the cloth reached its end, he tied it off as tight as he could, but also not to cut off her blood circulation completely.

He looked from her now bandaged arm to her face. He felt his eyes change. He felt his eyelids drop the slightest bit. He felt the sides of them hurt. He felt the chill run down his spine as he realized how pale the soft skin of her face was. It was strange, but despite that and all the dirt and grime on her face, she still looked beautiful to him…

_Wait, what the hell?! Focus, Kyo, focus on the now…_his thoughts shouted at him. A question suddenly popped in his head.

How was he going to get her back to Shigure's?

Maybe he should take her to a hospital instead. No, it was too far away and Shigure's was a lot closer. They could call Hatori; just hopefully he wasn't working tonight.

Then, he was falling forward. Realizing this, he quickly tried to put his hands out to stop him so he wouldn't land on Tohru.

_Poof!_

Too late…

"Kyo?"

Kyo, now an orange cat, tried to look past the orange smoke to see who had called his name. Wait, someone saw his transformation? His eyes widened as he realized someone had been watching him. Not only had they probably seen him turn into a cat but they probably saw Tohru. This was bad, this was _really _bad! What if they thought he was the one who hurt her? _Oh crap!_

"Kyo? Why aren't you answering?"

_What?! Oh…Oh thank god! _Kyo's head exclaimed in relief. He recognized the voice, even if it was one he didn't really want to hear.

The smoke completely faded giving Kyo the view before him. There standing completely soaked from the rain were Haru and Yuki. But neither of them was looking at the orange cat. Instead they looked at the unconscious girl behind him.

The sight was…shocking.

Haru's eyes widened in disbelief and his lips parted as he took in the horrifying site in front of him. Yuki looked like he was going to be sick. His skin grew paler, his purple eyes grew wide and he put a hand over his mouth as if he was going to vomit.

The sight was…sickening.

As the rain came pouring down it got mixed with blood that had oozed from her arm creating a large puddle around the left side of her frail frame. Kyo just noticed that his shirt and pants has been drenched in the fowl smelling puddle as he turned back to her. Right now, though, he didn't care…

The sight was…something that made the rain seem ice cold.

"What did you do?!" Yuki exclaimed, the anger in his voice very much evident. He took heavy steps towards the orange cat. Haru, seeing that Yuki was raising his hand, thought he was going to start a fight. He took an urgent stride towards his cousin reaching him in him. He held him back from striking the orange cat "Yuki, this isn't-!"

"What the hell happened, you stupid cat?!" Yuki struggled trying to get of his cousin strong grip. It was no use but he kept trying anyway.

Kyo's blood began to boil and his eyes narrowed "I didn't do anything! Why in the hell would I do this to her?! You know as well as I do I'd NEVER harm her!"

"Then explain why she's like this!" Yuki yelled, his angry voice echoing around the park. He stopped struggling with Haru who stood his ground saying nothing as his two cousins argued. He could tell from this point of view that they both _very _much cared for Tohru. Yuki never acted like this when anyone else got hurt. The same went with Kyo, only he'd probably just run off if anyone else was hurt right now. Tohru was special to him to, but not in the way that Yuki and Kyo. Yuki and Kyo found her _extremely _special. So special, it made Haru wonder if one of them would…but maybe not. Maybe they wouldn't… now was not the time to think about that!

"Shut it!" Haru shouted causing the rat and cat to stop arguing. Releasing his cousin from his grip, Haru took a step towards Tohru. _Has he gone black? _Kyo and Yuki wondered. It didn't appear to be so, because his eyes didn't look rage filled, just neutral and calm. Yuki and Kyo just watched him as knelt down to the unconscious girl.

"We have to get her back to Shigure's house," Haru murmured not looking up from the girl "Or at least a hospital…"

"The hospital is too far away from here," Yuki commented looking to his left "but the question is, how are we going to take her back? If either of us tries carrying her we'll transform."

"We'll just do what we did when you got your asthma attack," Haru said grabbing hold of Tohru's arms. Yuki and Kyo both wondered what the cow was doing as stood up taking Tohru with him. Yuki made a move to stop him "Haru, don't do that! She might be-!"

"Don't worry," Haru said glancing at the rat for a mere second. Yuki stopped in his tracks trusting him, but not too much.

He lifted her placing her on her feet on the wet cement path as she was standing. Her head fell forward but Haru kept his hands gripped on her arms to make sure she didn't fall over. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he brought the unconscious girl in a gentle hug.

_Poof!_

Grey smoke surrounded the trio. Yuki could see the silhouette of a familiar cow and…

"Miss Honda!" Yuki reached out for the silhouette that was falling to the ground. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt even more. He made a quick moved grabbed her around the waist not realizing what he was doing before it was too late.

_Poof!_

Purple smoke now over took the grey smoke's place. As that faded, Yuki pushed out from under Tohru's shoulder. He took a few steps glaring at the cow in front of him "Haru, you need to be more careful!"

"Yeah, seriously! You wanna her to get hurt even more?!" Kyo exclaimed his eye twitching. He was a bit surprised that he hadn't changed back yet. Maybe it was the rain that was stopping him…

Haru just gave them both blank looks "Moo…" His voice was even more blank than his expression."Let's just get going. If we can somehow get her onto my back we should be able to get her to Shigure's. The only way we're going to be able to get her on my back is if you two work together, seeing as you're in animal form…"

The rat and cat slowly turned to each other, glaring. Haru sighed.

This was going to be a long and tough task…

**A cow, a cat and a rat going to save Tohru? How is this going to work out?**

**Well, I'm off to Sydney in several days!**

**This chapter good? Not that good? Reviews are awesome and greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	8. Chapter Eight: Silent Shock

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Well, some tragic news…I'm now officially going to Sydney tomorrow! So until Friday there won't be any updates, sorry! :(**

**But when I get back I should have some new ideas and inspiration for this story (not that I don't have already!)**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Tiko 8****: Yeah, my friend thought it was hilarious with all the poofing as well. Thanks for the review! :D**

**JessMess****: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the chapter :). **

**aliceneko-chan****: Yay, he found her! Thanks for the review and glad you like the chapter.**

**Thanks to my reader as well, you guys are my inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I own this keyboard, this computer, my stuffed toy Mr. Llama, this MP3 and my package of Pulse gum, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Eight: Silent Shock**

"Oh my goodness!" Ayame gazed at it in awe and wonder

"You like?" Shigure asked.

"Oh why yes, Shigure dear, I love it! It's so sleek and shiny. Oh, it's so wonderful!"

"Glad you like it, Aya. You wanna test it out?"

"Of course! I wouldn't want to open this door and not let the whole world know it doesn't work!"

With that said, Ayame picked up his new pen and started scribbling on the piece of paper. Shigure had gotten him one of those pens that had their name inscribed on the side. Ayame stopped his scribbling and admired the pen once again "This pen is simply divine, Shigure! How can I ever repay you?" Ayame said looking at his name inscribed with neat, loopy, golden writing.

Before Shigure could answer however…

"Mooooo!"

Both men turned their head towards the front door, Ayame dropped his pen and Shigure had his eyebrow raised.

"Was that Haru?" Shigure asked. Ayame made an unsure nod.

He slowly stood up exiting his office. Ayame followed behind slowly as Shigure approached the front door. He had a bad feeling something terrible lay behind that door…

Shigure slid the door open…

The rain seemed to pour down heavy as the door opened…

Silence was destroyed by a single gasp…

Ayame hurried to see what had caused his cousin to gasp in shock. Ayame heard himself gasp as well. His golden eyes widened at the sight. If it had been any other situation then this, the two men would have laughed until tears leaked from their eyes. But this…this was…something else.

There, next to the cow, an agonized looking cat and the rat and on the back of the sad but blank faced cow was…

"To…Tohru?" Shigure said, his voice becoming serious, shocked and above all concerned.

Her skin pale as a ghost with dirt, filth and small droplets of blood. Her arm wrapped with a black piece of cloth, her leg looking limp. Overall, she looked so breakable, so frail, so fragile…

Ayame didn't say anything as he took a step back in shock. He never saw anything like this. It shocked him to the core. He only remembered feeling like this when he remembered Yuki, and how he tried to reach to him for help… Snapping out of his thoughts he came to one idea.

"I'll call Hatori!" And he ran off into another room to phone up the doctor.

* * *

"So, how bad is it?"

"Her leg appears to be badly injured, but it's not broken. Her arm received a very deep cute which I managed to stitch up. She has a few small cuts on her arms and feet. Her head received a brutal hit and she also has a few bruises around her neck."

To say that Hatori was shocked when he saw Tohru just now would have been an understatement.

At first when Ayame called him he thought he was overacting or playing some kind of joke. When he arrived however that was another story. He saw all the worried looks from everyone, especially Yuki and Kyo, who went to roof as soon as Hatori stepped into Tohru's room. He couldn't describe the feeling but whatever it was it made him feel sick. It made him stand still in the room with his eyes wide for an uncountable amount of time. It nearly made him drop everything he had in his hands.

He never thought he would see Tohru like this at all…

"That serious, huh?"

Hatori slowly sat down next the unusually serious novelist and quiet snake. "It is serious," Hatori said, keeping his voice low and even "But she should recover within months, possibly weeks. It would be best not to move her from her bed, might open up the wounds and she'll bleed again. I…I don't know what to say really. I was shocked to say the least…"

"We all were," Ayame said finally speaking up.

"That's right," Shigure said, his voice to becoming quiet "I know that in particular a certain cat and rat are taking this harder than the others. In fact, I'm not sure if they all know about it yet, do they?"

"Not yet," the seahorse replied "I don't know if we should tell them."

"They'll find out sooner or later."

The doctor stood up at an even slower pace than he had sat down "I…I'll tell them. I just have to tell them slowly-"

"How is she?!" The trio all looked to the now open doors. There all crowding around the opening were Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, Kagura, Rin, Haru, Ritsu and Yuki. They all had looks of worry combined with a look as if though someone had died. Hatori walked over to the crowd at the door. He explained her injures to other Sohmas. He told them everything he managed to gather up, reassuring them that she'll recover and be okay afterwards.

They all had different reactions.

Kisa began to sob and cry. Hiro he looked worried and put his arm around Kisa's should as she cried.

Momiji turned pale, almost like a ghost, putting a hand to his mouth in shock. Tears brimmed the sides of his eyes. He managed to hold them in as he tried his best to put on a brave face for the others.

Yuki felt the same he had when he first saw Tohru in her current state. That sick feel shot to his stomach again. He covered his mouth in case he actually vomited this time.

Ritsu looked panicked and quietly but crazily started apologizing believing it was his fault. Momiji came up to him explaining it wasn't his fault.

Rin clenched her fists looking at the ground trying to hold hot, angry tears that threatened to escape at any second. Haru wrapped his arms around his girlfriend bringing her into a silent embrace. She buried her head in shoulder not bothering to hug back. Haru look passive but yet very worried too.

Kagura clutched her hands together bringing them to her chest she closed her eyes as if silently praying.

The whole house became silent; the only sound being heard was the sobbing of some of the members of the Zodiac…

**Well, I'm off to Sydney!**

**That bit at the start with Shigure and Ayame made my feiend never think about pens the same way ever again XD**

**Anyway, good, bad chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading'**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson **


	9. Chapter Nine: Silent Promise

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**I'M BACK!!!**

**And I have a new update with me! I think I know already know how I'm going to end this story, but we'll see…**

**Oh, and some great news! I was the runner-up for the Otaku Online Stop Best Fanficiotn for September 2009! I'm so happy, thanks to everyone who voted, and my biggest thanks goes to my friends who as you know I write this story for and Erte Girl.**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:**

**Erte Girl****: ****You might see how she is doing in this chapter! Thank you :)**

**Renji's Girll****: ****I know, I think she's a sweetheart too *cries* Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it!**

**iluvMomiji****: ****Too late, I already went...but I'm back, and with an update! Thanks for both reviews! :D**

**Curry Kitty****: ****Thank you for reviewing and here's the next chapter :)**

**zyeIN****: ****Here's the update! Tanks for the review!!**

**JessMess****: ****You're not the only one who whose mind thought differently about the situation before I said it was a pen XD. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**incoherantreality****: ****Eh...thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I own this glass of water, this computer screen, this phone with a wallpaper of me and my awesome friends, the poster of the grim reaper on my door and my this game of the Sims 2 I am currently playing while typing this, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Nine: Silent Promise**

Rain fell heavily on the roof.

He didn't care…

His orange hair and clothes were completely soaked and stuck to his skin.

He sat so still it was as if he were some kind of statue.

His shoulders hunched over, his elbows rested on his bend knees.

Drops of rain water fell from the tips of his fingers into the small streams that flowed down to the gutter.

The icy rain fell on him. It was as if even the weather and Mother Nature had turned against him. As if everything had turned against him. If everything was against him he couldn't blame it…

His own will went against him from the very start.

His will wanted to go pick her up from work that night, but he didn't. Instead he studied and trained. Those sorts of things could have waited, but no he did them there and then.

If had walked her home, he could have saved her. He could have led her the right way.

He could have…

Kept her safe…

_Bang!_

He flinched at the sound of a roof tile breaking. He looked up and noticed that his fist was in the roof. The roof tiles under it were smashed in half. He cringed as he brought his fist back to its original spot. Pain throbbed in his knuckles. A small drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut in his knuckle.

The rain washed away the shattered roof tiles in small rivulets. He ignored it as he resumed the position he originally sat in. Thoughts consumed his mind making him lose conscience of reality.

_If I…If I had…_ His thoughts were broken and couldn't be formed. He was, in some ways, traumatized.

He was traumatized by the fact that she disappeared.

He was traumatized that she had gotten hurt to the point of bleeding.

He was traumatized that he couldn't have saved her.

He was traumatized that he didn't know this.

He was traumatized because he didn't…keep her safe.

_If I…If I had…If had been there when she was coming home I could have kept her safe! I could have protected her from her attacker. I could have, but I didn't! Why?_

His hands clutched his head as the word repeated in his head. Anger, rage and fury coursed through his veins.

_Why?_

He clenched his teeth together.

_Why?_

He's head snapped up to the sky.

_Why?!_

His hands left his head as he forced his body to stand up.

_Why?!_

The rain blinded him but his gaze on the clouded skies didn't falter.

_WHY?!_

"DAMN YOU!!" he yelled. He's words echoed around the forest and house in the same tone of anger and rage.

His fists clenched.

His knuckles turned white.

The cut oozed out more blood.

His arms shook.

He didn't care who listened to him.

"Damn you, you bastard!! Why Tohru?! WHY HER?! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!! WHY?!"

Exhaustion took over.

He let his knees give out and collapse underneath him. He put his fists out in front of him so he wouldn't smash his face in the roof. The air in his lungs became a struggled to breathe out. His body felt like lead. The blood froze in his body.

His mind brought forth…_her._

His heart skipped a beat and his whole body became heavier. He was ready to let go and let himself smash the roof tiles, but conscience kept him from doing so.

All the images and memories of her appeared before him.

Every single one.

From the day he met her to right now.

It was then that he realized…

It was then that he knew…

It was then that he could no longer deny it…

It was then that he realized, knew and couldn't deny that…

He loved her…

So much.

He loved everything about her…

Her laughter…

Her face…

Her kindness…

Her beauty…

Her smile…

Warm drops fell from his cheeks. They mixed with the icy drops of rain but none-the-less were still evident.

Then another drop.

And another.

And another.

And now his whole body showed the pain he kept bottled up. Sobs wracked through his body making it lurch and painful to breathe. This was his body showing how he felt.

This was the pain and agony he was suffering right now.

He really blamed himself because…

"I couldn't protect you!" he shouted with anger and agony "I could save you from the bastard who did this to you! Tohru, I'm so sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen! Please forgive me!!

"I promise you…" _ No, I have to say it to her directly._

It took a great amount of energy to get his body to stand again. He climbed off the roof down the ladder and jumped through the window on the second floor. That took more effort but he made it through safely. He completely soaked the wooden floors with each step he took down the hallways leaving a small puddle behind him. The lights were off meaning everyone must have gone to bed. Although he probably woke them up again with his yelling.

As he approached the room, he wiped away all the tears he could.

He reached the room he wanted.

His hand shook as he slowly slid the door open.

She was still unconscious.

He felt a little more relieved but still very nervous.

Determination took over him and he walked toward her bed side.

He noted the changed about her now. She now had a bandage around her arm instead of his T-shirt sleeve, a bandage around the top of her head, a few band aids on her face and the dirt and grime gone.

He knelt down next to her head, trying to keep quiet.

Small drops of water fell from the tips of his hair and the edges of his face as he leaned his face in closer to hers.

"Tohru," he whispered a mixture of determination and sadness in his voice "I p-promise to always protect you a-and most of all I…"

A determined look came across his features as he took up the courage to whisper "Most all I promise to always make you smile!"

"Kyo Sohma!"

He's body straightened at the angry voice. His blood froze again as he felt the presence nearby.

He knew instantly who it was.

Someone who he knew he would have to be confronted by sooner or later.

"I know you're there, you stupid cat!"

**Whoa, did Kyo get upset and pissed off there or what?! I think it was a tad bit OC, but oh well…**

**This chapter good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated if you have time!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	10. Chapter Ten: Silent Fight?

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Gosh, this is a record. I've never made a fanfiction up to ten chapters so this is a new record for me! Let's see if I can make it to twenty ;). This chapter is a lot shorter than the others but hopefully it's long enough. Also, sorry for not updating yesterday, the internet in the house has been acting strange lately.**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:**

**zyeIN****: ****Hehehe, you'll see ;). Thank you so much!**

**JessMess****: ****LOL he most certainly was angsty XD. Thank you for the review!**

**incoherantreality****: ****Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I own these three ribbons from a swimming carnival in primary school four years ago, this DVD case containing Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, this computer and half of this idea, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Ten: Silent Fight?**

He snickered as he heard the arguments erupt from the house.

"Why weren't you there?!"

"None of your darn business you damn rat!"

"You made it my business you stupid cat!!"

And then the sounds of fighting and walls smashing took over the sounds the arguments.

His mind went back to the events from earlier in the night.

To when he yelled at him.

To when he called him a bastard.

It was just a shame he never said it to his face. His twisted smile remained throughout the entire thing.

He snickered again, more coldly this time as he remembered one question.

"_Why Tohru?! WHY HER?!"_

His smile came back again and his snickering became a chilling, cruel laugh. It amused him so much. It amused the _others _too.

The _others _that were involved in the whole plan.

The _others _that rewarded him with…

His pain.

He began to turn around taking one more look at the house hearing more arguments and fights.

As he slowly walked away the rain increased. It seemed that it became more chilling and harsh, just like him.

He answered the cat's question from earlier both amused and evilly "Because of whom she is, Kyo…"

* * *

Another hard punch came into contact with his jaw.

The force sent him sailing backwards towards the wall.

His back hit the hard surf with an almost sickening _thud_.

As he slid down the wall to the floor, the rat stood there, his anger towards the cat evident "Why?! Why weren't you there?!"

Lighting flashed making Yuki look almost scary and frightening. One half of his face lit up at the flash of light showing his distraught and angry face.

Kyo slowly stood up, wincing slightly as he felt pain enter his system.

_Why?_

His eyes widened.

_Why couldn't…?_

The anger and pain reached his face twisting it, changing it.

_Why couldn't he…?!_

Blood dripped from his cuts.

_Why couldn't he have…?!_

He let out a cry of rage.

_Why couldn't he have protected…?!_

He charged forwards at the rat.

_Why could he have protected her?!_

He put his fist in front of him hoping for a hit.

_WHY COULDN'T HAVE PROTECTED HER?!_

The stomach-turning _thud_ seemed to echo for hours.

Everything fell silent.

He then realized what had happened.

His eyes widened.

He immediately retrieved his fist back.

He took a step back.

His mind was in shock.

His body froze.

No…

No…!

Then his body took control and he couldn't stop it. It forced him to kick and punch the body.

"Stop!! Stop, no! Please, no!!" he shouted in agony as he tried to stop himself.

He couldn't stop.

He couldn't stop himself.

He couldn't stop the bleeding…

"NO!!" His body stopped and let him gain control. Immediately he step back falling on the ground. He didn't take his pained and shocked eyes away from the sight.

"No…"

To his shock and horror it wasn't Yuki he had kicked and punched just then.

To his shock and horror it was…

Tohru…

***Backs away seeing readers with pitchforks and torches* Now I know that I stopped at the worst possible time, but hey what cliff hangers for, right? *Nervously laughs* Ands gosh wasn't it OC?! I think it was, but oh well…*Sprints away taking a megaphone and starts yelling to pursing crowd***

**If you have time, reviews are my inspiration and are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Silent Awakening

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**My internet screwed up again, I couldn't get this chapter out yesterday. So, I see you've all calmed down and put your pitchforks and torches away *nervously grins***

**I've reached just over 50 reviews?! Wow, I know it isn't really a big deal but I haven't ever reached 50 before, wow. And the 50****th**** review goes to…** **JessMess****! Sorry I don't have a prize for you, but how about I dedicate this chapter to you! Yeah, there is your prize! **

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:**

**Byakuya's baby****: Hopefully this chapter won't kill you then -_-'. Thanks for the review! (Byakuya rocks! :)**

**JessMess****: Ouch! Poor Kyo! Don't worry, just because I don't go for pouty faces doesn't mean I ain't gonna bring out the next chapter ;). Here you go and thanks for the review :)**

**aliceneko-chan****: Thanks for your review and here's the next chapter! :)**

**Thistle Flower****: It's okay ;). Thank you very much for your review, I hope you like this chapter!**

**zyeIN****: You were left speechless? o_O" Anyway, thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Raquella****: Here you go, another chapter. Thank you for the your review :D**

**Thanks to my readers, love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own this cup of aussie tea, this computer, this keyboard, the door to my room and my friends shoes, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Eleven: Silent Awakening**

His eyes snapped open.

He sat up feeling cold sweat run down his brow.

His breathing was ragged and his lungs felt as though they locked up all his air.

His blood was as cold as ice under his skin.

He tried to collect his thoughts and remove the panic that clouded his mind and coursed through his veins.

_What…what just happened? _he questioned himself. He looked around noticing he was in his room. Panic slowly became relief as he realized what had happened.

"It was just a dream…"

He leaned forward as the information processed through.

_Oh thank god!_ He smiled, thankful. He looked around his room again now noticing that sunlight filter through the curtains and birds could be heard chirping. He looked to his alarm clock.

_10:54 AM_

Not too late for him. As he tried to move out of the bed his whole body ached.

He stopped and froze on the edge of his bed.

The smile faded.

That's when he remembered last night.

In some ways the dream had been correct. He had been beaten up by Yuki. And the cat did try to hit him back but he kept missing. Then he managed to dodge to his room and lock the door. Yuki didn't make any attempts to open the door or kick it down. Instead he ran off.

He could guess that Yuki didn't intend to beat him to a bloody pulp. He knew that the rat wasn't capable of such things unless he was either extremely pissed off or under tough circumstances. It wasn't something that he'd do…

Kyo then noted some of the small, purple and yellow blotches on his skin.

Bruises.

He ignored the pain as he stood up. He groaned lowly as he tried to make his way to his cupboard. His mind fell back to the dream.

The dream that was so vivid.

The dream that he sure it was a nightmare.

The dream that involved…

His eyes widened "Tohru!"

He quickly got changed into whatever came up first (Another black T-shirt and jeans) and then ran out the door. The only thing that ran through his mind as he raced down the hallway was that girl.

Was she safe?

Did what happen in the dream happen in reality?

These sorts of questions raced through his mind as he slammed the door of her room open.

All his questions were answered.

Every single question that had been racing through his mind was answered when his red eyes met dark blue ones.

The dark blue wasn't the same though. It wasn't cheery, happy and kind. It was no longer the flower that bloomer from her. Now it had lost some of its shine; almost looked as though the blue had wilted. The amount of kindness in those eyes are what kept the blue vibrant, but the rest made it look dead. Now instead of happy and cheerfulness, there was pain, torment, sadness and hopelessness.

The skin of her face showed very little colour from before, not as ghostly, but still pale enough to think she may be a ghost from a distance. Her hair seemed to lose its shine, now it was just plain and the colour looked to be fading from the chocolate brown if was.

Her hands in her lap showed more colour in them then her face but were still pale. They shook in little shivers and twitches which seemed to roll up her arm to the rest of her frail and fragile body.

When she saw him she gave a small, meek smile. It wasn't her usual goof and happy smile. This was by far the most dramatic change about the girl. It no longer held any happiness in it what so ever. Her smile seemed twisted, not in the evil, sadistic way, but in the distraught, disturbed way. It was a silent explanation of the events that she was involved in. The events of pain, torment, agony, hurt, hopelessness, unbelieving, destroying, ripping, and, above all, sadness.

He wasn't able to utter a single word.

His lungs felt tight again.

His heart skipped a beat.

The blood in his veins stopped flowing.

Silence.

The silence wasn't comfortable at all. It was filled with surprise, awkwardness, shock and relief. A strange combination but yet those were the feelings the two of them were feeling, whether they knew it or not.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Kyo slowly stepped towards her as if not to frighten her "Tohru…You-"

"Where is she?!"

**Who could it be looking for Tohru? Next chapter should be out (if my internet will behave) tomorrow! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and are my inspiration!**

**Thank for reading!**

**Keep writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Silent Problem

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**...!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!###$!#~~~~!!!!!! *Walks in seeing Ritsu yelling out* Ritsu, calm down! it's okay, it wasn't your fault that my internet stuffed up when it did or the fact that SOMEONE *glares at grim reaper poster* decided to fall off the wal, crash into my orange juice and spill it all over my keyboard! So here is a cookie *hands cookie and hugs Ritsu. Ritsu turns into monkey, climbs out window and runs off* **

**Alright, well I guess you saw the explanation there as to why I didn't update sooner, sorry about that :(**

**Anyway, thank you to my reviewers:**

**Renji's Girll****: Thank you very much, and thanks for your review!**

**kyo lover****: You never know, you might see that yet ;). Thanks for your review!**

**lo lo****: You'll find out soon ;) Also, the title of the story gives a bit of a clue. Thanks for your review!**

**jenjen****: Thank you for your review, and I really glad you like the story!**

**Gothic Bat****: You'll who in this chapter ;). Thank you for your review!**

**zyeIN****: *Acts dramatic* Oh yes the tragedy that has befallen all in this story, especially Kyo! Faints...stands up* Thanks for your review! :D**

**Erte Girl****: Thank you for your review and here's the update! :)**

**JessMess****: Oh thank goodness on Kyo behalf!Thank you for your review!**

**SilverShards****: *Acts extremely dramatic* I share your pain, I cry with you, Kyo cries with you! We will always cry with you, for you are not alone in this struggle...*Breathes* Thanks for your review! :D**

**incoherantreality****: ****Is it a hyzfana perchance? Thanks again!**

**Thanks to my readers, you guys rock!**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twelve: Silent Problem**

Kyo froze only halfway across the room at the sound of urgent voice.

Tohru didn't seem to hear the voice and continued to try and keep the smile on her face for Kyo. She had because had to show she was thankful for being in the park.

She had to so he wouldn't suspect that she had been...

"Tohru!!"

She saw Kyo turn around to the doorway. She followed his gaze seeing who he was looking at.

Now she _really _had to keep her smile on.

"Oh, Tohru! We were so worried!"

They ran towards her with arms outstretch to hug her.

She couldn't let them worry about her so much.

She couldn't let them see her true pain...

* * *

Kyo walked down the steps slowly. He knew he didn't belong up there right now. Her friends, Uo and Hana, gave him a look telling him to leave so they talk about the problem. So he did without saying a word as they began bombarding Tohru with all sorts of questions.

He couldn't get that image out of his head.

That image of her, lying there in the park with a pool of blood around her.

He couldn't get the image of her being beaten up by him from his dream.

He couldn't get the image of her a few minutes ago.

He knew there and then that she had completely changed. That she may never be the same smiling, laughing, cheerful Tohru he had come to know and..._love_.

It was because of his love for her that his head hurt.

It was because of his love for her that he'd gone searching for her last night.

It was because of his love that he had yelled and shouted on the roof last night.

It was because of his love for her that his heart ached...

"Maybe she was like me..."

He stopped on his way to the kitchen hearing the conversation behind the closed doors.

"What do you mean?" Shigure asked Kisa.

"Maybe she has my problem I had," the tiger suggested.

_What _does_ she mean by that? _Kyo thought. Wanting to know the situation he slid the door open.

All eyes turned to him.

All the eyes of the Sohma's –Rin, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Hatori, Shigure, Momiji, Yuki and Ayame- were on Kyo expectantly. Some turned away disappointed, other looked at him confused. It made him wonder why they looked disappointed. Then he put two and two together. They were probably expecting Tohru.

"So, you're finally up," Shigure said in a serious tone. Kyo noted the look on Yuki's face. The anger and hatred it showed more than usual. He knew that whatever they'd been talking about just now involved him being the one to cause the problem...

"How did you get those bruises?" Kagura asked also being serious and concerned.

"What's going on?" Kyo asked ignoring Kagura's question and closing the door behind him.

Kisa raised her eyes back to her cousin "Kyo, are you..."

"He doesn't know what's happening yet, Kisa" Haru said softly.

"Well is anyone gonna tell me what's happening so I know?!" Kyo said a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

Kagura was about to speak up when Hatori spoke for her instead "Kyo, we still don't know what happened and how she got so badly hurt, but what we do know is that..."

* * *

"And then when we came back to our meeting place at 6pm we noticed the prince wasn't around. Then I got a call from him telling us what happened saying that they found you in the park badly injured. So we came rushing over straight away!" Uo concluded her story of how Hana and herself found out about Tohru and the incidents that followed.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Hana said still hugging Tohru tightly.

As Tohru was being smothered with hugs by the psychic, Uo noticed something, something different.

Not just in her appearance but something else, something that Tohru would always do.

Something anyone would do...

She decided to test this weird noting to see if it was true.

"Tohru, do want anything to eat, or have you eaten already?"

Hana let go of Tohru to let her speak.

She just nodded silently.

Silence...

That was when Hana noticed...

**What did they notice? Find out next chapter!**

**Good chapter, or not? Reviews are awesomely appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Silent Vows

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Right, I think I might be back on track for updating, but then again, school's starting this Monday. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Sorry for how short this chapter is... -_-"**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:**

**aliceneko-chan****: You'll see in this chapter! Don't die on me!! Thanks for your review! :)**

**kouga's older woman****: Let's see if they do ;). Thanks for your review!**

**zyeIN****: *Nervous* Dah! Calm down; don't go black like Haru on me! *Cowers away* T-T-Thank you for y-y-your r-review...^_^'**

**JessMess****: BWHAHAHAHA, I'm evil! Well...I try not to be *puppy eyes*. Thans for your review and I hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Thanks to my readers as well, you guys are my inspiration!**

**Disclaimer: I own my stuffed toy Mr. Llama, this copy of Advent Children (I wish I had complete!*cries*), this toasted cheese sandwich, this paper this a few numbers on it and this computer, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirteen: Silent Vows**

"What do you mean she's not talking?!" Kyo exclaimed.

Rin stood up from her place in the corner with Haru "Shut up!" she whispered loudly "We don't want the whole world to know, let alone those girls that just went upstairs!"

"So? They're gonna find out sooner or later!"

"Kyo, calm down" Kagura said raising her hands for emphasis.

"She's right" Hatori spoke up "This maybe a serious issue but we can't allow ourselves to panic, or let brash thoughts get in the way of clear judgement."

"But then what's wrong with Tohru?" Ritsu asked timidly.

"That was what I was going to talk about before Kyo interrupted," Everyone changed their focus back to Hatori willingly ready to hear what the doctor had to say. Kyo sat down next to Kisa, the more sane choice in his opinion. Kisa didn't seem to mind but she caught sight of his arms and let out a little 'eep!'

Kyo heard the low sound coming from the tiger and immediately folded his arms to hide some of the bruises. It was somewhat painful but he managed to remain in the position.

"So, as I was saying, I don't quite know what is wrong with Miss Tohru Honda but I can say do not thing it was the same problem with Kisa. I don't believe she is 'locking up her words', I think it is the simple case that whatever happened to her was very traumatizing for her and she doesn't want to speak about it."

"So then, what can we do?" Yuki asked concern and worry staining his voice.

"Yes, is there anything we can do?" Ayame asked in a serious tone.

"I'll do anything to help sissy!" Kisa said leaning forward on the table with her hands.

"Me too," Hiro spoke up.

"Yeah, we wanna help out too," Haru said with Rin nodding in agreement.

"I'll help in any way I can" Ritsu said with surprising determination.

"Of course I'll help Tohru!" Momiji said also in determination.

"Yes, me too!" Kagura said bringing her clasped hands to her chest.

"Yes of course" Shigure said his voiced edged with concern.

Everyone turned their gaze towards Kyo. The cat noticed this and immediately glared at them "Well what do you think? Yeah, I'm gonna help out!"

Listening to everyone's willingness to help, Hatori gave a small smile "Alright," –He's smile faded back to serious exterior -"then I suggest we do not push her talk unless she wants to. If we force her she might think of this experience or something along those lines. She'll come to speak again in her own time.

"In the end, all we can do is being there for her when she needs help. When she'll have to attend school again, she'll need all the help she can get. Do you all understand?"

They all nodded in understanding.

They all knew what to do and everyone in that room made a silent vow.

A vow that they'd never break.

A vow that they'd never speak out loud.

A vow they made sub-conscientiously.

A vow to help.

A vow to say thanks.

A vow to laugh.

A vow to smile.

A vow to Tohru.

**So, now we know what the problem is, but how is it all going to play out? **

***Kyo runs in* What?! How can you do that to Tohru**

***Nervous* It's not that have a thing against Tohru, oh my dear lord god no! It's just well, um...**

***Ayame prances in wearing...you don't wanna know***

***Kyo's tail and ears pop out* WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!**

***Ayame spins*I'm wearing &^(#$#$#$##%%^**

**Why is it beeped out?**

***Kyo runs away in fright seeing a riceball alien in a sailor suit. Ayame laughs* Oh well.**

**Indeed, but Ayame, why are you wearing &^%##$#$#$#$%^&&**

***Aya sighs* It's a tradgic tale that involves a young princess and prince. They were so deeply in love that one night they decided to have-**

***Pushes Ayame out the door* Okay, i get the picture, now don't say anymore! I really like you and all Ayame, but please don't!*Locks door***

**...Oh, your still here.**

**This chapter good? Reviews are greatly appreciated and are my inspiration!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Silent Smile

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**School starts tomorrow, NOOOOOOOOO!! Although, will be good to catch up with friends, hehe :D. I guess this just means that updates will become irregular and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. Hopefully when I get home they'll be an update ready for all of you.  
**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:**

**songaddict26:**** I don't plan on stopping this story for a looooooooooooong time! :D So the end will be a long way off...I think. Truth is I don't know how much longer this story will go for. Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the story!**

**aliceneko-chan****: *Gets a chainsaw* Hehehe, I do love my chainsaws! *See's Shigure's editor. Hands chainsaw and hockey mask to her* Shigure runs and editor runs after him* Well that took care of that. Thanks for your review!**

**zyeIN****: BWHAHAHA! I did gain, just now. Thanks for your review! :D**

**JessMess****: Yeah, it's sad really those people who go through trauma effects...Anyway, thanks for your review! :)**

**Thanks to my readers, you guys totally ROCK!**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Fourteen: Silent Smile**

"Bye Tohru, see you soon!" Momiji said looking back and waving happily as he ran down the dirt path.

Tohru smile giving a small wave back.

It was something Momiji knew he would have to get use to for now...

He turned around back to the starry night ahead of him. As he was on his way home he began to think, about Tohru.

He was sure that she would start talking and being her normal self again. However, he knew that she was going to have to do that on her own with a little encouragement along the way. He knew that all he could do was be there for her when she needed it, as Hatori has said. He tried doing so when they were having dinner just now. It was unusually quiet without Tohru's voice talking away about anything and everything. Momiji tried to cheer up the dampened moods, only to receive an annoyed punch from Kyo, a small conversation with Yuki and nothing really from Shigure. He would have to help her when she came back to work.

_If _she came back to work that is…

_What if she doesn't come back to school? _ His thoughts wondered, _what will happen when she gets back? Will she start talking again? Will the others think differently of her? What will happen when the dance comes up…?_

* * *

"There's going to be a school dance?" Shigure asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn't take his eyes off the TV as the rat nodded once.

"The Student Council decided to give it a try," Yuki said, continuing on with his explanation of what was happening "They thought it would be a good way to finish the year off, and well… Kakeru thought it might be fun..." The annoyance was clear in the last sentence he spoke.

They had a huge debate over what they should do at the end of the year, and well it was two against two. Yuki had to make the ultimate decision. He chose the dance just to shut Kakeru up. But now that he thought about it, maybe he chose it because he wanted to have some fun for once and also ask out...

"Shigure! Where are you?!"

Yuki turned to the doorway to see the unfortunate woman walk back looking as though she were about to have a heart attack. That was when he realised that Shigure was hiding behind the TV set. He put a finger to his lips telling Yuki not to say a word about his location.

Yuki couldn't help but feel pity for the poor editor who had to put up with the dog countless days.

She walked into the doorway looking around in a panic "Shigure, if you don't turn up I'll-!"

"He's over there..." Yuki pointed towards the location of the now suicidal looking dog.

Mii murderously walked over to the TV with a rope appearing out of nowhere in one hand. Shigure quickly made a run to his office. Mii pursed him closely not giving up until she had her manuscript.

Yuki sighed as he heard the clash and smashing of items, and yells for Shigure to finish his manuscript.

Not wanting to hear any more of it, he stood up and went to the kitchen to find something to do.

He stopped as he entered seeing that someone was already occupied in here.

Yuki would usually smile seeing her smile.

Now he felt no smile form on his lips as he saw her smile.

He didn't know why but he just didn't feel like smiling when she smiled.

She turned to him, her smile widened as she saw who it was. Yuki didn't know what to do, but I guess there was one thing "Do you need any help?"

Not waiting for her response – a nod or shaking her head side to side –he strode over to the sink and began the task of rinsing the dishes. Tohru didn't show any disagreement and continued washing the dishes handing them over Yuki when she thought they were clean enough.

An uncomfortable and awkward silence settled on the two teenagers. Yuki wanted it to end but he didn't know what to say. He knew that Tohru wasn't going to say anything that was for sure.

"So, um, if are, eh, coming back to school," he said, his voice trying to sound confident but failing "will you be going to the dance?"

Tohru stopped scrubbing the plate she was cleaning. Yuki heard this and turned his head towards her. She looked up at him in confusion. Had he told her about the dance?

He nervously smiled "I guess I didn't tell you, did I...?" He went on to explaining the dance and how the student council came up with the idea. The whole time Tohru's look of confusion crumbled until it was serious and thoughtful.

"So, do think you'll come along?" Yuki finished.

She turned her head back to the soapy water that the sink was filled with. Yuki stopped noticing this and quickly spoke "Not that you have to-"

She lifted her head interrupting him.

She smiled up at him.

Her eyes beamed at him.

She nodded once her smile increasing at the edges.

Yuki smiled back, confident and happy "Good, I was sort of hoping you would..."

With that another silence fell upon them, only this time it was comfortable.

As Yuki continued to rinse and clean the dishes and cutlery Tohru handed him, he went into his own thoughts. He knew that on the night of the dance he would have to look out for her, make sure she wouldn't get hurt by anyone.

But one question in his mind blared out the most.

_Who was going to take her to the dance?_

**Ooooooooooooooooo, big question! Who will o out with her? Man, I don't know...yet XD Nah joking, i already know who, and I guess you guys know already as well.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Silent Return

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**At last, I have found some time to finally post up the update. School's been pretty good so far, a few bumps but it's all good. **

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Gothic Bat****: Wow, when I read the first part of the story I didn't think he was serious either. Yesh, all that trouble to adopt a baby shark, must really want one o_O. Thanks for your review, and I hope you enjoy this update!**

**kouga's older woman****: Maybe you'll see in this chapter ;) Thanks for your review!**

**Tiko 8****: Thank you for your review!**

**Mermain 123****: It was originally going to be called that, but I found the 'unvoiced' sounded better. Don't ask why, it just had something going for it. Anyway, thanks for your review! :) **

**Renji's Girll****: Wow, thanks! :D Thanks for your review!**

**zyeIN****: I was worried there for a second when you said you didn't like for your review! :)**

**JessMess****: It cracks me up every time as well. Thank you for your review! :D**

**Thanks you my reader as well, you guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I own this lucky charm my friend made for me last year, this drop of rain that is still on my hand from five minutes ago, this maroon coloured hair tie and this computer, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Fifteen: Silent Return**

It had been weeks since the incident of finding Tohru battered and bruised in the park.

In those weeks everyone had acted different; things weren't the same in Shigure's house.

For one, Yuki was always offering Tohru help whenever he had spare time from Student Council or studying. Shigure was a lot quieter and usually cracked a joke whenever Ayame came over or when Tohru was looking really depressed.

But the most notable difference was Kyo. Instead of being his loud self he was a lot quieter and wasn't getting into any fights with Yuki. In fact, he hadn't been fighting with anyone, maybe an argument here and there, but that was it. Also, it was obvious to all the other members of the zodiac that he was trying to avoid Tohru. Whenever she was in the same room as him he would either move away from her, or he would leave the room and go to the roof instead. Only when they had to eat would he be near her.

Other zodiac members and Tohru's friends came over from time to time. Her friends would spend most of their time with Tohru, trying to cheer her up.

The whole time, however, she didn't say a single word. Not a sound, not a whisper, not yell, not a word…to anyone. All she would do was nod or shake her head. Some of the Sohma's had considered trying to get her to a councilor but they weren't sure if that would work. She wouldn't say a word, not a single word, so they didn't really know if she would talk to the councilor about whatever was troubling her…

But today, she was going back to school. The whole time she smiled as she walked up to the school building with Kyo and Yuki. The two zodiacs glared at each other the whole time saying through their eyes '_Don't screw up or I'll kill you!_'

"Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed happily as he ran up to the trio. Not far behind him were Haru, Hana and Uo.

"Hey, what up?" Haru said with a small smile.

"Tohru, you came back!" Uo said hugging Tohru tightly. Hana joined in on the hug smiling. "I never thought you'd come back to school."

Tohru smiled hugging her friends back before they pulled away.

As the group all walked down the hallway to their classes, nearly everyone stared at Tohru. As much as she didn't want the attention she kept smiling. Most people looked at her with surprised, some started whispering to each other about things that she couldn't hear but guessed it was about her, and other smiled and waved at her.

As they passed the prince Yuki fan club girls, they glared her because she was right next to the prince. Uo and Hana glared back at them.

Momiji excitedly bounced around Tohru telling about everything she missed while she was away. Haru added in the extra details the rabbit missed out on. Yuki and Kyo kept quiet for the most part until they reached their classes

"I'll see you at lunch" Yuki said looking back at Tohru with a smile. Tohru waved at him smiling back.

As Kyo was about to enter his classroom he looked back at Tohru "I'll…see you around…"

Tohru waved and smiled at him too.

Uo and Hana could tell something had changed. They didn't voice it seeing as Tohru was still smiling and they didn't want to burst her bubble or anything. They noticed that he seemed distant and quieter –not that they really minded about the part of him being quieter.

* * *

"So, Tohru, you going to the dance?"

Tohru looked up at the Yankee from her desk. It was last period already and she was feeling really tired. She nodded replying to her friend's question.

"I might not be," Uo said leaning back on chair "But we'll see…"

Tohru looked Hana just in front of her. Hana immediately knew what she meant "I might be going too, although I don't think I'll be taking a date…"

"Who would want to go on a date with you?"

Uo glared at Kyo as he made the comment "Well, who would want to go with you, orange top?"

Kyo glared back at the Yankee.

"It seems as though they are having a glaring contest" Hana commented.

Tohru looked between the two, worried. She did plan on-

"Good afternoon everyone! You can call me Mr. R because I personally don't like my last name do't ask anything about it…"

The group turned towards the husky, male voice.

Uo and Hana stared at him blankly, but Kyo had a bad feeling about him. He had gelled, combed back, brown hair and sharp, grey eyes. _Something about him I don't like…Something-_

At that moment he saw Tohru's reaction and he almost feel out of his seat as he saw it.

She looked so scared…

Her face was pale, her blue eyes were wide with shock, and her fragile hands gripped the desk tightly. Kyo had never seen her like this before.

What was wrong?

Did she know him?

Why was she so scared?

"For the next few weeks," he continued leaning back against the teacher's desk "I'll be taking the place of whoever you had before me. Now open your books to page one hundred and ninety-four. Today we'll be learning…" And so he went on.

The whole time Kyo didn't work or even open up his book. Instead he tried to think of why he didn't like this guy, and what was so familiar about him. What was it? His gaze lazily fell back on Tohru. Her scared expression gone and now replaced with determination and worry. She was writing furiously fast on a piece of crumpled paper.

_What's she writing? _Kyo thought frowning. Whatever it was it must have been important because-

"Tohru, can you answer this question for me?"

The girls head shot up as Mr. R asked her to answer the question. Kyo looked back to the brown haired teacher who was frowning.

"Hm, what are you writing over there?" he said walking down the aisle towards the worried girl. Kyo didn't do anything but yet we wanted to help Tohru.

Tohru dropped the pencil which rolled away from her on the floor.

She couldn't pick it up.

She was too scared.

She couldn't keep her eyes away as he reached over with a long hand snatched the paper away from her.

No…

Everyone remained silent looking for his reaction behind the paper he held in front of his face, reading.

His frown increased, but then he began to laugh. He was in hysterics. Everyone looked around confused. Uo and Hana frowned at him. Kyo tried to read what was on the paper but couldn't. Tohru looked worried and embarrassed.

Mr. R looked back to Tohru wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye "Are you serious? Usually as punishment I would get students to read out their little notes they pass around in class, butsince you're not talking, I'll read it out for you!"

Tohru began to make a move to stand up but stopped mid way sitting back down. Panic rose on her face.

_This ain't gonna be good _Kyo thought looking at Tohru with some concern showing on his face.

So he began reading"_Dear Kyo_,"-Kyo's eyes widened a fraction –"_If it's not too much trouble, would you like to go to the dance with me?_"

Everyone began to laugh and giggle, except Uo, Hana and Kyo.

Tohru's face went completely pale.

Uo and Hana looked her concerned putting their hands on either shoulder. Kyo was surprised, so surprised he couldn't even talked. Tohru looked at him.

His eyes completely widened now.

Tear filled her eyes as she clasped her hands together.

"Who would want to go you with you?" one girl mocked.

"Yeah, I mean for one you're not talking!! Who wants to go with someone who can't talk?!" a girl and boy said in unison.

"Not only that, weren't you shacked up?!"

The tear fell faster than the speed it took Tohru to stand up and run from her seat. She ran past all the laughing students. But the next thing she knew she was on the ground with her head throbbing. More tears came cascading down her face as the new pain was added to the current one. The students laughed even more. She quickly stood up, opening the door and ran out.

"Wait, Tohru!" Uo called out rushing towards the open door.

Hana rushed to her side looking down the corridor.

No sign of Tohru anywhere.

Uo's hand balled into a fist. She turned back to the crowd of laughing students. She could contain her rage anymore "SHUT UP!!"

Everyone fell silent seeing the Yankee pissed off beyond belief. They resumed their places as Uo Hana glared at all of them. Kyo stood up walking towards them keeping his eyes hidden under his fringe "You two stay here, I'll go look for her…"

"No way, orange top!" Uo yelled "We're gonna look for her too!"

"Indeed we are" Hana said with strange determination.

"No, Kyo you go get her back. You two, resume your places!" Mr. R ordered pointing t the desks of the two girls. Uo crossed her arms grumbling as she sat back her desk. Hana glared at the teacher sitting back down at her desk.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Mr. Sohma? Go find the girl…" the teacher ordered now pointing towards the door.

Without another word Kyo walked quickly towards the door. As much as he was relieved to go find Tohru, he turned his head back to towards the teacher giving him a death glare.

_I really don't like this guy…!_

**Man, he really doesn't like that guy, does he?**

**I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter, but my friends REALLY liked it. So, this chapter was made possible because of them!**

**Anyway, this chapter good? Reviews are most greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Silent Advantages?

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**I found time to update! W00T!!**

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**kouga's older woman****: Yes Kyo, Tohru need you! Thanks for your review! :)**

**Lune the Looney: Wow, thank you so much for all your reviews! Thank god the cheese 'n' mac is okay! Turned your back on it and it might have jumped off and ran away to join the alien riceballs! o_O Okay, a bit crazy there, but hey, it's possible...right?**

**Asrialth****: I guess I feel a bit sorry for him too. I wonder what'll happen to Tohru in this chapter? ;) Thank you for your reviews!**

**JessMess****: I know what you mean. Thanks for your review! :D**

**songaddict26****: Here's the update! Thanks for your review! :)**

**Renji's Girll****: Was it or was it not what she said in the note? Let us see ;). Thanks for your review!**

**zyeIN****: How can your reviews be troublesome? I love them! :D Yes, go get your girl Kyo!! Thanks for your review!**

**aliceneko-chan****: Hey, there it is on the fence and it's-*POOF!* DAH! KYO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!! *Runs to brothers room, gets clothes and chucks them to Kyo out the window* So while Kyo's getting changed out there, thanks for your review! :D**

**And thanks to my readers, you guys seriously ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, this MP3, this sherbet, this copy of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, these copies of disk 1,2, and 3 of Fruits Basket (forever searching for 4!) and my stuffed toy Mr. Llama; ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Sixteen: Silent Advantages?**

_Oh, mom, what do I do?_

Tohru brought her knees closer to her chest wrapping her arms around them. Her forehead fell forward until it connected with the tops of her knees. More tears fell onto her skirt. Her hands clutched tighter around her knees, turning her knuckles white. The events of what happened moments ago replayed in her head.

_How humiliating…_

She sighed sadly. How was she going to deal with this?

How was going to tell her friends or any of the Sohma's that he was-

"Hey there, you lost?"

Tohru looked up. Two boys, the same age as her stood in front of her. One was taller than the other, but they had both the same brown eye colour. She didn't think as she stood up and brushed her skirt. She nodded frantically. She brought her hands up to her face, wiping the tears away with the back of her palm.

"Hey wait," the taller one said "isn't this the girl that can't talk?"

Tohru's eyes widened…

"Yeah, I think it is!"

Her body couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot…

"Say…can I talk to you for a second…" With that the two boys turned their backs to her whispering to each other. Tohru couldn't make out what they were saying. One of them laughed and the other snickered.

What was she doing?! This was her chance to escape. She tried to move but she found she couldn't. Why? What was wrong with her?!

"We could use this tour advantage…" the shorter one whispered loudly.

Her heart pounded erratically.

What did they mean by that…?

The two boys turned around, smug looks on their faces. They walked towards her. She found herself walking back towards the wall, her hands in front of her.

"So, I hear the dance is coming up pretty soon!" the taller one said, not taking his eyes off Tohru.

"Yeah, and I hear that not everyone got lucky in finding a date" his comrade replied.

"Indeed, and we happen to be one of those unlucky people…"

Tohru back finally made contact with the wall, and she realized she couldn't back off any further.

"But what's this," the shorter one said getting _very _close to Tohru "You'll go out with me?!"

"I think she said she wants to go out with both of us because we're better than those darn Sohmas!" The taller one stayed a little further away from Tohru, almost as if she were a disease.

"I think that was a yes!"

Tohru shook her head furiously.

"Oh by the way, my name is Akio," the shorter one said pointing to himself. Then he jerked his thumb towards his friend "and this is Haruto. I'm sure _he _told you about us, didn't he?"

Her body suddenly got cold, her face became pale, and her eyes widened more. She knew who they meant, but _he _never mentioned this. _He _never mentioned about these two boys...that she now recognised. The girls had often talked about them, saying that they had a tendency to cheat on the person they were going out with.

"We got paid quite a bit just to deliver a message to you, and a strange one of that. The message is..." That was when he leaned down and whispered in her ear. His companion watched as the girls fearful expression became one of shock and horror.

When he leaned away he continued "but I think we can use this more to our advantage..." His hands pinned her shoulder back against the wall. She didn't understand what he meant...

Akio turned to Haruto with a suggestive grin. His friends smirked back. "Indeed. In fact, we could use this advantage pretty well. Because she's so quiet, no one will hear her..."

That was when she understood what they intending to do.

_No! Please no!!_

_**SMASH!**_

The sound broke her out of her thoughts.

She felt Akio let her go.

Something stood in between her and the boys, who now looked scared out of their wits. She saw tightly clenched fist not far above her head that had been pounded into the wall.

Her gaze trailed from the fist, down the arm and to the face of her rescuer.

Relief pulsed through her with every fast paced heartbeat.

She could have cried of relief there and then…

_Kyo_…

"She's already got a date" the cat said through his clenched teeth, glaring back at the two now shaking boys. Tohru felt some confusion surface on her face. What did he mean by that?

"Righto! Understood, no questions asked!" Haruto said in a high-pitched voice.

His companion nodded with his eyes wide.

"Get outta here before I decided to change my mind, and beat the crap out of you sickos!"

Both ran away down the hall like a bunch of scared girls.

Kyo removed his fist from above Tohru's head not taking his gaze off the scared creeps. As they ran away around the corner, Kyo was satisfied that they wouldn't dare turn around again. He slowly turned his head back to Tohru.

"Hey are you…" he trailed off at the sight before him. It was something he'd never seen before, well maybe a few times, but never this bad…

Tohru, with tears leaking out the said of her eyes, looking so distraught and frightened. Concerned made its way to Kyo's face "Hey, they didn't anything to you, did they?"

Tohru looked up at the cat, now relieved and scared. She shook her head. _No._

Her knees collapsed under her, falling until she was knelling on the floor with both tears of relief and fear falling from her eyes. Sobs wracked throughout her body. Kyo knelt in front of her, not taking his red eyed gaze away from her

"Tohru I-"

He stopped mid sentence when her hands came forward and clenched his shirt tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, sending more tears falling onto her skirt. Her head fell forward landing on his shoulder. The rest of her body remained arched against the wall.

Kyo knelt there, shocked and surprised. Usually at this point he'd knock the person away from him, but this was Tohru, and Tohru was well…Tohru.

He then understood.

He understood why she was doing this.

He smiled sadly.

"It's times like this I regret having the curse…"

This was a 'hug' that didn't involve being transformed.

It was the closest thing he had to a normal hug, and probably ever will for quite some time…

He wrapped his hands around her own, pulling them away from his shirt and placing them in the space between them. For a moment, Tohru took her head away from his shoulder to look at the strong hands clasped around her own. She looked back to the cat seeing the concern on his face and the sad smile. It made more tears rise up in her eyes blurring her vision.

"No one will ever hurt you again, Tohru," she heard the cat say as she put her back on his shoulder. He sounded determined and serious.

"I promise…" the last part was whisper he never expected her to hear. She did though, and it made her feel a lot better, a lot safer. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Tohru, about what happened in class…"

The girl pulled her head back and looked at the cat, ashamed and embarrassed. She was going to ask that question later on today, but it turn out that Mr. R already did that for her. She actually wrote something completely different on the paper…

Nervousness took over the cats face and voice "Tohru, I…

She bit on her lip, ready for rejection. Like that girl said who would want to go with someone who can't even say a word. She knew his answer would be…

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

What?! Wait, she couldn't have heard right. So why was it that he was blushing madly and he had a small smirk on his face? He'd…go with her?

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Her head fell back to the place on his shoulder. She gave his hands a squeeze back.

Kyo leaned the side of his head against hers, making sure not to get too close so he wouldn't transform.

She felt so safe like this.

She didn't want to move.

She wanted the whole world to stop so they could stay like this longer.

No…_forever_.

Forever, because…she didn't anything to happen to him.

That message Akio told her suddenly repeated in her mind:

_If you dare reveal the identity of Mr. R to anyone, the person or persons you told will be severely punished with the consequences that you received…_

**Man, go Kyo! :3**

**This chapter good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Silent Planning

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!! OH. MY. GOD !!!! I can't believe, over a hundred reviews! I've never had that many in the history of fanfiction, or all my stories that matter! Thank you so much everyone! Thank you! Oh And my hundredth reviewer was ****kouga's older woman****. Congrats!**

**So, onto to my thanks for my reviewers:**

**Lune the Looney: You think so? For some reason 'sissy' sounds more natural to me. Oh well. Thanks for your reviews!**

**inulover411****: Hm, that is strange. My friend came up with the basic idea : 'What if Tohru got kidnapped and she couldn't say a word about it?!'. Thanks for your review!**

**Juliana: Whoa, calm down! You'll be pleased to know that after chapter ten we find out it was a dream. Thanks for your review!**

**songaddict26: Isn't he just?! :3 My friend REALLY thinks so! Thanks for your review! **

**kouga's older woman****: You were my hundredth reviewer, Congrats! Thank you for your review! :D**

**zyeIN****: You'll find out later on the story...maybe ;). I guess that explains why he got the roll as the prince in **_**Sorta Cinderella!**_** XD Thanks for your review!**

**Kyokun17****: You got that right! XD Thanks for your review! :)**

**JessMess****: Who isn't ready to do that to Akito?! Thanks for your review! :D**

**Renji's Girll****: Glad you liked the 'hug' :D. You might find out what was in the note later on...maybe. ;) Thanks for your review! **

**Thank you to my readers, you guy really ROCK!!**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, this MP3, this present for my friend's birthday, the wrapping paper that covers the present for my friend, this glass of Mountain Dew and this Nivea Pearl beauty deodorant, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Seventeen: Silent Planning**

It seemed like hours passed and yet he was still staring at the ceiling.

The cat felt wide awake.

He couldn't even close his eyes.

His thoughts wouldn't stop, they kept swirling around and around in his mind. Why couldn't they just shut up?!

Kyo sighed putting his hands behind his head as one thought in particular burned in his mind. _Why did she look so scared today in the classroom? Does she know him or something? Although when I asked her today…_

* * *

_Earlier today:_

"_Okay I have a few conditions about going to the dance"_

_Her brown hair whipped around her shoulders as she turned her head to listen to the cat. She looked at him with curiosity. Kyo noticed this and almost laughed. He couldn't help but think of the old saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'._

"_Firstly, do I really _have _to wear a bow-tie?!"_

_Tohru's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. The last thing she wanted was for Kyo to feel uncomfortable at the dance. _

_Kyo smiled "Good, 'cause I really didn't want to. Secondly," –his smile faded replaced by a frown –"no dancing…"_

_Tohru's eyes saddened hearing this. If anything she always wanted to dance, but then again, the last thing she wanted was for Kyo to transform in front of everyone .It was something she would have to put up with. She nodded, putting on a smile. Kyo seemed to go for it. "Right, that's all…" _

_Then he remembered what he meant to ask her after he spoke with her friends about the incident "Hey, that teacher, Mr. R, do you know him or something?"_

_Tohru stopped suddenly, a confused look on her face. Kyo slowly came to a stop as well, turning back to the girl. "Well, do you?" _

_He was starting to get worried. What if she did know him? Did she know him before she stopped talking? If she did, why didn't she say anything? What if he did something to her? What if he…_

_She shook her head slowly. The cat frowned, confused. _

_Did she mean it or was she unsure?_

_He didn't know…_

"_Alright, if you say so. Come on, I think it might rain…" With that, Kyo turned around continuing the walk to Shigure's house. Tohru caught up with him, smiling._

_Why was she like this…?_

_

* * *

  
_

He sighed again, heavily. He turned on his side and closed his eyes, wanted to fall asleep. But then another thought came to him:

"_No one will ever hurt you again, Tohru…I promise"_

"And I plan on keeping it," he murmured, determined. With that sleep finally took over him, sending him into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

_Several Days later…_

"Hello Tohru! Nice to see you again, how long has it been?"

Mine only received a smile from Tohru. Confusion tugged on the woman's face, wondering why the girl wasn't talking.

_Wait, that's right, _she thought, _Ayame told me she wasn't able to talk anymore because of…why wasn't she talking anymore? Oh well, just ask 'yes or no' questions I suppose!_

Her confusion turned into a smile "I think it's been months haven't it? Did you bring anyone with you?"

Tohru nodded stepping aside for Mine to see who else came to Ayame's shop today. Her eyes widened at the sight of the little girl.

"Why hello there! I don't believe I've seen you before. You look like a Sohma. Are you?"

The little girl waved back shyly and nodded. "I'm Kisa…Kisa Sohma."

_Aw, she's so cute! _Mine's head shouted_, Urge…to dress up…RISING!_

"Mine, we still need to adjust the seams on this dress!" Ayame called out prancing into the room. When he noticed Tohru and the tiger he stopped twirling around sharply turning towards them so his hair would swish all around him.

Kisa smiled. "Hello, grandpa Ayame…"

His flamboyant smile grew wider "My, my, two princesses have come to see me!"

Both girls blushed red at the word 'princesses', especially Kisa. She tried hiding her blush by bowing her head to her feet. Ayame laughed, carefree. "Well, it has been a long time, hasn't it Kisa?!"

She nodded, seemingly interested in her shoes. Tohru smiled at Ayame.

"So, what can I do for you ladies today?" he asked stepping next to Mine.

Kisa looked up taking a step forward "Well, sissy has this dance coming up and I think she needs a dress."

Tohru looked at the girl, some surprise showing on her face. So that's what she meant…

* * *

"_Sissy!"_

_Tohru looked up from the riceballs she was making to the girl in the doorway. She smiled happily walking up to the girl and hugging her tightly. The tiger hugged back, smiling._

_When they pulled away she held onto to the blue eyed girl's hand "Um, sissy, if you're not doing anything important right now…do you, um…" Her cheeks began to blush madly and then she let it all out at once in a large gush of words"IwantogosomewherebutitsasurpriseandIwoulddreallylikeitifyoucamewithme"_

_Tohru blinked a few times, confused. She didn't get a word the tiger said. Kisa, seeing this, realized she hadn't heard a word she said. She breathed in and said shyly and quickly "I want to go somewhere and I was wondering if you'd like to come. It's a surprise though so I can't tell what it is!"_

_Tohru titled her head to the side, thinking. _

_Kisa, waiting for her reply, smiled thinking of where she was going to take her. She heard Momiji talk about a school dance. Even though it was for graduating students, he was going anyway. He'd find a way to get in…_

_But as he kept talking about the dance, the tiger began to wonder about sissy. She knew that she was graduating this year and she would surely be going to the dance. To make sure however, she went to Yuki first to check. He told her he was pretty sure she going. Then, she came up with greatest idea to help her…_

_Kisa came out of her thoughts hearing the lid of a container being popped open. She saw the Tohru as she placed the finished riceballs into the plastic container. _

_The girl turned back to the tiger, a large smile on her face._

_Kisa knew the answer._

_She smiled back excited. She happily reached for Tohru's hand, taking it gently and started leading her towards their destination…_

_

* * *

  
_

"A dance you say?!" Ayame exclaimed excitedly "And our dear Tohru needs a dress? Why, I'd be honored to do the dress for the young princess!! Hmmm, maybe we could go with a Cinderella idea…! No wait, too big. Oh, how about Marline Monroe! No, too showy... " He went on and on with a whole list of ideas, none of which seemed to suit Tohru.

Kisa grinned happily giving off a slight giggle as she watched the snake try to find the perfect idea for a dress for Tohru. Tohru was smiling…just like her old self. Ayame saw this and smiled even more. He hadn't seen Tohru smile like that in a while…

"Wow, this is really exciting!" Mine said jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Alright, first things first," –she went straight up to Tohru, the same look she had in her eye when she saw a cute girl she wanted to dress up glinting in her eye –"we need to get your measurements. Right this way Tohru!" She grabbed Tohru's hand and pulling her towards the back door in the other room.

Kisa saw the surprise on Tohru's face the whole time. The girl looked back at the tiger before went into the room. She smiled back at her, happily and appreciative.

"So, was this your idea, perchance?"

The tiger turned to her cousin looking up at him as he down at her, a smirk lighting up on his face.

She nodded "I thought it was a good idea, but…" The girl trailed off, now looking away from her 'grandpa'. Sadness creased on her brow and shaped the rest of her face "…I just haven't seen sissy smile like that in a while. I really want her to be happy. I don't know what happened to her but…I just don't want to see her so sad all the time…"

The tiger blushed bright pink lowering her head even more. The snake stood there, speechless. He didn't know how to respond to his cousin's. It was like he didn't know how to repair his relationship with his brother. At times it confused him, but yet he knew there was an answer in his head. For some reason, however, it never came out of his mind…

Slowly coming out of his thoughts, he smiled gently at his cousin "That really is…a wonderful thing to want…you're a amazing girl, Kisa…"

Kisa looked up at the snake in surprise. She saw his smile, something was different about this compared to his other smiles. His other smiles seemed so carefree and flamboyant, but this one was…

Genuine?

Truthful?

Happy?

No, it was all three combined into one. She found herself blushing madly but also smiling back "Thank you, grandpa Ayame…"

"Well, now, now, I don't need too much praise!" He was back to his old, confident self. Kisa blinked in astonishment, it amazed her how he was able to get back to his old self even after having a serious conversation.

"But you're free to bestow me with your comments" he continued loudly "Just as I'm sure you have so much praise for these garments" –he spun around with his arms gesturing to all the outfits –"In fact, I think you might want to try some one, don't you?"

Kisa looked up in astonishment "What, I, um, eh-"

"Ah, I knew it! Right this way, little princess, I know just the dress for you!" With that said, the snake took hold of tiger's hand pulling her towards the sewing rooms. The whole time, however, Kisa smiled. One thought overpowering the others in the tigers mind.

_Thank you so much, grandpa Ayame…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Alright, stay put, Tohru, I'll be right back!"

The girl nodded as the extremely excited 'maid' left through the side door to the sewing room. She now had her measurements and thought that looking at a couple of designs would help her and Ayame design the dress, and give some inspiration and ideas.

Tohru made a note to thank Kisa afterwards, somehow…

She then realized how tired she was. Her eyes wanted to close desperately for rest. Recently her sleeping had been terrible for different reasons... _No, I couldn't possibly fall sleep here…that would be too…too…rude…but then again, this couch is…no I mustn't!_

_Tap_

She jumped at the sound.

_Tap,tap,tap!_

She turned her attention towards the window. The curtains blocked her view of what was tapping on the window

_I wonder what's tapping on the window. _With curiosity taking over her system, she found herself walking towards the window, her hands ready to pull back the curtains. A gust of wind blew the curtains up, but not enough to see who or what it was behind the curtain. As she pulled back one of the curtains, the form began to take shape.

Her eyes widened in horror.

Her face formed the expression of pure fear and shock.

Her breath got caught in her throat.

She felt her body go numb and rigid.

Her arms and legs shook.

She forced her body away from the window.

_No! _

"Hello, girly!"

He jumped through the open window, making his way to her slowly. He chuckled at the sight of her "Happy to see me, darling?"

She couldn't move, her body was frozen to the spot. He grabbed her shoulders pushing her back against the wall. He reached for the light switch flicking it off.

The room fell to darkness…

_NO!!_

She felt his cold breath against her ear and neck.

She knew this was it…

She knew he was grinning in amusement. "No one will hear you scream…"

She knew no one was going to save her…

***Gets on motorbike riding away from angry mob. Gets out megaphone* Now, I think you're all probably angry at me right because, one, where I stopped this chapter, and two, because I didn't update sooner. I might not be able to update as much as I want to because school has started up again. **

**Anyway, a bit of a family fluff moment there between Ayame and Kisa :3. So cute! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson **


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Silent Thanks

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Sorry to leave you hanging for basically a week, schools been a real wheelbarrow load to be honest. Then again, today was pretty fun. It's my friend's birthday so this chapter is dedicated to her.**

**Happy birthday *inserts friend name here*!**

**Anyway, thank you to my reviewers:**

**JessMess: I'm evil! BWHAHAHAHA!! Thank you for your review! :D**

**Renji's Girll****: Go Kyo, run, save Tohru! *Sees cat running* Thanks for your review! :)**

**aliceneko-chan****: o_O" Thanks for your review and here's the update!**

**Me want mochi****: I'm glad you like the story and thanks for your review! :)**

**songaddict26: I know, the tragedy of it all! *Faints dramatically. Gets up* Thanks for your review! :D**

**Lune the Looney: Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for your review! :)**

**kouga's older woman****: Yay, 100****th**** reviewer! Thank you for your review!**

**zyeIN****: Why thank you very much! :D Thanks for your review!**

**And thanks to my readers, you guy ROCK'n'ROLL!**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, this MP3, this piece of cake from today, this sherbet, this photo of me and my primary school friends and that floorboard over there (O.o), ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Eighteen: Silent Thanks**

"Yes, so we have the catering taken care of, what else?"

Shigure listened in on the conversation Yuki was having. He'd been on that phone for quite some time talking about the preparations dance.

"And who's going to be the DJ on the night...We don't have one?..... What?! You can't be serious we can't hire a band, Kakeru! That'll cost way-...You got people to nominate?"

There was a long pause. The dog considered getting back to his manuscript when the conversation started again

"Oh, I see..." Yuki said, a small smile on his face "I guess that's a good idea. So, who will be auditioning?.........Wait! Who was the last person?!....Oh, god no. Ha-"

"Shigure!!"

Yuki froze hearing the familiar voice. He wished that this phone was cordless so he could run up stairs to his room and lock himself up, away from the person who just entered the house. He wanted to make sure that everything was going to go according to plan. He didn't want to stuff this up...

"Ayame, you're here!"

"Is that Ayame in the background?!" he heard Kakeru exclaim on the other end of the phone "Can I talk to him?!"

"No, he isn't here," Yuki lied knowing what would happen if the two started talking "I've got to go, but I'll be there for the auditions..." As he put the phone down Ayame came twirling past him. "Yuki!"

As Yuki tried to avoid his brother and walk upstairs t his bedroom, Ayame kept blocking him "My, my, I never thought I'd see that day when my brother was going to a dance! Why didn't you tell me there was a dance? I could've designed your tuxedo much earlier!"

"That's why" Yuki said flatly.

"Oh, please let me design your tuxedo! We can make it a unique design and everything! Why, 'm already designing Toh-"

"No! I already have something to wear for the dance." With that said he walked past his brother to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Ayame sighed in defeat. He'd gotten himself excited over nothing. _I should have seen it coming. Yuki would never want me designing his tuxedo..._

He was trying, he was really trying...

"Ayame, it's been so long!"

Ayame looked up seeing his beloved cousin. His mood changed "Why hello there, Shigure..."

"Have you finished my suit yet?" Shigure asked suggestively.

Here they go again, acting like they are lovers.

"Yes I have, I sure hope it fits you though, wouldn't want it too loose or too tight, now would we?"

"I'm sure you did an excellent job, Aya. I'll come over tomorrow to try it on..."

At that moment Tohru walked in the hallway, waving at Shigure.

"Oh, I see you brought our flower home. Kisa didn't say where the two of you were going, but I had a suspicion that it was Ayame's shop. Welcome back!" Tohru blushed at the comment about the 'flower', but smiled. She bowed excusing herself from the two and went off to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

As Shigure watched her, he could tell something happened over at the shop, something that frightened her...

"Tell me, did something happen at the shop?" Shigure asked turning back to Ayame.

The snake's expression became serious as he remembered the events. "Yes, something did happen. I guess it was a good thing Hiro was there or else gosh knows what might have happened."

Shigure became serious now. "What happened?"

* * *

She put the chopped vegetables in pot of boiling water. Once all of the bits and pieces were in she closed the lid waiting for the soup to cook. The memories of today replayed in her mind.

She smiled sadly as they appeared more clearly...

"_Tohru! Tohru, wake up!"_

_The girl snapped her eyes open. _

_The first thing she felt was the cold sweat on her face. _

_She heard the ragged breaths gasping from her mouth. _

_Her vision wasn't clear. _

_She could see a fuzzy shape of..._

_Something brown, green and peach colored. Behind the fuzzy form were other colours of red, silver, gold, navy blue and black. She blinked rapidly, her vision slowly clearing. She found herself sitting up when she recognized all the people in front of __her._

_Relief replaced the confusion fear in her veins. It was all just a dream! He wasn't actually here, oh thank goodness..._

"_Are you alright, sissy?" Kisa asked rushing to Hiro's side. _

_Tohru looked from the tiger to the sheep. Hiro looked a little concerned, something new for him. He only looked concerned really when he was with Kisa. Whenever she was in trouble or she was hurt, he'd let down his defences and become very concerned. _

_Her gaze fell to behind the duo to the adults. Mine looked very concerned, the designs she gone to find moments ago clutched in her hands tightly. Next to her, Ayame looked both seriously and sadly at the girl. _

"_Sissy?"_

_Tohru focused back on the tiger, remembering she hadn't answered her question. She nodded, a small smile forming on her face._

_Kisa sighed, thankful. "Hiro came and found us. If it wasn't for him, you might have not woken up..."_

_Tohru's gaze fell on the boy with less concern on his face, but some remaining there. "I came to pick up Kisa, and I saw you sleeping. Then you started thrashing and nearly hit me by accident. I ran and got Ayame's assistant. While she was getting Ayame I tried to wake you up..."_

_Tohru stared at Hiro in wonder and amazement. Had she really fallen asleep? Well, she was very relieved that she had been. If what happened in the nightmare came true then she... She couldn't even think of it. It was too scary, too painful, too traumatizing..._

_She reached out taking hold of the boy's hand. He looked at her in surprise and confusion. She smiled at him. _

_Hiro could see what she was saying in that smile she had on her face. She was saying something he wanted to say to her but yet keep it tucked away. He wanted to say it because of what she had done to help Kisa._

_What she was saying was..._

...Thank you...

**I know, no Kyo at all, but he will be there in the next chapter!**

**This chapter good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	19. Chapter Nineteen:Silent Puzzle

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Finally found some time to update again!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Erte Girl: There might be more suspence to come ;). Thank you for your review!**

**JessMess: Yes, indeed poor Ayame. As much as I love the guy (as a brother, not like that) well…*sob* Thanks for your review! :)**

**Renji's Girll: Basically she just had a dream and it kind of troubled her. Thanks for your review! :D**

**aliceneko-chan: o_O'. You'll see who Yuki will be going with ;) Thank you for your review!**

**Asrialth: I'm glad you like the story as much as I like writing it up! :D Thanks for your review!**

**kouga's older woman: Good call using the dashes! Thank you for your review! :)**

**zyeIN: Will he or won't he?;) Thanks for your review!**

**And thanks to my readers, you guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I own this glass of lemonade, this Final Fantasy cover I designed, this keyboard, the hair attatched to my head and this pair of socks, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Nineteen: Silent Puzzle**

"Farewell, Shigure! Until tomorrow!"

"I shalln't forget you Aya, you are my greatest support!"

"I won't forget you either, Shigure. Whenever I'm not near you I can't stand the pain. We are like are like the sea and beach sand, we can never be separated! Oh Shigure I-"

"Will you two shut up?!"

"Sorry, my dear brother! We didn't wish to disturb your peaceful slumber! Until tomorrow Shigure…"

Tohru smiled at the whole situation. She just wished she could laugh, but something held it back in her throat. She put the last dish on the rack to dry. Her hand reached down and unplugged the plug from the bottom of the sink. The soapy water gurgled down the drain as she took off her apron and turned off the light to the kitchen. She guessed Shigure had already gone to his room; otherwise his light office would have been on.

As she reached the stairway she stopped, remembering that Kyo wasn't there at dinner time. She looked up the stairs to the ceiling. _He must be on the roof. He's probably hungry, and the least I can do is make him something to eat…_

She turned back towards the kitchen wondering what she could bring up to him. Something simple like…

* * *

He sighed lightly, putting his hands behind his head. He'd been up here all day practically, thinking.

Thinking a lot.

Thinking too much.

Thinking about the events that took places days ago.

Thinking about Tohru.

Thinking about the fear on her face.

Thinking about Mr. R and why he has that feeling of familiarity about him.

In truth it made him shudder every time he thought about that day. It made him feel uncomfortable when his thoughts went t the classroom, or those two creeps that tried to hurt Tohru. Now that he thought more deeply about it, there was something going on.

That teacher and those two students could they be a part of some kind of a puzzle. It seemed to make sense to him for some reason, but why? Weren't those guys just passing by and saw Tohru and decided to take advantage of her?

How could he even think of wording something like that?!

_Damn it all! What's going on here? _Kyo thought, _what's the pattern, what's the puzzle? What the friggn' hell is going on here?! Why the hell was she so scared of him?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the light padding sound of feet on steel bars. He already knew who it was but pretended not to notice as she climbed her way up the ladder. He wasn't complaining at all, because he really enjoyed her company. But after the events days ago he wasn't sure if things would be the same…

He felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He lazily turned his head towards her.

He froze.

His heart pace quickened.

The blood in his veins went cold.

He felt his hands shaking.

Shock filled is body to the core.

What?!

Why was-?!

"It's been quite a while, Kyo…"

**Who could it be?! **

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**This chapter good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	20. Chapter Twenty: Silent Romance?

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Wow, I updated again, and this time it was a slightly longer chapter! Not only that...TWENTY CHAPTERS!!! Oh wow indeed, this is really amazing, I have never made it up to twenty ever! Maybe I can make it to thirty ;)  
**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**JuSt To RaNdOm****: Wow, thanks so much! I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Tulsi91: YAY! I forget how many times I've re-watched it. Thanks for your review! :D**

**Asrialth****: Sorry! I know I'm evil but well...I don't know! ;P Thanks for your review!**

**kouga's older woman****: I wish I knew, 'cause if I did I'd steel it off them, put it into an oversized cardboard bow, get on an plane, sky dive down to your house, put it on the doorstep, knock on the door and then run off. Wow...maybe I had too much sugar today o_O . Thanks for your review!**

**zyeIN****: I know, I'm cruel :D. But hopefully, not too evil :(. Thanks for your review!**

**And thank you to my readers, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own this keyboard, this computer, this itch on my toes, this strand of hair and this USB, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twenty: Silent Romance?**

Tohru slowly and carefully made her way up the ladder, with a slim, plastic container in one hand and the other hand reaching up to the next bar.

"What are you doing, get off me!"

She almost lost her balance.

Swung off to the side, her hand gripping the side of ladder for dear life!

She began to panic.

But her panic was quickly overrun by determination as an idea popped in her head.

She put the plastic contain in her mouth, biting hard on it so it wouldn't fall out.

She quickly reached for a bar on the ladder and pulled herself back in. She clung for dear life trying to regain composer.

Who was up there with Kyo?

What was going on up there?

With that thought in mind, she quickly resumed climbing up the ladder. She was nearly there, not far at all.

"No, stop!"

She flinched, but not enough to make her loose her balance again. She was there. She was there at the top. She peered over the roofs edge. The sight before her made her frown in confusion.

_Is Kyo sleep?_

He was clutching his hands together, and was curved into a semi ball.

She took the container out of her mouth putting it on the roof and heaved herself up. She took carful steps towards the cat making sure not to slip.

It was so quiet out here...

So silent...

"AHHH!!"

She gasped and jumped away.

She saw Kyo shoot up into a sitting position, his eyes focusing on her...

She lost her footing...

She was falling...

She was falling backwards...

The world around her passed in blurs...

"Tohru!!"

As soon as she heard the call, a pair of strong hands clasped onto her arms. Her foot was barely on the roof's edge. Her other leg was hanging off in mid air. Her eyes darted down to the ground below. She felt her body turn to jelly seeing how far the ground was.

Then it started to disappear over the ledge. She realised she was being pulled in towards the roof. She looked back to her rescuer. He was pulling her in with ease, but the expression on his face showed his panic and shock.

She put her free foot back on the roof tiles seeing she was now safe away from the edge.

"You okay?" Kyo asked his voice gentle.

Tohru nodded trying to smile but failed. It just happened so fast that it took her some time to register the events that happened. She was shocked, but also very much reassured that Kyo was there to save her. Wait, what was-

"What were you doing up here? You nearly got killed!"

Tohru shook her head, focusing on reality.

She noticed that Kyo had let go of her arms and he had taken a step away from her. She looked past him towards the plastic container. She walked slowly towards it, still worried about falling over. As she did so Kyo sat back down, not taking his eyes off her, also worried that she'll fall again.

For him, that had been the scarcest thing he'd ever experienced.

Seeing her falling...

Her foot slipping off the roof...

Seeing her hands reaching out to grab hold of something to stay alive...

Her chocolate brown hair swishing around her...

A glimpse of her eyes showing shock...

It was much worse than the nightmare he had just experienced. The nightmare where he thought he heard Tohru coming up the ladder, but instead it was _him_. _He _started hitting him, yelling abuse at him and pushed him off the roof to the ground. He remembered his eyes closing and then finding himself in a dark space. In fact, that had been...

He was knocked out of his thoughts hearing her sit next to him. He looked back to her seeing her place the now open container between them. Inside he saw something he wanted to immediately start eating because of how hungry he was. Riceballs...

She looked up at him, her face saying _'I thought you were hungry so I brought you something to eat!'_

"I'm not that hungry," he lied. Wait, why did he just say that? She nearly fell for god sake just to give him something to eat...

His stomach disagreed with his lie. It grumbled loudly and for once Kyo was glad that it did. Tohru looked confused at first but then smiled, taking a riceball from the container and offering it to Kyo. Kyo gently took from her hand and began the task of eating it without looking like a pig. Whenever Kyo was starving he'd eat just like that, a pig, something that Shigure gave him the title of when Kagura was visiting once.

The next thing he knew he'd finished that one and was onto the next one. _Cod...Yep that's defiantly cod!_

Tohru smiled turning her attention to the night sky above. The silver, shiny diamond stars against a banner of black and navy blue. A large peril moon beamed pale blue-white light upon the house and two teenagers. The sight was very much beautiful, but yet those words weren't even enough to describe the sight for Tohru. She thought it was something far beyond words...

She looked back to Kyo seeing him munch into another riceball, the last one in fact. She reached down to remove the container between them. But as she did so, Kyo's hand also went to the container. She didn't realise until it was too late...

"Eh?" Kyo looked down to see he hadn't grabbed onto another riceball but instead...Tohru's hand! He felt the bright crimson blush flood his face. He quickly looked up at the girl to see she was staring back at him. Her face was beetroot red and she bit the bottom of her lip.

Yet...he didn't remove his hand immediately. Her hand was so soft compared to his. It fitted perfectly into his hand, which was larger than her's...Whoa, wait. Why was he comparing their hands?

He quickly removed his hand from hers slowly. She pulled hers away as well, placing it in her lap and directing her attention to the sky.

An awkward silence hung in the air between the two, making Kyo shift uncomfortably. And without even thinking the cat spoke up "Nice view, huh?"

Tohru turned her head to Kyo nodding with a pleasant smile on her face.

"You know, my master taught me a lot of constellations while I was up in the mountains..." He looked at her to see if she was interested. He'd been right. She looked really enthusiastic and fascinated about the idea.

Sighing lightly, he began "Well, let's see...over there, those three stars, that's Oran's belt. Most famous for some Greek myth about this guys who..." and so he continued. He showed all the stars and constellations he knew and told her the stories behind them. The whole time Tohru watched Kyo and how animated he became with each constellation he presented. She couldn't help but smile every time he got like this. It made her so happy to see Kyo happy.

Before she went back to school she noticed he'd been avoiding her. Whenever they walked down the same hallway in the house he'd step into the nearest room. Whenever they were in the same room, he'd walk off somewhere else. She noticed he only sat near her when they ate. It saddened her a little, because she wanted to thank Kyo for rescuing her that night. If he hadn't showed up when he did, she might have never been found or caught have ended up dead!

Since that day when he saved her again in school, however, he'd been sticking a lot closer. He was almost like her personal bodyguard in the hallways. That thought made her blush a tinge of pink.

Bodyguard? Where did that come from?

But then her thoughts plunged back to the why he had been avoiding her. Did he blame himself for the incidents? Did he think that it was his fault? The thought made her sad and shocked. What if that was it? What if he blamed himself?! No, she wouldn't let him do that! It wasn't his fault that she got...

She shuddered as the events flashed before her again. _No! Go away!_ Slowly but surely they descended back to the deepest part of her mind, hoping that she'd never have to see them again.

"You okay?"

Her head automatically turned towards the orange haired boy. He looked neutrally at her, his eyes focusing on hers.

It took her a moment to respond. She nodded quickly to show she was fine. She hadn't realised that he'd stop talking about the constellation long ago. A comfortable silence settled upon the two.

Kyo sighed after a moment, smiling thinking of the question he was about to ask Tohru "hey, Tohru I was wondering, do you-?"

He felt something fall onto his shoulder which made him stop. He quickly looked down to see what light weight had fallen on his shoulder.

He felt a small blush reach his cheeks but nonetheless his smile increased at the sight...

Tohru had fallen asleep, her expression peaceful and calmed. Her small, warm breaths tickled his neck. In one word it was very _cute_...

Kyo couldn't help but stare at her as she slept on his shoulder. A chilling wind disturbed his gazing. Tohru shuddered in her sleep, a frown breaking her peaceful sleep. Noticing this, Kyo gently and carefully lifted Tohru's head off his shoulder. Then slowly, so she wouldn't wake up, lowered it to the on the roof tiles. Finally, he unzipped his hoodie immediately feeling the chill of the wind as he took if off. Softly he laid it over her making sure it covered perfectly. After a moment he saw a smiled form on her lips as she snuggled into the hoodie.

He was happy now, really happy. He was happy to sit here forever just watching her sleep. But yet, he wasn't happy to sleep. The nightmare he had before was something he didn't want to go to. It involved him on the roof thinking he heard Toru coming up to see him when it was actually Akito. Akito beating him and said abusive thing toward him until he pushed him off the roof. Kyo remembered the rest of the dream very clearly, from when he closed he's from being thrown off the roof...

* * *

"_Ugh, where am I?" Kyo found himself saying groggily. He sat up seeing flashes of the events before. The phrases that _he _said:_

"You're nothing but a burden to everyone around you!"

"You don't deserve to exist!"

"You're the reason your mother died!!"

_He found himself walking. _

_He hadn't realised because of the phrases that repeated in his mind._

_What's the point in walking in an endless void of darkness? There was nothing at all, just darkness around him. Why was he here...?_

"_Kyo..."_

_He stopped hearing that voice. _

_That sweet, kind voice, that echoed around in the darkness._

_That voice wanted to hear for so long._

_That voice that nearly made him burst into tears. _

_He looked all round him. His eye caught on something. Something pure white._

_...There she was!_

_She was glowing, her long, flowing dress the pure white that caught his attention. He ran towards her. "Tohru!"_

_As he got closer and closer he could see she was saying something, but what? Then, her expression fell to sadness, and she started yelling. No words or sounds came from her mouth as she yelled harder and tears started leaking out the sides of her eyes._

"_...You still continue to live on...because...you haven't given up yet, have you... Because you know...that not everyone on this earth...will reject you, right?"_

_His master's wise words echoed all around him, but he didn't stop running toward Tohru. _

_She turned her back on him walked away. She walked straight towards Akito, who looked purely evil with that sinister smirk on his face._

_The cat's eyes widened "Tohru! No!! STOP!!" he sounded so urgent, so desperate. He was._

_It was too late. Akito and Tohru disappeared into the darkness leaving Kyo standing there crying..._

_

* * *

  
_

He shuddered at the dream. _No, I'm not gonna let that happen! I won't let that physio get his hands on her. I won't!_

He looked back down at the sleeping girl. He smiled, determined "I'll find a way to hear your voice again..."

* * *

"My, my...What are you doing here up at this hour of the night, Akito?"

Akito jumped hearing the voice and turned sharply towards the source of the voice. The god of zodiac frowned seeing who it was. "Oh, it's you Shigure...What do you want?" His voice was impatient, clearing not wanting the dog in his presence.

Shigure took a step forward to the god. "I have come to ask you a question."

"And I have to listen why?" Akito replied sharply.

"It concerns Tohru. You wouldn't happen to be involved in the recent events, now would you?"

Akito quickly hid the smirk that threatened to stretch across his sharp and malevolence exterior. He got dangerously close to Shigure, but the dog didn't move an inch. He began circling around him slowly "What in the world do you mean?"

"Well, recently, Tohru has become a mute and hasn't said a word. When we found her beaten up pretty badly. Since then she's not been herself. I just thought you might have something to do with it."

Akito stopped in front of Shigure, a glint in his eye. "I do no such thing to that girl. But as a warning Shigure," –he grabbed Shigure's tie puling his face down to his level –"Don't meddle in my affairs. My affairs are my own business, no one else's!" He spat the last part in the opposing man's face. He released his tie sending the dog a step back.

Shigure only smirked knowingly "If you say so, Akito..." And with that said, he turned left the room.

Akito turned back to the window, the pale moon far off in the distance. A cloud came over it blocking off the pale beams that lit up the man's features.

"He sounds like he's onto us..."

The god turned away from the window looking into the dark where the voice had come from. The smirk he'd been hiding planted on his lips as he quietly "Don't worry, he won't find out, let along tell anyone of what just happened."

"Are you sure? He might figure out what's going on and why you are doing this..."

Turning his back to the window, Akito replied "He won't. Just as long as you keep planning the role of the tormenting teacher, Mr. R, and make sure that that stupid girl doesn't say a word than no one will question you. Besides..."

The strong, chilling wind blew through the room, sending his robes flying in front him. Pink petals off flowers flew in behind him swirling around him. He raised his arms to his sides feeling the powerful wind against them. The dark shadow formed in front of him. He felt the moons light on the sides of his face but felt the shadows under his eyes intensify. He looked like a true god, a powerful being.

In reality he was and he knew it...

He didn't need magical powers to gain what he wanted...

He knew how to get what he wanted with his words and actions...

His smirk became an evil grin as he said darkly "...It's all about control..."

**A nice and sweet moment there between Kyo and Tohru :3. But what about Akito, what's he up to? **

****WARNING FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FINISHED THE MANGA THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER!!** Oh and just to let everyone know I know that Akito is a woman, but until her true gender is revealed (I don't if I'll even do that) 'she' will be 'he'. **END OF SPOILER****

**So, this chapter good? Not so good? Review are awesomely appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Silent Blush

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Another update yay!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**TigerGirl58: Welcome to fanfiction, any questions let me know! :D I'm glad you like the story, oh and *grabs two baseballs bats. Hands one to TigerGirl58 and starts going on a wild rampage* Thanks for your review!**

**Renji's Girll: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the chapter! :) **

**Anubis46545: Glad you like the story and here's the update! :D Thanks for your review!**

**JuSt To RaNdOm: Thank you for your review! :D**

**Asrialth: I started liking Akito towards the end of the manga as well. Glad you liked the scene between Kyo and Tohru and thanks for your review! :)**

**zyeIN: Hehehehe, you're probably right there! ;D Yes, some Kyoru fluff! Thanks for your review!**

**kouga's older woman: He may...or he may not ;). Thanks for your review!**

**JessMess: Man, Akito's sure got an entire mob coming after her. Thank you for your review! :D**

**And also thanks to my readers, you guys are the coolest!**

**Disclaimer: I own three quarters of this idea, this collection of pens, this glass of pepsi, this cover design I did for Fruits Basket, this keyboard and this laptop, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twenty One: Silent Blush**

Sunlight lit up and filtered under her eyelids. She squeezed her eyes before opening them slowly. She felt something warm drape over her body and something even warmer on her hand. In fact, she felt some of her fingers were entwined with whatever was on her hand.

The first thing she saw was the roof tiles. _Wait, how did…That's right, came up here last night to give Kyo something to eat. But did I fall asleep? I must have otherwise…_

She trailed off as she looked up at her outstretched hand. She saw what was on it, what was entwined with her fingers and how the owner was.

A red blush spread across her cheeks.

Her eyes looked away shyly.

What was perfectly entwined with her hand was Kyo's large, rough hand. He was asleep as well, and Tohru couldn't help but notice how different he looked. When he was awake he looked tough, defensive and a hint of secrecy in his eyes. Now as he slept he looked so calm and passive, all signs of defense gone. However, despite this Tohru thought he was very much handsome looking when he was awake.

This made her blush even more. _Um, uh, let's see um…I need to stop thinking like that and focus on today! Um, oh, what's the time?!_

With that thought in mind Tohru slowly and gently untwined her finger out of Kyo's. Her hand automatically missed the heat of the cat's hand, wanted to hold it again. She then slowly sat up making sure not disturb him from his sleep.

She looked down at herself seeing what had kept her warm all night. Her blush increased until it covered her whole face and it was as red as a tomato. _Kyo's jacket. What's Kyo's jacket doing on me?! Did he…DAH!UM,UH,EH?!_

Calming down as quickly as she could, Tohru suddenly noticed how it smelt. The smell of Kyo was all around her. The nice forest, mountain, nature smell that made her feel strange on the inside. It made her heart race whenever-

"Haru, eat the darn chicken…" she heard Kyo mutter. Moments later he did it again this time saying "Damn rat… Cod please…no actually salmon's pretty nice, Tohru…"

He was dreaming about her? Curiosity took over the girl as she listened in. _Wait, no! I have no right to snoop in on other people's business, even if they are talking in their sleep! I suppose I can go make breakfast, and let Kyo sleep a little while longer…_

"Haru, if you don't…chicken's gonna end upon your…Stop taking my cat nip… Where's the cat food…?"

She blinked a few times, wondering what in the world he was dreaming about. Not wanting to go any further because it was his own business, she pulled off the hoodie from her shoulders and put it over Kyo. She smiled as she turned and quietly made her way down to the ladder.

_Thank you, Kyo…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Grandpa Shigure, Grandpa Ayame, how are babies made?"

The novelist dropped the pen he was twirling around, his eyes wide under his glasses. Ayame stopped drinking his tea, his eyes wide too. Did she just say?

"Is there something wrong with how babies are made?" Kisa asked sitting in front of the two adults. She watched them as they both looked at each other. Ayame removed the cup from his lips placing it back on the dish in front of him. Shigure put his book down looking back at the tiger "Kisa, why do you want to know?"

Kisa noted the nervous tone in his voice as he spoke. "Well, I was thinking about sissy and how to make her feel happy. I remembered when Hiro's mother got pregnant she was she was very happy. So I thought would sissy be happy if she got pregnant? Maybe she might!"

Shigure nearly bursted into a fit of laughter but managed to hold it back…_just_. But also felt a little sick. As much as thought behind the act of trying to make Tohru happy was nice, the thought Tohru pregnant and doing…_that_…wasn't as pleasant…

Ayame looked at her confusion. How did she come to that conclusion? Didn't she realise what…wait, if she did she wouldn't have actually come to ask them how babies were made in the first place.

"Well, um, Kisa…" Shigure said, barely getting the statement out past the held back laughter "Are you sure you want to know?"

The tiger nodded frowning. "What's so bad about it?"

"Oh my dear there is nothing bad about it at all! In fact it's quite pleasura-!" Shigure quickly put his hand over Ayame's mouth stopping the snake form talking any further. The dog nervously laughed slowly removing his hand away from the snake when he was sure he had stopped. "Well, um, Ayame, can you close the door…" The snake walked over closing the door and quickly returning to his place.

"Shigure, care to start in giving this young lady an education in how babies are made" Ayame said his voice sounding very professional.

Shigure, clearing his throat, had a small smirk on his face. "Right, Kisa. Now, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much…"

* * *

_Hmmm, where is she? _Hiro wondered walking down the hallway. He'd been looking for Kisa after she disappeared to go to the bathroom. She never came back. Before they'd been talking about his mother's pregnancy and how happy she was. At one point Kisa looked ecstatic, as if she had come up with a brilliant idea. But then she said she had to use the bathroom and ran off. That was about five minutes ago…

"I can't seem to pull it out!" Hiro stopped in front of Shigure's office. That sounded like the dog, and he was struggling with something.

"Oh really? That's strange!" he heard Ayame reply.

"Maybe it's too big to come out." Kisa…Wait, Kisa, what was Kisa doing in there?! What was going on?

"It sure is!" Shigure said with a small grunt.

"Maybe I should try…" What in the world-?

Oh dear god no! They weren't…oh god. Just as Hiro was about to open the door, Yuki walked stopped near the sheep. "Hiro what in the world are you-?!"

"I can't seem to get a hold of it…"

Yuki suddenly became curious as he saw the sheep's cheeks turn bright red.

"It's defiantly stuck in there, no way of getting it out" Shigure said with a defeated sigh.

"No Shigure dear, don't give up! We must pull it out in the name of science!"

Yuki's eyes widened. Name of science? Did that mean…? What in the world-?

Without even realizing it Yuki pushed the door aside.

He blinked a few times.

What…?

There, sitting all around a packet of chewing gum, were Kisa, Shigure and Ayame. At the top of the packet was a piece of gum stuck unmoving and barely even halfway out.

"My dear brother! How are you this morning?"

Yuki quickly left the scene, a look as if saying a black cloud of misery hung over his head. Hiro stood there, his cheeks blushing crazily.

"Hiro, is everything alright? Do you have a fever because you're blushing?" Kisa said concerned.

Hiro looked up shaking his head too quickly "N-N-No, I-I'm fine!" he also left the scene but again too quickly. As he rushed off his raced around and around in his head. _How could I think they were talking to her about that? Or even showing her that? It's just disgusting_

Kisa confused, stood up and sat back to her original place opposite the adults. Ayame got up putting the packet of gym back in his pocket and went over to close the door.

Kisa looked back to the dog "So, um, continue where you left off grandpa…"

Shigure cleared his throat again this time taking off his glasses. "Now Kisa, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much …"

And so he went on. Along the way Ayame would take over, talking about it as if it were nothing to be bashful about. It was just a shame that the tiger was the first one to get a lecture from the two of them.

_I don't think sissy should get pregnant now…_

**Hehehehehehe, poor Kisa, she got 'the talk' from the worst to perverts in the world! XD**

**This chapter good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson  
**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Silent Talent

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Finally, I was able to update! Just two more tests and two assignments to go then I'll be free!**

**Thanks t my reviewers:**

**Jakesparlisle****: Hehehe, me too. I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote it up. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Juleskat101****: You think? I think everyone sounds OC t be honest, but if you say so, thanks :). Glad you like my story and thanks for your review!**

**DriftingDusk****: Yes, indeed poor Kisa. Thanks for your review! :D**

**Envy-pride'ed****: Well, glad you liked that chapter! Thanks for your review! :D**

**TigerGirl58****: Hm, I was learning Italian, although I did want to study Japanese but I guess the Italian was more interesting for me. You might be onto something there about Hatori's reaction! I can see it now...XD. Thanks for your review!**

**Lune the Looney: You can thank my friend for the idea, she's the best! ;D Thanks for your review!**

**amaramichelle****: Indeed, poor Kisa. Thanks for your review! :)**

**Renji's Girll****: We've all had 'The Talk'...I hope o_O'...Thanks for your review!**

**JessMess****: Telling you to get off the ceiling? Wow, she must think you can defy gravity! Thanks for your review! :)**

**JuSt To RaNdOm****: Hehehe, glad you liked it! Thanks for your review! :D**

**kouga's older woman****: I always pictured them giving the younger Sohma's the talk XD. Hatori probably did have a fit at one point! Thank you for your review! **

**zyeIN****: It would have been strange if she actually got pregnant, but then again Kisa only wants sissy to be happy! Or at least, the idea was good until...she ask Shigure and Ayame...Thanks for your review! :)**

**And thanks to my readers, you guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I own this copy of Window Media Player, this phone, this MP3 charging up, this window to my left, this hairbrush and this keyboard, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket and AFI own **_**Prelude 12/21**_

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twenty Two: Silent Talent**

"I'M SORRY! I APOLOGISE TO THE WHOLE WORLD FOR BURNING THE BREAKFAST!! I DON'T DERSEVE TO USE THE RESOURCES AND FOOD THIS WORLD OR THE NEXT PROVIDES FOR ME AND ALL OTHER HUMANS! I'M SORRY WORLD, I APOLOGISE FOR THIS GRAVE SIN! I'M SORRY!!!!!"

Tohru stood outside the kitchen completely frozen. Bewilderment showed on her face as she heard the loud, sorrowful cries come from the kitchen, and then a burning smell. She looked back at Yuki and Hiro, who was in his zodiac form, who just looked back at her with wide eyes. The girl hadn't asked how Hiro transformed into a sheep but she knew if she did he probably wouldn't tell her anyway. One this she could see had that be blushing bright pink and looked as though something had embarrassed him greatly.

"Careful, Miss Honda, you never know what that monkey might be doing in there. For all we know he could have well…burnt down the kitchen."

The girl quickly turned to the door and opened it panicking at the thought of him was actually about to do that!

"I'm sorry, to the pan, I'm sorry to the breakfast!! I can't do ANYTHING right!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!" Ritsu ran around the kitchen frantically with a pan of burning…what was that? Whatever it was it was charcoal black and giving off smoke. Tohru stood there, unmoving, bewildered and panicking.

_W-W-What if h-he drops-s-s t-the pan?!_

Something quickly brushed past Tohru heading straight for the monkey. The next thing she knew the monkey's apology ceremony was silenced and he had fainted on the floor. The pan he'd been holding clattered next to him, the burnt breakfast slipping out onto the floor.

She looked to see who had silenced the panicking monkey.

"Once again the magic touch has prevailed!"

Shigure still had his finger pointed out to where he had poked Ritsu. Once he was sure the monkey was okay and silenced he turned to Tohru pulling his pointed finger back.

Tohru didn't know how to feel. There was Ritsu lying there on the floor and there was Shigure smiling at her.

"Well, I look forward to breakfast Tohru!" he said as he practically skipped by her. She blushed a ting of pink as the dog closed the door behind him.

She looked back to the fainted man on the floor. She rushed to his side, shaking his shoulder gentle trying to wake him up.

It took a few moments but eventually the monkey woke up. He blinked a few times before he sat up "Oh, I must have…" He trailed off when he saw a smiling Tohru next to him. "Oh, Tohru! G-Good morning!"

Her smile increased as she waved at him. Ritsu looked past her to the black charcoal fish he'd been preparing. He sighed heavily and apologetically. "I am so very sorry. I'm so useless I can't even cook the surprise breakfast I wanted to make you. I'm nothing but a burden to this world…"

Tohru face softened from a smile to an expression of concern. He'd come here today just make her breakfast, the least she could do say thank you was…

She quickly turned around picking up the burnt breakfast and disposed it in the bin. Then she picked up the pan, putting that back on the stove, and went to the cupboard. She stood on her tippy toes reaching for the top. She felt a around for moment trying to find the item she was looking for. The monkey didn't notice any of this going on as he continued to apologize.

There it was! Tohru quickly retrieved the book she'd been looking for and rushed to the monkey opening to the page she wanted. As soon as Tohru was back the monkey stopped, seeing the book in front of him. She pointed to the picture of the dish of Miso soup.

"You want to make miso soup?" he asked timidly, looking back to the girl.

She smiled nodding once. She put the book on the counter and stood u helping Ritsu to also stand. Tohru looked up at him hopeful with her hand clasped together. It took Ritsu a moment to realise what it was she intended. "You want me to help you cook breakfast?"

Nodding eagerly, the girl headed towards the fridge gathering the ingredients they needed.

_This is my chance to help her _Ritsu thought, a smile finding its way to his lips. "I'll be glad to help!"

* * *

"Right, next!"

Yuki sighed heavily at this boring task he had been assigned to do. Head judge…deciding who was singing at the dance and who wasn't. On the bright side the delicious breakfast Tohru and Ritsu made this morning was a good way to start the day. He remembered seeing Kisa after she has 'the talk' with Ayame and Shigure. The dog explained to him before went to go eat breakfast that he and Ayame had talked to Kisa about babies.

In truth he felt very sorry for the Tiger. She had to get 'the talk' from the two worst perverts in the world…

Heavy steps entered the room as sad steps left the back exit door. From the shadows he stepped forward, the person who Yuki had been dreading of hearing all day.

"Hey, Yuki. I didn't know you were judging."

"I didn't know you nominated yourself into this, Haru…" Yes indeed Haru was nominated to sing at the dance.

Although Yuki hadn't a clue why he was selected. Last time he heard Haru singing was in grade school. The teacher got him to lead everyone in singing "twinkle, twinkle little star" in the school play, and well…the children's ears were never the same again. Thankfully before they did the play they got someone else to lead everyone in singing. Listening to the cows voice was like hearing nails scrap against a chalkboard.

"Momiji nominated me in," the cow replied blankly digging his hand into his pocket.

The rat then put two and two together. This was how Momiji was going to get into the dance, by nominating Haru he was allowed to come along. He managed to hold back a cringe at the thought of Haru on stage singing at the dance.

"Alright, and which song have you chosen, Hatsuharu?" Haru kept digging through his pocket ignoring Naohito. "Hey, hello-"

"Relax, Chibi, he's getting the CD." Kakeru said leaning back on his chair. He then put his feet up on the judging podium desk and his hands behind his head.

This angered Naohito even more "I told you not to call me that, and take your dirty shoes off the table!"

"Calm down, Chibi," Kimi said with a giggle.

Just as the secretary was about to explode, Hatsuharu found the CD. "Got it, where's the CD player?"

Machi pointed towards the back of the stage where a huge sound system was set up. Haru put the CD in and got the track he wanted. He then took the microphone from the floor, which had been thrown down by the last contestant after they found out they weren't good enough.

"Okay," he said speaking into the microphone "Um, this is _Prelude 12/21 _by AFI…"

He pressed the play button the CD player and walked up to the front of the stage as the start of the song began playing out of the speakers. Yuki plugged his ears ready to hear the voice that had taunted his ears a long time ago.

Machi looked at him confused. "What on earth are you doing?"

Yuki looked at her keeping his hands over his ears "You'll see…"

"_This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise to depart, just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._"_  
_

Yuki stared at his cousin, shocked with mouth gapping open. His voice...was certainly a lot different from when he last heard it. He slowly took his hands away from his ears. Surely this wasn't...Were his ears deceiving him?! The other council members stared at Haru in amazement as he continued with the song.

_  
__"This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise to depart just promise one thing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,  
This is what I brought you may forget me.  
I promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought,  
I thought you need me,  
This is what I thought so think me naïve,  
I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to...sleep._"

Haru looked up at the shocked, amazed and stunned panel of judges. "Erm, why are you looking at me like that? Did I do bad?"

Kakeru shook his head side to side too stunned to even say the word he wanted to say. "Y-Y-You..."

"That was AMAZING!" Kimi shouted out clapping hands.

"I agree! You're so TALENTED!!" Kakeru shouted happily.

"I think so too!" Machi said smiling.

"Pretty good," Naohito said, shocked.

They all turned towards the president who would make the ultimate decision. He shook his head getting out of his stunned phase. He stood up looking down at his cousin.

"Congratulations, Haru."

**Couldn't you just see Haru singing? My friend did, and she went into a full on fan girl mode! **

**IMPORTANT****: Hmmm, I've been thinking…Since I can't quite decide what Haru voice sounds likes, how about you guys decide! **

**It can be from any genre but I'm thinking more along the lines of Alternative Metal, Alternative Rock, Indie Metal and stuff like Three Days Grace, Seether, AFI, Evanescence, etc. If you know a voice from any band that fits into these categories and you think would suit Haru, nominate the voice and it will have a chance to be in the new poll I'm putting up! **

**Then viewers can vote and the winning voice will be Haru's voice and the person who nominated the voice can get a SNEAK PEEK of what there is to come in future chapters!**

**All nominations are welcome and ****songs ****nominations for the dance are too! **

**This chapter good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Silent Lesson

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I just a have few tests and one assignment left to do!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**zyeIN****: Yep, Kyo's in this chapter! Thank you for your review! :D**

**TigerGirl58****: My friend went into a full on fan girl fit when I suggested the idea...o_O. Anyway, thank you for your review! :)**

**JessMess****: Thank you so much for the suggestions, they're greatly appreciated :D. Thanks for your review!**

**Me want mochi****: Thank you for your suggestions, the more the better in this case! Thank you so much for your review! :D**

**Kyoiscute!!!: Yes indeed poor Kisa *sniff*...Okay, moving right along. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Eresa****: Wow, thanks! :D And also thank you for your review!**

**kouga's older woman****: Hmmm, an interesting suggestion, thank you! :D And thanks for your review!**

**Renji's Girll****: Hehehe, I love episode five for that very reason ;D. Thank you for your review!**

**Asrialth****: Hehehe, you may be right ;). Thank you for your review!**

**pinkpuppy2ez****: Thank you for your review and here's the update!**

**Anubis46545****: Really? I thought everyone did, oh well, that's okay. Thanks for your review! :)**

**Tiko 8****: *dramatic* Will she speak ever again? These questions and more shall be answered! Thank you for your review! :D**

**And thank you to my readers, you guys totally ROCK!!**

**Disclaimer: I own this keyboard, this computer, this unfortunate hay fever (Ugh, the thing I hate most about spring, the rest is good though, especially Florida! :D), this strange pain in my leg and that stereo system on the law, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twenty Three: Silent Lesson**

His eyes were focused on her in the school grounds as she sat with her friends on the bench not far from the window he was looking out of. The only light in the room came through the half closed blinds he looked through. He felt the wind of the fan blow onto his neck and rustle through his gelled back hair.

He'd been watching her, everyday he'd been watching her…

He'd been watching her to make sure didn't say a word about anything…

One word and she was finished for good…

He knew that in order to keep her in line and make sure she didn't spill her guts to anyone; serious actions would be put into play, or, as he liked to put it, a serious _lesson_. Akito's order specifically stated that he had to do what he must to keep her from saying a word.

Truth was he wasn't doing for his own little revenge on that girl, oh no; it was for a different reason…

Something he'd wanted to do for a long time…

To him…

The bell rang and he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and out of the courtyard. He saw her two friends wave to her and walk off to their respective classes.

He smirked.

_Time for another lesson…_

_

* * *

  
_

_Later…_

"Sense anything yet, Hana?"

"No not yet, but I think I'm picking up the signal of a Sohma…Kyo possible."

The two girls walked down the hallways of the school in search for their friend. They knew she had a free period now and they'd wanted to ask her when she was free to do some dress shopping for the dance. As much as Uo didn't like shopping, if it was for a formal dress for Hana. Uo already knew what they were wearing, Tohru knew she was going to wear something she just didn't know what it looked like yet, it was just Hana didn't have a dress.

Hana stopped. "I sense her signal."

"Alright way to go! Now, which direction?"

The psychic pointed towards the corner of the hallway "Behind that corner, I detect. But yet…"

Uo turned to her friend, seeing saddened features take over her face. "What is it?"

"She seems to be in distress…"

Without another word the two rushed over to the corner. As they got closer and closer, they heard other rushing footsteps around the corner.

The next thing they knew they were falling backwards.

The impact of the floor hit their backs hard.

The Yankee quickly recovered sitting up to see who they had bumped into.

Concern and alarm took over her features.

Hana noticed this and sat up.

Shock course through her as she saw who it was.

Small drops of blood were splattered on the floor…

* * *

"Guess what?! Guess what?!"

_Urge to kill…RISING!! _Kyo's head practically yelled. He turned to the bunny, who'd been following him since he came in from lunch. "Shaddup!"

Momiji ignored the commented and kept jumping around Kyo. "You won't believe this Kyo! I know you'll be very excited!!"

"I said shut it you little brat!" he shouted bonking Momiji on the head.

The bunny started balling his eyes out ."Waaaa! Kyo's picking on me!"

"See, every time you open your mouth, I swear to god it's as annoying as hell! Now run along to class before I actually kill you!"

"B-B-But I have to tell you t-t-the b-big news…" he said, sniffing.

Kyo turned away from the bunny "Yeah, what?"

Momiji jumped over Kyo's head landing in front of him yet again, smiling hugely. "Guess who's going to be singing at the dance? Haru!!"

Kyo's eyes widened in shock and felt like he was going to be sick. Haru singing at the dance?! Great, that's another problem he was going to have to put up with –the others being trying to find his way through a whole crowd of girls without transforming, Yuki, what he was going to wear and, his biggest problem, somehow find a way to dance with Tohru without transforming…

He couldn't believe he was trying to find a way to dance with her.

Because of two reasons. One, he hated dancing, and two, he couldn't dance! But yet…he wanted to dance with her one way or another. In fact he'd been practicing by himself in his room with a locked door and some instructions he'd printed off from the internet on how to dance. Yes, he was going to the extremes…

"Momiji, how do you-?" He stopped seeing the rabbit was no longer in front of him. He looked all around not seeing any sight of the blonde boy. Shrugging Kyo put his hands in his pockets and walked off down the hallway not really knowing what to do right now. He could go study for some upcoming tests, or he could think of something else that would probably take forever to come up with.

He looked through all the doors for each classroom as he walked by seeing the students, some listening to the teachers, other not.

His thoughts wondered off to last night.

That night on the roof.

He remembered seeing her sleeping, she look so peaceful, all the stress and sadness gone from her face. It made him smile every time he saw that face in his mind. It was like he was looking at the old Tohru again. He also remembered that as he began to fall sleep his hand reached out and held hers. He didn't really know why he did it, but maybe it was to make her feel safe.

But then he woke up this morning to find her missing. He looked all around until he smelt the wonderful breakfast from the kitchen. He found her there with Ritsu preparing breakfast. He went and sat with the others at the table. However, something was different. Firstly, Kisa was blushing like crazy and looking down at the hands in her lap, and Hiro was looking around awkwardly and whenever his eyes landed on Kisa, he'd blush bright pink.

_What's up with them?_ was all he thought. It continued on through breakfast and when they left for school.

…Weird.

Then he came to an all too familiar classroom. The exact same teacher in that classroom as well.

Mr. R…

He could only see the back of him. He saw from behind him his gelled back hair, his brown business suit, his well polished shoes, and his straight posture. Ever since the last lesson (which was yesterday) Kyo had been wondering more and more about this guy.

Yesterday for the whole lesson whenever there was a question on the board he'd ask Tohru to answer it for him. Other students tried to butt in and answer the question instead, but he ignored them only wanting Tohru's answer. She never gave him one, so he picked another student to answer. A lot of people thought she was the 'teacher's pet', but Kyo and her friends thought that wasn't the case.

It really bugged the cat.

Why was he, Mr. R, doing this?

Why is she always so scared to come to class…?

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright dear?!"

Kyo stopped mid step hearing the concerned shout. He turned behind him towards where the call had come from.

The sickbay…?

He shrugged and continued walking.

"Quickly, get me some tissues; we need to stop the bleeding!"

He stopped and turned around again. Now he felt like he had a bad feeling about who had been injured. He felt his body take over. He felt his legs starting to walk towards the sickbay. He didn't know why but curiosity wanted to take over.

He stopped in front of the sickbay slowly turning his head to look at who had been injured.

His eyes widened.

His voice and breath got caught in his throat.

Shock surged through his system.

Blood dripped onto her skirt.

"Tohru!"

Kyo rushed into the room without a second thought. The girl looked up from the floor seeing the orange haired boy past the tissues held up to her nose.

"Excuse me, but I-"

"Don't worry, Miss, he's with us…" Uo interrupted the nurse appearing behind the half-open door. Hana then came out of the bathroom, the sound of a flushing toilet filling the room.

The nurse looked from one to the other, and then shrugged. "If you say so, but I do not want any troublemaking alright?"

And with that she took her leave. Once she closed the door behind her, Uo looked at the boy, a glare almost evident in her stare. "Where were you when this happened?"

Kyo looked back to Tohru who looked at Uo pleadingly, as if to say that she didn't want the two to fight. Hana stepped up next to Tohru's bedside table. "If I am correct then I sense that Tohru does not want you two fighting…"

The girl nodded clutching the tissue tighter to the bridge of her nose.

Uo evidently eased her shoulders and her stance became relaxed. She stepped up next to Tohru sitting beside her on the bed. "How did you get a blood nose again?"

"I can explain," Hana said also taking a place next to Tohru, "The nurse explained that it was the heat that caused the blood nose to trigger seeing as she could see it was broken or wounded in anyway. I must admit myself, it is quite a hot day today…"

This relieved Kyo immensely. He thought from where he stood that she'd gotten hurt again.

He looked at the scene in front of him, and jealousy half filled him now. The scene in front of him was her two friends hugged her tightly smiling in joy.

"We were worried when we bumped into you that we'd caused the blood nose," Uo said hugging the girl tighter.

"Or that someone had hurt you," Hana added also hugging the girl tighter.

Tohru just smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. A sad smile, one Kyo had thought he'd gotten use to but never really did, and still hasn't.

He wished _he _could hug her. He wished he could hug her tightly make all her troubles go away. He wished he could…

He thought that he had broken his promise, to always protect her and make sure no one hit her… again.

**Thanks again for everyone suggestions last chapter for Haru's voice and choice of songs. Remember the songs can be from any genre. **

**This chapter good? Reviews are immensely appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: Silent Designing?

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Wow, been a long time since I last updated, sorry about that. It's last few weeks of school so that means my assessment is coming to a close. **

**Anyway thanks to my patient reviewers:**

**FairyFluff****: Thank you very much for the suggestions and also thanks for the review! :D**

**Tiko 8****: Oh the tragedy! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Juleskat101****: Hmm, he is indeed catching on...Can he solve the mystery soon?! Who knows!! Oh wait...I do! XD Thank you for the reviews and suggestions!**

**JuSt To RaNdOm****: I may...I may not! Hehehe, I'm evil :D. Thank you for your review!**

**Renji's Girll****: (Sniff) I wish he could hug her too...DAMN CURSE!! Anyway, that you for your review! :D**

**kouga's older woman****: He may...he may not....Thank you for your review! :D**

**Nitrea****: Thank you very much, here's the next chapter, and thanks for your review! :)**

**JessMess****: I still have it, ugh, my nose is drippy and my throat hurts and my eyes are watering around the clock twenty-four seven. Don't know if this'll help but here (hands over gigantic cookie and hugs) Thank you for your review! :)**

**zyeIN****: Hehehehe, I can see it now...what I have planned (looks around swiftly) Anyway, thank you for your review!**

**And thanks to my even more patient readers, you guys ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I own this keyboard, this computer, this toasted cheese sandwich, this never stopping dripping nose, this huge supply of tissues, this picture I drew up for a friend, these presents for my best friend who is leaving this week, and this back brace, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twenty Four: Silent Designing?**

"Hello! We're here!"

The group of women all walked into Ayame's shop, three with blank faces, and others with smiles. The women, and girl, in this group were Kagura, Rin, Kisa, Uo, Hana, and Tohru. Kagura led the group around the shop looking around.

Uo and Hana, despite their blank looks, were somewhat confused. "A fabric store?" Uo asked frowning.

"Um, not exactly," Kisa said speaking up. This had been the first time she had met Tohru's friends and she was extremely shy. "Grandpa Ayame makes…uh, very nice, um, outfits."

Uo smiled at the child, thinking that she was somewhat cute. "I see. And I hear you were the one who suggested this idea. I heard from that black head."

"It's Rin!"

Uo looked behind her to see a slightly peeved girl behind her. "Well sorry then." Her voice practically dripped with sarcasm. Annoyed but not wanting to start up an argument, Rin turned around walked a few steps away with her arms crossed. Uo looked to Tohru again. "So where is this grand designer I heard about?"

"Why is that you Kagura?! How long has it been?"

The group all turned towards the direction of the flamboyant voice. Uo and Hana's eyes widened considerably. The Yankees eyebrow twitched. The psychic immediately sensed his electrical waves. _Hmmm, just like the other Sohmas, he was a wave current like them. Interesting…_

"My, my, this is certainly a surprise! All these beautiful princesses here in my shop, I certainly am lucky…"

Kagura, Tohru and Kisa all blushed.

Rin glared at her cousin. "I. Am. Not. A. Princess." she got through her clenched teeth.

Ayame ignored her looking at the other two girls he'd thought never seen before. Then something clicked in the back of his mind…_the play_. "Oh, I remember you now! You were in the same play as Tohru! How are you, um…young ladies?" The snake wasn't really sure what to call them. The one with blonde hair seemed to have the Yankee look about her and the one next her just scared him…He remembered the last time he saw them when they were ordering their costumes. By the looks of it they didn't seem to remember him. How could he be that forgettable? He was Ayame, the most unforgettable person in the world!

Uo's eyebrow rose up in bewilderment. "Lady? Hardly!"

Hana stared at the silver haired blankly, practically giving her answer.

He looked away from them immediately. "R-Right, so what can I do for all of you today?"

"Well, we heard from Kisa that you were designing a dress for Tohru," Kagura spoke up, grinning, "and we were hoping to add to your designs. In other words, we wanna help out in designing it."

Ayame and Mine looked at each other, surprised and confused, and said in perfect unison "A group design?!"

"Is that okay, grandpa?" Kisa said hiding behind Tohru shyly.

Ayame looked to the girl smirking. It couldn't hurt, could it? He turned back to the seamstress. "What do you think, Mine?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Mine exclaimed excitedly.

"Then it's settled"-he turned back to the group of women –"We shall all design it together! Different ideas and inspirations to create the perfect dress for Tohru!"

* * *

_Five minutes later…_

"No, what do you think she is?! In charge of sexiness?!"

"All I'm saying is that she should have a low cut round neck, it'll make her more attractive!"

"No it won't, it'll make her look like a slu-"

"Who are you calling a -?!"

"I never said I was calling you-!"

"Can I just ask, what do you have against long, low-cut round necks?!" Rin exclaimed loudly.

"I know orange top wouldn't mind seeing her with a round neck," Uo said, sarcasm and anger evident in her voice.

"I think some of the adults would mind," Hana spoke up.

"...I know Shigure wouldn't mind at all!" Ayame said his voice sounded suggestive.

"Can we please all calm down!"

And so the arguments went on. All sorts of weird things were argued and debated.

"EVERYONE, QUIET!"

The room fell silent. Kagura sounded scary just then...

Tohru looked behind her toward the room where everyone was planning her formal dress. She didn't want them to go to all this trouble just for a dress that probably wouldn't suit her anyway. She didn't deserve this...

"I, um, have an idea…"

"Yes Kisa?" That sounded like Kagura again.

There was a long pause. Then…

"Wow! That's really good!" Mine exclaimed.

"And if we add that," Uo piped up.

"And I think that would nicely suit this," Ayame offered.

"Oh, what about this?!" Kagura said excitedly.

"Maybe would we should had something like this as well," Rin said, sounding happy.

"I think, however, we should change this and add this instead," Hana said.

"Hmm…or we can add both!" Mine and Ayame said in unison.

"Yeah! That looks great!" Uo said even more happy.

"I actually like it," Rin said, a smile evident in her voice.

"It's very Tohru," Ayame said, a smile also evident in his voice.

"I really think sissy will like it," Kisa said.

"I agree" Mine said.

"Very good," Hana said. "But what colour should it be?"

Another long pause before everyone said together…

"Blue"

"White"

"Gold"

"Green"

"Black"

"Red"

"Purple"

Then the arguments started up again, except this time they were a lot louder.

Tohru felt a smile grace her features. As much as she didn't like them arguing, she really appreciated that they were doing this for her, even though she felt she didn't deserve it.

"_You're nothing but a pawn in this game…"_

The memory she wanted to vanish came back sending a new wave of shivers down her spine. Yesterday…

After she left the sickbay, she tried to show her friends that she was just going to her locker. When they got what she was trying to tell them, they left for their classes. Kyo had left a lot earlier for his classes. But the truth was…

She had to go she _him_…

She had to suffer more verbal abuse…

She had to suffer more pain…

She had to suffer a cut…

She had to suffer for...

…Him…

"_The day approaches soon, Miss Tohru Honda, don't forget about it, or else _he'll _get what's coming for him!_"

**Oooooooooooooooo, what can that possibly mean? **

**I can imagine Rin and Uo arguing, don't know why but their personalities seem a lot alike so I imagine they'd react almost the same way to each other. Also, they both seem like the tough girls so there is bound to be a fight or two.**

**No Kyo, I know. He'll be in the next chapter though!**

**Anyway, this chapter good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five:Silent Embarrassment

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Okay, so now there is no more assessment which means I can update more! Sorry again for the long wait, last test was this week on Wednesday. I thought I'd make this a comic relief chapter because the story really needs some laughter and light on it. **

**So thanks to my reviewers:**

**Renji's Girll****: I have returned with an update! Thanks for your review! :)**

**Juleskat101****: New computer ay? Good for you, I just wish I could get a new one. Thanks for your review! :D**

**aliceneko-chan****: Haru going psycho at the dance? There might be something in that yet...Thanks for your review! :)**

**FairyFluff**** : Yes it would seem so wouldn't it? But is your hypothesis correct?! Well...according to the laws of being an author I cannot tell you!! XD Thank you for your review! **

**zyeIN****: *Looks back at review. Re-reads in disbelief. Screams.* What?! REALLY?! Yes of course you can do fanart for the story! Thank you so much, I'm so honoured!! Be sure to let me know when it's finished and posted, I really wanna see it! And thanks for the review! :D *Dances***

**Asrialth****: Hehehe, I thought everyone was pretty out of character, but if you say so! :D Thank you for your review and I'm glad it was worth the wait, sorry again!**

**JessMess****: Thanks, I think I need it. XD Thanks for your review!**

**kouga's older woman****: Hehehe, that just gave me an idea *looks around shifty* Thanks for your review! :D**

**And thanks to my awesome readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own this keyboard, this computer, this cup of Aussie breakfast tea, this piece of toast, this clock that says it's 10:39 AM, that lamp shade, and this idea for a comic relief chapter, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twenty Five: Silent Embarrassment**

"I'm telling you mine's longer!"

Tohru stopped in front of the door hearing Kyo yell angrily. Kisa also stopped but too quickly. She nearly lost balance of the pile of laundry she was holding. _What's going on in there? _Tohru thought.

"What?" Yuki said, bemused.

"You heard me, mine's longer!" Tohru looked to Kisa, only to see the tiger blushing bright scarlet. Did she know what they were talking about?

_What does he-?_

"What makes you think that, stupid cat?"

"I just know dammit!"

"Alright you've done it now girly boy, we're taking this outside to compare!"

"Ugh, let's just end this and compare here."

Tohru frowned in confusion as she heard zips being…unzipped. Kisa's blushed increased until she looked like a beetroot from Yuki's secret base.

Tohru still wasn't quite sure what it was they were doing, so she the door opened to see…

"You're one centimeter off, you stupid cat…"

Kyo looked from his ruler to Yuki's. Sadly, the rat was right. Grumbling Kyo threw his ruler across the room landing in the kitchen. "Damnnit, one centimeter!"

_They were comparing the size of their rulers? _Tohru thought even more confused. Yuki turned around to see she was present in the room. "Oh, Miss Honda! Is something wrong?"

Tohru shook her head, forming a smile. She looked to a fuming Kyo who glared at the rat from across the table. The rat put his ruler back in his pencil case, zipped back up again, and turned back to his studies. Not really knowing what to do, she left the room to hang up the washing. Kisa followed behind her still blushing but only a faint pink. She was glad it wasn't what she thought it was.

After having that talk with her two cousins, she would never think about life the same way again…

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up seeing that they were already outside at the washing line. She unhurriedly placed the pile of laundry on the ground seeing sissy take the first item of clothing. Just as she was about to join Tohru in her task, she remembered something.

"Sissy," she said tugging on her the girls skirt gently.

Tohru looked down to the girl smiling.

"Sissy, I'm sorry but I have to go. Hiro wanted me to go watch a new anime with him. Is…Is that okay?"

Tohru nodded, her smile still present.

The tiger smiled back at her. "I'll come back and visit soon!"

She ran off to the side of the house looking and seeing Tohru waving goodbye.

When the girl had disappeared around the corner, Tohru resumed her task of hanging up the washing. It wasn't long until someone else came along to help.

"Hey, let me do this, you go take a break!"

She turned to see a slightly angry Kyo walking towards her. She shook her head, determined to finish the job. Even so, Kyo picked up a shirt and hung it up. "Fine, be that way. That isn't gonna stop me from helping you anyway…"

And so he too began the task of hanging up the washing. Tohru just smiled, thankful that he was with her right now. She remembered when he wasn't with her a few weeks. It was sad really, because he was avoiding her. And she really-

"UH-WHOA!!"

The embarrassed and confused yell broke her from her thoughts. She jumped at least three feet in the air dropping the sweater she was about to hang up. When she fully recovered, she see looked to Kyo to see what he had shouted about…

He stood there, his face crimson red, his jaw practically on the ground, and something in his hands. She saw what the item was …

…Kyo's boxers

"T-T-Tohru…Y-You wash everything don't you?!" he said able to recover his jaw from the ground and talk.

She nodded, not really knowing what he was thinking.

"Even…my boxers?"

Realization dawned on her. Oh…She never thought of it that way.

She'd been in this house for quite some time –nearly two years- and she had never thought about hanging up the Sohma's underwear like that before.

Then she noticed he had something else…

Her cheeks went bright red and she nearly died of embarrassment there and then!

Kyo looked down back to his boxers…

He saw what she was looking at…

His eyes widened…

Was that…

…her bra?!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

The next thing he knew he'd thrown both garments into the air. They went flying above the house for the whole world to see!

Tohru began to panic, running around as her bra came flying back down to earth. Kyo watched as his boxers swayed in the wind and…

"Oh. .No!" They landed in a tree at the very top, waving like a flag on a flag pole.

At that moment Shigure came out wondering what all the noise was about."What on earth is-?"

Kyo saw why the dog stopped mid sentence. The cat's eye twitched madly as he saw the sight. Tohru blushed uncontrollably, seeing where her bra had landed…

Right on Shigure's head…

Shigure pulled the under garment off his head. He blinked a few times staring at it in disbelief. "My dreams…have come true…it's raining bras!"

"You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled. He ran towards the dog ready to beat him until he was seeing stars around his head.

In background Tohru could only watch the scene, frozen to the spot and only thinking that she'll never think about hanging up the washing the same way again.

**Okay, so I guess Shigure was BIT more perverted than usual in this chapter. I could just see it, Shigure dreaming of bras raining down from the sky…**

**This chapter good? Not good? Please review of you have time!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: Silent Heat

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for being patient with this chapter…again -_-…I really need to update again more often…**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:**

**azherd****: Inappropriate indeed...XD Thanks for your review! :D P.S: Oh and I like your avatar! **

**Renji's Girll****: I know, you can thank ****zyeIN**** for the amazing work :). Thanks for your review!**

**songaddict26: Thank you for your review! :D**

**kouga's older woman****: I guess he would be...*See's Shigure in the distance* No, Shigure, the weather forecast didn't say anything about raining bras, just normal rain! *See him walk away disappointed* Thanks for your review! :D**

**Juleskat101****: If he said that in the anime...XD Thanks for your review!**

**FairyFluff****: I pictured it like in episode 14 when he wakes up next to Ayame, or something like that. *Looks to see Kyo looking around the room suspiciously* Oi, get outta here! Shigure isn't here if that's what- * Looks under desk seeing Shigure. Turns back to Kyo* Oh my no he isn't here at all! *Points t desk... Huge dust cloud, big hole in wall...* Thanks for your review! :)**

**zyeIN****: Again thank you so much! You did a really fantastic job and I'll be sure to put a link on my profile page! :D Thanks for your review!**

**Lil Inuyasha00****: Funny if it somehow became like that...*Looks towards Japan determined* Thanks for your review! :)**

**JessMess****: Who couldn't?! Thanks you for your review! :D**

**JuSt To RaNdOm****: Hehehe! Thank you for your review! :D**

**Anubis46545****: Voices? *looks bewildered* Don't worry, they talk to me too...they're called ear elves...I'm not insane, no, why would you think that?! Thank you for your review! :)**

**And thanks to my kick-butt cool readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own this MP3, this permission form to leave school early this week, this cup of tea, this cup which contains the tea, these headphones, that door frame and the floor board my foot in currently tapping, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twenty Six: Silent Heat**

It was only two weeks away until the dance would finally arrive. Everyone was getting excited and the school had finally booked a function area. It was this really fancy Japanese hotel not far from the school. It was five stars and was the best in the street. And supposedly it had very beautiful gardens, the best in all of the country.

And as for today, it was quiet and peaceful. Everyone had learned to get along. So therefore there wasn't any more fighting between-

"You damn cheater, orange top!"

"Who are you calling a cheater?! I'm not the one cheating around here Yankee!"

…or maybe not.

"Are you saying I'm cheating?!" Uo exclaimed, glaring Kyo opposite her.

"To hell yeah I am!" he exclaimed back, nearly dropping his cards.

The Yankee's eye started twitching rapidly. "Next time you say that crap I'll knock your brains out!"

"Go ahead and try, I'll take you on!"

Tohru looked between the two as they continued to argue. Hana had her eyes closed indulging in the power of signals between the two. "Aren't those the best electric signals ever?"

And then there was Yuki, who had gone to the bathroom, although he sure was taking his time.

"Well at least I wasn't the one who climbed up a tree this morning to retrieve my underwear!" Uo said, her tone mocking.

The moment the Yankee mention that situation, Tohru's cheeks blushed. She remembered seeing this morning while she was making breakfast. A tired yet determined Kyo climbing his way up the tree to retrieve his boxers. Then Uo and Hana arrived and what did they see when they got there?

"_Is that Orange top climbing a tree?" Uo said, squinting her eyes to get a better look._

_I believe he is trying to get his boxers from the top," Hana said with some confusion in her voice. _

_Uo's eyes widened in surprised. It was then that as he was coming down that she believed Hana. Her laughter could be heard from miles away…_

A vein in the side of Kyo's head popped out and began twitching frantically. "Okay that does it…"

"What, you gonna challenge me?"

"No! I'm gonna beat you at this game and when I win your have to die your hair like a rainbow!"

"Alright, and since I know I'm gonna win you have to paint your nails fluro pink!"

"You're on!!"

And so a new game began between the two very pissed off and eager teenagers…

Kyo had never sweated so much in his life, not even at training. He was losing and he knew it.

Uo grinned as though she had already won the game. The gleam in her eyes didn't disappear as she pulled out another card onto the pile.

_Three minutes later...  
_

_Damn! She's close to winning…_

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Uo said plugging her nose and pulling her head away from the source of the stench.

"Huh?"

Tohru also had her nose plugged. Hana just blinked as though she didn't notice the smell. Then after a few seconds she too plugged her nose. "I believe it is coming from you…"

She pointed toward Kyo, who was now sweating even more now, because of the look Hana's eye, that scary look…

"Phew, when did you last take a bath?!" Uo asked fanning away the stench with her cards.

"This morning, and anyway it's probably not me," he said, biting his lip. _Am I sweating that much?_

"I can't continue this game until you take a bath. Go have one, now"

"What? No way! I gonna finish this game-"

"I suggest the same idea," Hana said standing up and calmly walking towards the cat, "Have you thought about your hygiene lately? If you don't take a bath then what example are you setting for our precious, little Tohru then?"

Kyo shivered. He could have sworn he saw small, purple bolts of lighting and sparks forming around her. _So scary…_

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going, geez!"

Once the cat left the room, everyone was able to breathe…

But as she heard the cat make his way up the stairs towards the bathroom, Tohru began to get concerned about Yuki. _I hope nothing bad has happened to him…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Shigure, I can't seem to get it in."

Yuki stopped right in front of Shigure's bedroom door. He heard the sound of bed springs squeaking and something banging into the wall. He blinked a few times before turning his head towards the door. _Was that Ayame just now? And why are those sounds-?_

"I don't think you're doing it right," Shigure's voice drifted through the door.

"Just...just a technical difficulty," Ayame grunted in response, and Yuki suddenly got a bad feeling about this.

"I thought you said you knew what to do..." Shigure replied uncertainly, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, well...it just won't go in. I think it's too big or something."

Yuki eye twitched rapidly. _WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN THERE?!_

He banged the door open praying that it wasn't what he thought it was…

The two adults looked at him in surprise.

Shigure was the first to speak up "Oh Yuki?! Gave me a scare there, um, do you know how to fix this?"

_Oh thank god…_

There, standing on Shigure's bed, was Ayame and Shigure sat on the floor with his novel. Ayame had a light bulb in one hand, while his other hand was flat against the ceiling.

"Why my dear brother, he would be able to help us! I thought I could replace Shigure's light but it appears I can't."

Yuki was still recovering from the fact that they were trying to install a new light bulb instead of…well, something that he'd rather not picture. But then he realized something.

Why was Shigure getting _Ayame_, of all people, to install a light bulb? Didn't he realise Ayame had way too much confidence for one _normal _human being?! These questions repeated in his head a million times until his thoughts were broken by a loud _thud_.

"So will you help us?" Ayame said who had jumped off Shigure's bed and was now standing next to the dog.

Yuki had nothing else really better to do. The only thing he'd be doing downstairs is watching Kyo getting his butt kicked by a Yankee. The rat shrugged. "I suppose I could try…"

* * *

_I didn't expect these towels to be so heavy…_ Tohru walked almost aimlessly down the hallway. She couldn't see over the pile of towels she was carrying in her hands. She figured that while she was waiting for Kyo to return she'd do some housework. As it was Uo was trying to find a good brand of pink nail polish for Kyo and Hana was eating quietly the lunch Tohru had made.

She heard a door open at the end of the hallway.

Heavy, wet steps walked towards her. Even though she kept walking, she tried to see over the pile of towels. She almost lost balance as she accidently bumped into a wall. The footsteps came closer. She tried looking out to the sides. Of the pile of towels.

Too late…

The next thing she knew she was falling…

She gasped in surprise…

The towels were flying around her…

She was too surprised to react…

She fell back onto the floor hard…

She saw someone fall with her…

Before he could crash into her he put his hands in front of him…

He landed right above her…

Under him she looked so surprised and uncertain…

Realization took over as she saw who it was…

_Kyo…_

It took a moment for the cat to realize what was going on and what had happened. He'd just come out of the bathroom and was too deep in thought of how he was going to win against the Yankee that he didn't see her there.

And now she was right under him, and so close…

Not close enough for him to transform, but closer then he'd ever been to her.

He couldn't say anything, nor could she. Words were beyond them as they looked at each other, unable to tear their gaze away.

His face was centimeters away from hers.

His wet, orange hair tickled her cheeks.

His red eyes stared at her with a strange emotion. She wasn't quite sure what it but she certainly knew it was something she'd never seen before in his eyes. His pupils were dilated; the red in his eyes became a smoldering fire and his lids hooded over his eyes a fraction more.

Her eyes scanned the rest of his face finally landing on his parted lips.

She felt his hot breath against her face. It sent a weird sensation through, like she enjoyed him being this close. Then strangely curiosity took over and…

Her eyes wondered down further.

Water droplets made his tanned skin and muscles glisten…

Warmth radiated off his body making her feel like jelly…

It was then she realized the only thing he had on him was the towel wrapped around lower waist…

She felt the some drops of water drip onto her clothes making a tingling shiver run up and down her spine.

Her eyes wondered back to his face as her blush took effect. She was blushing crimson. She stared back into his eyes warily and embarrassed. What was this feeling she was having? This feeling that made her heart pounded in her chest and her face become extremely hot and flushed.

He stared back at her, unable to move. His eyes scanned her blushing face. They landed on her parted lips. His heart raced so fast it skipped a few beats. He couldn't take his eyes off her lips…

Her perfect, soft lips…

He couldn't resist the urge anymore…

She watched him as he slowly leaned his face down toward her…

Her eyes slowly started closing…

*** Looks around to see angry readers banging against the screen of computer* Okay, again, WORST possible time to stop, I know! My friend threatened that she'd bring an entire mob if I didn't get the next chapter out soon *_*" **

**Um…Oh yeah, this might calm you all down a bit. *Takes out megaphone* I have a new POLL on my profile! It's voting for Haru's voice, so don't forget to vote. I'd recommended before voting that you'd listen to all the voices. You know just to make sure. Anyway, song suggestions are still welcome, form any genre.**

**This chapter any good? Not good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Silent Jealousy

**AN:**** GUAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH???!?!! **

**200 REVIEWS?!!!? **

**Oh wow, my dreams are coming true! I…I never thought I'd ever get 200 reviews! Oh wow…THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, you guys have really made my day!! **

**And the 200****th**** review goes to…Tiko 8! Congrats!! As a prize, um…this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**As a present:**

**Reviewers, you'll all get a prize at the end of this story, so stick around to see what is! ;)**

**Readers, you have a my deepest thanks and cookies *Hands out cookies* :D**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Tiko 8: I leave you hanging no more! You're the 200****th**** review, congradulations! Thanks for your reviews! :D**

**JuSt To RaNdOm****: Will she, won't she? Find out this chapter, and thanks for your review! :)**

**JessMess****: Hehehehe, that had me laughing for hours! I wish I thought of that before, good one! Thanks for your review! :D**

**Juleskat101****: Hmmm, do they or don't they? Find out! Why should Kyo have nail polish on at the time? *confused* Oh well, thanks for your review! :D**

**Renji's Girll****: I know, didn't she do a great job? Thank you for your review! :)**

**kouga's older woman****: Hehehe, I'm evil! XD Thanks for your review!**

**Lil Inuyasha00****: Here's the update, don't go exploding on me o_O. Thanks for your review!**

**orange sodap0p****: Man, you're one smart person coming up with all those theories! But are any of them true I wonder...Well, you'll have to stick around to find out! Thank you for your review! :D**

**zyeIN****: I can always see Kyo climbing up a tree as it is! Thank for the review and for the fan art, you totally rock! :)**

**And thanks to my rockin' readers!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this copy of **_Savin' Me _**from Nickelback, this weord looking potato chip, my 36 degree spine, the backbrace that keeps it that way, these bruises from PE, that lamp and the road going down the hill I live on, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Silent Jealousy**

_He couldn't resist the urge anymore… _

_She watched him as he slowly leaned his face down toward her…_

_Her eyes slowly started closing…_

"And so the cat has found his prey…"

Kyo froze; his lips were literally millimeters away from Tohru's. As he pulled his face away from hers he looked up to see who had caught them.

He ducked his head down trying to hide his blush and held back to urge to go punch one of the three zodiacs. He quickly removed himself from above Tohru and stood up. Tohru sat up blushing beyond belief. She hid her eyes under her fringe embarrassed and shy about the whole situation.

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Well, this is certainly different. Kyo I-"

"Damn you all!!" Kyo exclaimed in pure anger and humiliation. With that he turned around stormed past all of them, knocking the rat's shoulder deliberately on the way. When he entered and slammed the door of his room behind him, Shigure started chuckling. "I never thought I'd see the day he'd do something like that to our precious flower!"

"Indeed, I never thought I'd see the day!" Ayame said with a carefree flamboyant laugh. "Those raging hormones! Never know what they'll do next! Next thing you know he'll-"

"Aya, not in front of the innocent, please." Shigure said with a smirk. He jerked his thumb towards his room, indicating a signal to the snake. Ayame understood immediately. "In fact, why don't we continue _this _conversation, in your room…?"

With that, the two dirty minded adults walked back into Shigure's room closing the door behind them. Ayame knew what the dog meant when he made the signal. _The last thing she wants right now everyone standing around her and embarrassing her…_

Back outside the dog's room, Yuki just stood there, unmoving. He was in very deep thought. Thoughts about the events that had just occurred. He felt an emotion he knew well enough to understand.

…Jealousy…

He was jealous of the very person who couldn't beat him in hand to hand combat, but yet could make her blush, smile and in general…happy beyond belief. He was always there for her when she was in trouble. He was the one found her in the bloody state she was in. In fact, because of his jealousy, it was half the reason he went after him that night and fought with him, cursing him and hitting him.

Then it was rumored that he was going to go to the dance with Tohru. The rat had planned to ask the girl out, but now he was too late. He knew that those rumors were true when her two friends told him everything. How she ran out, he ran after her and then he comforted her in the hallway. Yet, he still believed that the rumors weren't true. He denied that fact…

…Until now.

New jealousy coursed through his veins…

Why was it like this…?

He heard a door close.

This knocked him out of his thoughts.

It was then he realised that Tohru was no longer around.

The towels had been collected around him and she was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed heavily making his way to his room to study. "Stupid cat..."

* * *

_Next day..._

"I'll be just back in a moment class," the teacher said running out the door. Once he was gone everyone started chatting to each other.

_We never finished that game_, Uo realised leaning back on her chair. _In fact, because I ended up in the lead yesterday, that means I won! _She smiled triumphantly. _But wait...that little bet..._

She turned around to see orange top behind her.

She grinned.

This was her chance to use this situation to her advantage!

She quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Before anyone could see what she was doing, she swiped out her instrument of pure evil.

The fluro pink nail polish...

As much as she dreaded the colour pink, she knew that Kyo hated it even more.

She started on his left hand, which was hanging over the edge of the desk. She couldn't help but chuckle darkly as she painted his nails Even though the Yankee had no experience in painting nails; she did a very good job. Next was the right hand.

_Damn, how's this suppose to work?_

His right hand was under the side of his face, his nails covered.

_I only have one choice_, Uo thought reluctantly. She had no choice but to try and pull his hand out without waking him up.

She put the bottle of nail polish back down on her desk, and turned back around to the sleeping orange haired boy.

She quickly and quietly grabbed hold of his wrist.

No signs of him waking up so far...

_So far so good..._

Now for the hard part.

She slowly began trying to pull his hand out from under his face. If she didn't do this part as slowly as possible, his face would land on the desk with a hard _thud_ and her plan would be ruined.

It felt like forever up until half of his hand was out.

He started fidgeting.

She froze, dead still.

He frowned, changing his peaceful expression into troubled. "Love...Toh...ru..."

Her eyes widened.

Did he just murmur...?

No! It must have been her imagination; surely, it couldn't have been...

"Love..."

She listened in again, wanting to see if he actually said...

"Love...To...Tofu...rules the world..."

She sighed in relief quietly. Thanks goodness. If he had actually said he loved Tohru, she would have had a fit and a seizure all in one. How could she even think he would say something like that? _I can be really silly sometimes..._

Now that he was still again, she then continued with her task, eventually pulling his whole hand out without waking him up.

She snickered in success, painting his nails just as good as the first time.

The room fell silent.

"Sorry about that class!" Uo quickly withdrew the brush from his completely nail painted hand and turned back to the teacher. "Now, where were we...?" As he picked off where he left the class, she screwed the lid back onto the bottle and pushed it back into her pocket. She looked around seeing that Tohru and Hana hadn't noticed her. Yuki, who was behind Kyo, didn't seem to have noticed her evil deed as well.

She looked back to Tohru, seeing the girl smile at her.

She smiled back and turned back towards the front. _Yeah, it's stupid of me to think that orange top loves Tohru. As it is Tohru...I'm not sure. She might like him yet..._

Shortly after, the bell rang.

She heard him wake up.

She grinned.

_It's show time!_

**What will his reaction be? And what is this about Haru getting into a horrifying costume in the next chapter? Find out in the next chapter!**

**So, as I was saying last chapter, zyeIN has done some fan art for chapter 25. If you haven't looked at it already go look at it this instant! (Unless you have something better or far more important to be doing…) I have a link to fan art on my profile. Also don't forget to check out her other stuff. She's a seriously good artist! :D**

**And the Haru poll will be open until the chapter before the dance, whenever that is…A long way off hopefully.**

**This chapter good? Not good? Reviews are greatly appreciated (I might make it to 300 yet!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Silent Imagination

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait again, but I lost my USB and it had the chapter on it, hope it was worth that wait! SCHOOL'S OVER!!! Yay! Party!!! *Dances and offers cake and cookies* Not going back to that building for 7 weeks!!**

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:**

**Tiko 8: I don't think I'll make it that far, but I can only try! Thanks for your review! :D**

**Erte Girl: Hehehe, yeah! ;P Thank you for your review!**

**Lil Inuyasha00: Will she, won't she? Will it, won't it? We shall have to find out! Thank you for your review! :D**

**Renji's Girll: Oh well, they can be his new scratching pole...XD Thank you for your review!**

**amaramichelle: Indeed she is. Thanks for your review! :)**

**FairyFluff: Eh, that mob is still outside on my lawn in tents *looks outside, quickly pokes head back to screen* Yes, they're nearly awake now. Thanks for your review! :D**

**Rasberybutt: I really enjoy doing those conversations! :D Thank you for your review!**

**Juleskat101: *Laughs* Oh god, I could see Ayame doing that!! There might be something in that...thanks. And also thanks for your review! :)**

**orange sodap0p: Oh wait till you see the reaction! Thank you for your review! :)**

**zyeIN: AAAHHH!! I'm sorry, I apologise to you and the world!! I'M SORRY!!!! *cough, choke, cough* sorry got a bit...carried away there. Anyway, if wanna do more feel free, I'd love it if you did! :D And your the one who ROCKS!! You and the other reviewers! Thanks for your review!**

**kouga's older woman: *mock suspicion* Hmmm, I think someone ELSE will be laughing...Anyway, thank you for your review! :D**

**JessMess: Hehehehe, I hope you like it! Thanks for your review! :D**

**rmarie15: Always pictured him saying that with a bra on his head XD Thanks for your review!**

**SmOrOn: Yeah sure! I love Over and Over, one of my favourites from them :D Thanks for your review!**

**Thank you to my readers, you guys ROCK!!**

**And also a deep thank you to all those who have put this story in their favourites and on story alert, it really means a lot to me! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this copy of Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, This wondow to my left, this card I plan to send to my friend, this USB, and this cushion I'm sitting on, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Silent Imagination?**

"GUAAAAHHHH!!!"

Uo bursted into hysterics of laughter. Tohru was too shaken by the loud yell to even react. Hana just blinked but smiled. Yuki had already left the room with a look of confidence on his face. But Kyo...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YANKEE?!" he yelled in pure anger and embarrassment.

Everyone who was about to leave the room stopped to look. They too burst into hysterics at the sight of Kyo's nails painted pink. Some even had tears leaking out the sides of their eyes, while other clutched their sides they were laughing so hard.

The Yankee stopped laughing but grinned evilly nonetheless, with a strange look of innocence in her eyes. "What makes you think I did it, orange top?"

"Who else would do it?!" Kyo yelled back not falling for the innocent look.

"Okay, so what if I did?!" Uo said discarding the innocent look "A bet's a bet, remember?!"

"Wait till I get my hands on ya!!" Kyo yelled running towards her.

"Excuse me, but do you think you could possibly take this outside?" the teacher said pointing towards the door angrily.

Kyo twitch madly where he had stopped. Uo smirked running out of the room. Kyo only ran after her. Behind him there could have been flames forming behind him. He was on a wild rampage, and everyone knew...it was just a shame that the classroom door wouldn't be the same ever again...

Not wanting things to get out of hand, Tohru began to follow the trial Kyo was running, which wasn't hard when she saw down the corridor. Everyone looked at each other shocked and there was a huge gap down the whole hallway. Hana came up behind Tohru trying to sense the waves. "Courtyard...they're in the courtyard."

With that the two set off after the two teenagers. Silence hung over them, but it was a comfortable silence. It didn't last long when Hana spoke. "I still can't believe that within only two weeks we'll be graduating..."

The statement almost made Tohru freeze. It surprised her that she actually kept walking instead of just standing there in shock. So many thoughts ran in her mind, mostly of uncertainties of the future. Other thoughts were of doubts, triumphs and goals. Yet as she took another step down the hallway her goals and triumphs disappeared.

He was...

...there...

...looking at her with that grin he almost always wore through the little window in the door of a classroom. Hana didn't seem to notice, but sensed something...something strange...She looked to Tohru but said nothing. She looked uncertain.

_...I wish your uncertainties would be washed away, Tohru. The last I want in this world is for you to be in pain..._

* * *

He leaned again the wall still trying to recover. His heart still pounded in his chest, but it felt as thought was going to explode out of his ribcage. That was the hardest and most challenging thing he had ever done in his life! It was worse than any of his training session, worse than being in Ayame's shop and a lot worse than seeing Ayame and Shigure acting like a married couple.

What Yuki had just done was ask Machi to the dance...

He blurted it all out when the other student council members had left the room. She was so shocked at first, which made Yuki worry a lot. In fact he was about o take the entire invitation back but she spoke and only said one word he needed to hear...

_Yes..._

And just now he'd walked out to find Haru for the dance rehearsal. He was so happy...

His smile was so wide it reached ear to ear. The nervousness had been worth it...

"What do you mean by that?!"

He froze. It couldn't be... The prince thought he heard...

"It won't be long now, you'll see..."

"You better be doing your job or else she won't keep quiet!"

It was!

...Mr R and...Akito.

Now his heart pounded for a different reason, in fear. The smile fell from his face. What was Akito doing here at school?

"Believe me, everything in going fine. It's just...I think she's getting a little _too_ close..." Mr R sounded different for some reason, his voice sounded almost a bit crazy.

"Don't you see?! That's the point!"

Without thinking Yuki grabbed gold of the door and slammed it open.

Nothing...

There was no in here...

Not a single bit evidence to suggest someone had been in here...

_Am I going delusional?_ The rat thought grasping his head with one hand. Maybe the event before was making him imagine things. But why would he imagine Mr R talking to Akito?

Yet...this room felt colder than before...

"Yuki..."

The prince froze feeling a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around expecting to see Akito...

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?"

Relief coursed through the prince as he saw who it was. "No, nothing at all, Haru... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the rehearsal?"

Haru's expression went placid. "That idiotic former president guy told me to come and get you. He was getting concerned because you hadn't showed up. I'm kinda a glad actually, 'cause he said that he had a costume for me, from that musical _Priscilla: Queen of the Desert_." **(AN: **_**Priscilla: Queen of the Desert **_**is an Australian Musical. If you look it up on Google you'll see the costumes he's talking about...)**

Horrifying images invaded Yuki's mind. He wanted Haru to wear _those _kinds of costumes?!

"Well, what are doing in here anyway?"Haru walked into the room leaving Yuki at the doorway. Haru expression went into thought a he looked around the classroom. "It's strange it seems really...cold in here."

Yuki said nothing. Haru turned around back to his cousin. "You sure you're okay?"

The rat nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot my, um...book in here. I guess I'll look for it tomorrow."

"Whatever you say..."

As they left the classroom, the cow remembered something important he had to tell Yuki. "Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"You know how Shigure's birthday is in a couple of days?"

Yuki shuddered at the thought. He knew he'd forgotten something. Shigure's birthday was this Saturday, and today was Thursday. He had today and tomorrow to get the dog a present.

"Well, I heard from Kisa," Haru continued on putting hands behind his head, "who heard from the adults at the main house talking that Shigure and Ayame are going to try and get Hatori drunk at Shigure's party. Just thought I'd warn you before the big day came."

**Ooooooohhhhh, this should be interesting. A drunk Hatori?**

**I think this chapter was a bit rushed but oh well, next chapters gonna be a ****BIG**** one. Next chapter is Shigure's birthday! Stick around!!**

**This chapter good? Not good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Silent Celebration

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Man, this chapter is ****LONG****! It's the longest chapter I've done so far, but it's long for a good reason ;). This is again a comic relief chapter, and probably the last one in the story; oh well...**

**Oh, and when Ayame's present comes up, see if you can guess what it is ;) And also, there's a song included in this chapter, so when that comes on I'd recommend you'd play it while reading this chapter, it's a lot better that way.**

**Anyway, thanks to the reviewers:**

**kouga's older woman: He was loads of fun to write! Thanks for your review! :D**

**Erte Girl: Oh the tragedy for Kyo! D: Thanks for your review!**

**Renji's Girll: Yes, it was by a girl, oh the humiliation! Thank you for your review! :D**

**FairyFluff: I see you got an avatar, and it's Kyo! Nice one too. As for what happened to them Kyo basically chased her around the entire school but gave up when he couldn't find her. Little did he know that she was hiding the garbage can. I might write it up sometime. Thanks for your review! :)**

**Rasberybutt: Glad you like the story! :D Thank you for your review!**

**Hoshi Kodomo: Oh yeah, colourful...XD Thanks for your review!**

**orange sodap0p: You shall have to wait and see, BWHAHAHAHAHA!! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Breakmybones: Indeed they are! Thank you for your review! :D**

**JessMess: Believe me the mental image was enough to make me to laugh in tears! XD Thank you for your review!**

**zyeIN: Yeah, only if you want to. I like your recent picture of Tohru, she's really pretty! Thank you for your review! :)**

**And thanks to my readers, people who favourite this story and people who put this story on 'story alert', you guys ROCK!!**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Silent Celebration**

"Happy Birthday, Shigure!" everyone yelled, except Hiro and Kyo. Hatori only murmured. The dog smiled looking as though he was dramatically going to cry.

Today was the day...The dreaded day of Shigure's birthday. And where was this 'dreaded' occasion being held? Well, none other than Ayame's house.

Tohru admired the house as they walked up towards it. On the surface the two-story house looked rather humble. But upon entering it, that image completely changed...

Inside the everything was extravagant and very _Ayame_. Some of the furniture was that of royalty, it even included a small chandelier! The floors were either shiny floorboards or white stone tiles. The walls were painted with red mostly, but in the hallway the walls were white and in the bathroom they were gold.

The large sofa in the living room was made of smooth, white leather while the table top of the dining table was made of glass with timber chairs lined up around it.

In the hallways there were pictures, some of them huge paintings and others simple photographs. The huge paintings were framed in golden frame and were frequently paintings of Ayame. About two or three of them had Hatori and Shigure in them.

Ayame explained that when Mine's cousin came to visit she saw the snake and immediately wanted to paint him.

"_Naturally I was flattered," he said gesturing his hands to al the paintings that she past by "Once she finished the painting, she wanted to do more. I asked her to paint a few other people, and she agreed. I should get her to do one of you, Tohru. Then that way I gaze upon your undying-"_

It was at that point that Kyo and Yuki both bonked Ayame on the head...

"Well, make a wish!" Momiji cried out jumping around the long table. Shigure went into deep thought about his wish. Everyone waited for a moment seeing the author in thought. After a moment he smiled, and blew out his candles in one big _huff_.

Momiji then jumped over the table towards the piles of presents. He looked the largest one from the pile handing it towards the dog. "Presents time! Open it, open it!"

Shigure hastily took the present putting his ear close and shaking it. "I wonder what if could be?"

"It's from me!" Momiji said jumping away from the dog and next to Tohru.

"I figured that out when I saw the wrapping paper, Momoji." Indeed anyone could have told it was from the rabbit. The wrapping paper was shiny silver with millions of small bright orange carrots printed on it.

Curious, the dog ripped the wrapping paper away...

"Eh, Momiji...what is this?" Shigure over looked the present trying to figure out what it was. Momiji didn't say anything trying to see if the dog could guess what it was...

"Uh, thanks Momiji..." With that the dog put the thing on the floor and picked up the next present.

"Hm, whose this from?" the dog asked shaking the present.

"No, don't shake it grandpa!" Kisa warned reaching her hand out towards him. He stopped shaking looking toward the tiger. "It's your present then..."

With that he tore away the wrapping paper carefully. Whatever the tiger had gotten him it must be fragile...

He lifted the last fold of paper seeing clearly what it was. He smiled warmly. "Thank you, Kisa."

In his hand he held a small, glass figurine of a dog. The millions of facets shone in light creating thousands of tiny rainbows in the glass.

Kisa smiled back. "You're welcome grandpa!"

And so the presents continued on, each receiving a different reaction.

"Oh, wow, thanks Haru...it's, ah...interesting." A leather coat. The cow only blinked a few times smirking. Was he going black?

"Kagura, I think you got me and Kyo's birthdays mixed up..." A scratching pole for a cat. Kagura just shrugged.

"My, my, Yuki, I never thought you'd ever get me this..." A membership card for some club. Yuki rolled his eyes. "Couldn't really think of anything else..."

The weirdest present was from Hiro. As Shigure pulled the wrapping paper away, his eyes widened in bewilderment. He blinked a few times picking up the items in disbelief. Everyone else also looked on in disbelief.

Shigure spoke up "Hiro...I, eh-"

"I figured you needed to get out more so I bought it," Hiro interrupted, crossing his arms "Also, sometimes you really need to be restrained..." A dog collar and a leash.

He was extremely surprised to see who the next person was. It surprised him that Kyo had gotten _him _a _present_. He didn't comment on who it came from and just began tearing away at the paper. As if the surprise of Kyo getting a present wasn't enough! "Kyo...I'm so touched!" A book that the dog had wanted for a long time.

"I don't know why I wasted my money on ya!" Kyo muttered crossing his arms and looking away.

Next was Rin's present, which Shigure could tell by the black wrapping paper. His eyes widened as he saw the present. He put Rin back on the wrapping paper and picked up Kyo's present. He looked from one to the other....

...Oh no...

They were identical!!

Same blurb, same cover, same font, same everything!

He quickly hid the presents putting them with rest that had been unopened. He picked up the next one which he guessed was from Ritsu, judging from the orange and yellow box.

"I, eh, hope you like it Shigure," the monkey said nervously.

"I'm sure I will!" Shigure said lifting the lid. He frowned as he pulled out the object. A kimono.

"Eh, Ritsu," Shigure said looking over kimono uneasily "As much as I love the gift, this is _girls _kimono..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Everyone jumped away from the monkey as he went into a full on melt down. "I'm sorry, I apologise to the world! I wasn't able to see the difference between a man and a woman's kimono, oh why!! Is it really that hard to tell the difference?!! I exist only to bring evil, I can make ants die and the sky fall!! Every step I take on the earth only hurts the grains of dirt and grass blades!!!! I'M SORRY EVERYONE, THE WORLD, THE BABIES THAT HAVEN'T BEEN BORN YET, THE FAMOUS PEOPLE, MY FAMILY, FATHER CHRISTMAS, THE EASTER BUNNY, THE UGLY DUCKLING, THE TOOTHFAIRY, THE PO-!!!!!!!!!"

For once everyone was glad that Shigure knew 'the magic touch'. Ritsy fainted to the ground as Shigure retrieved his finger where he had poked Ritsu. "Now next present!"

He picked up a light blue, glittery wrapped present. "Hatori...I'm touched!"

"It's not really from me," Hatori said taking out a packet of cigarettes "It's more from Tohru because she thought of the idea; I just supplied the photos..."

As Shigure tore the paper he quickly glanced at Tohru seeing her look back shyly. His eyes widened as he saw what it was.

He smiled genially at the girl "Thank you Tohru!" An album of Hatori, Shigure and Ayame from their high school days. The dog gently put the album with rest of the presents. He looked towards the seahorse seeing that he hadn't giving him a present yet. Sighing, Hatori handed Shigure two packets of cigarettes. "There a week or two's worth."

The dog then looked back to see there was one more present left.

Suddenly Ayame appeared behind him, looking as though he was about to recite an opera. "Now it's my turn! It's time for my present, the greatest present of them all!"

Shigure eagerly opened the present.

His eyes widened...

A huge grin shaped on his face...

A glint sparkled in his eye...

"A-A-Ayame....THIS IS THE GREATEST PRESENT EVER!"

Suddenly he noticed all the puzzled looks he was getting form everyone around the table. He quickly turned to Ayame signalling him something strange. The two perverts turned their backs to everyone whispering to each other.

Hatori, being the closest to the mysterious duo, managed to hear a few things. Then they said the name of the item...

His eyes widened in horror...

The cigarette he was about to light fell from his mouth which was now gapping open...

"And I thought you two couldn't get much worse or desperate," the seahorse muttered.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as to what Ayame had gotten Shigure. They managed to catch some of what they were saying.

"Let's watch it later," Shigure whispered.

"I have a widescreen TV in my room, we can watch it there," Ayame whispered back.

"We might even pick up a trick or two!" Shigure whispered back suggestively.

They turned back to everyone smiling. "Alright, now let's party!"

Everyone in that room knew that whatever Ayame had gotten Shigure it wasn't for their ears or eyes...

* * *

The party was in full swing now, and everyone was having a good time talking, laughing, dancing, eating, joking around. Tohru was sitting outside, however, looking up at the starry sky. A cool breeze lifted her hair and caused her to close her eyes embracing the feeling of it against her skin. She smiled more than she ever had in a while...

And yet, when _the day_ comes the happy and fun times will stop...

The thought made her eyes open and the smile disappear on her face. Sadness and sorrow took over her system. She felt her heart slow down.

What will she do when that happens?

Why did it have to stop?

So many questions ran through her mind that it burned her head.

"Miss Honda?"

She jumped hearing her name. She quickly turned towards the all too familiar owner of the voice.

"Is there something the-?" Yuki stopped mid sentence. "Why are you crying?"

She felt the tear running down her face. Why didn't she notice before? She turned away from the rat wiping the water away from her face.

She heard him making his way towards her and sit next t her. She saw from the corner of his eye the concern on his face. "I know I haven't been around lately to know what's going on, but is there something wrong?"

She searched her pocket. The rat waited patiently as she pulled out the notepad and pen. She began scribbling down what she wanted to say.

He didn't really know how he came up with that idea, but he was glad he did. It was only yesterday, in fact, that he'd come with the idea. He figured that instead of just nodding or shaking her head, Tohru could just write down what she wanted to say. Uo and Hana were thankful for the idea, even Kyo was but he didn't really show it in front of Yuki.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder knocking him out of his thoughts. He turned back to the girl seeing her response written on the paper.

'_Everything's okay, I was just thinking about a few things but nothing big. I'll be fine...But what about you? I heard that you asked Machi to the dance. Are you two going to dance?'_

The rat looked away uncomfortably "Well, um, eh...I'm not really sure. I guess I could try but I'd have to think of a way to not transform. I'll think of something..."

She began writing down something with a slightly confused expression. Once she was done she showed the rat again.

'_Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I guess it must be hard for the zodiac to dance. Oh well.'_

"Don't worry about it," Yuki said smiling "I think there is a-"

"Ayame, it's time!"

The rat stood up shocked. Tohru stood up with him confused. She followed him as he walked back to the door. He didn't move from the doorway once he half opened the door.

Tohru, being careful, looked over Yuki's shoulder to see he was looking at the mysterious and suspicious snake and dog. They were whispering in the corner near the punchbowl.

Yuki sighed irritated "I can't believe they're actually going to do this..."

* * *

"Operation GDD is a go!" Shigure whispered to Ayame grinning.

The snake looked excited grinning back. "I'll go get the music ready..." And with that he sped off towards the stereo past a dancing Rin, an 'observing' Haru, a suspicious Hiro and a laughing Kisa.

Meanwhile, the dog walked over to the doctor, who sat on a stool leaning again the kitchen counter with a glass of punch. He was swaying slightly from side to side. Shigure reached him as he took another gulp of the punch.

"Hari," Shigure said to the sea horse, "Do you know this song...?" The dog whispered the song in the doctor's ear...

Hatori straightened hearing the songs name...

Ayame saw the signal from Shigure –a wink –and pressed play on the stereo.

The doctor swung on his stool towards everyone behind him. In a loud, slightly drunken voice he sung "_I'm too sexy for my love; Too sexy for my love; Love's going to leave me..._"

Everyone turned towards the doctor flabbergasted. The seahorse stood up from the stool he sat on and with swaying steps made his way towards the table. Everyone watched as he reached the table and he quickly pulled out a chair and stood on it continuing:_  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirts  
So sexy it hurts"_ With that he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

"_And I'm too sexy for Milan" _Ayame appeared out of nowhere with a picture of a countryside in Milan._  
"Too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan" _Shigure also appeared out of nowhere with a picture New York in one hand and picture of his house in the other.  
Hatori then stepped onto the table with his hands on his hips, Shigure and Ayame doing the same. The dog was on the seahorse's right, while the snake was at his left. Hatori sharply turned towards the dog pointing on finger at him.

"_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing"_ With that Ayame ripped off his garments to reveal an extremely tight fitting, sparkly Elvis Presley disco costume underneath. The trio began walking down the table stepping in some of the food as they went. Hatori continued: _  
"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk" _

By this point Momiji and Kagura were cheering the doctor on, Rin was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt, Ritsu clapped them on, and Hiro covered Kisa's eyes. The trio kept walking until Hatori stopped them halfway down the table and pulled out his car keys from his pocket. He held them up for everyone to see striking a pose as he continued loudly:_  
__  
"I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far" _He then suddenly threw his car key over shoulder through the open window. There was a smashing noise and a car alarm went off in the distance. If only he knew how much he was going to have to pay for a new windshield window...__

"And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
What do you think about that?" He then continued walking down the 'catwalk'. Ayame and Shigure followed. He continued:__

"I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk" Shigure gave his 'tush' a little shake. Ayame laughed and gave his 'tush' a shake and then continued dancing. Now everyone, except Kyo, Yuki and Hiro, cheered on the doctor. Tohru mentally cheered for him. Yuki felt like he was going to be sick seeing his brother in that costume. __

"I'm too sexy for my  
Too sexy for my, too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yea on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk" By this point the trio had reached the end of the table. Hatori looked towards Kyo and leaned towards him, looking as he was going to serenade him...__

"I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat" Kyo almost screamed. He ran away from the scene feeling like he was going to be sick. _Where's the bathroom?!_

Striking a pose, Hatori concluded louder than before:_  
"I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song!"_

As the seahorse jumped off the table everyone clapped and cheered, except Hiro and Yuki, who was now running out of the room towards the nearest bathroom. Kisa, despite not seeing much of the performance, clapped along with Ritsu and Tohru. Haru whistled and cheered, but Rin wiped the tears away from her laughter. Kagura and Momiji cheered loudly yelling for an encore. Shigure and Ayame turned to each other and winked.

"Operation GDD was a success!" Shigure commented.

"With tremendous results!" Ayame cheered laughing flamboyantly.

But the cheering died as they all saw where Hatori was walking towards. The punch bowl. It was then that they realised Hatori was...drunk.

It was unfortunate that Tohru didn't realise this. Thinking that Hatori had come down with a cold, the girl made her way towards him concerned. He suddenly turned around not giving Tohru enough time to stop...

_Poof!_

The girl fell backwards seeing the brown smoke fill the air and a seahorse fly high above.

"Tohru!" she heard Momiji call out. The rabbit ran towards the falling girl, arms outstretched. But...

_Poof!_

Now see was sent forward surrounded by yellow smoke. She bumped into someone else...

_Poof!_

"Moo!"

Gray smoke surrounded her now. She stumbled to the side bumping into Rin. The horse tried to catch the girl only to just have her miss her grasp. Tohru dizzily towards Ritsu and...

_Poof!_

Orange-red smoke filled the air. This sent her stumbling backwards toward Shigure and Ayame...

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

Gold and black smoke arose. She was then sent stumbling forward towards...

Kisa, who also tried to grab the girl but fail and accidently pushed her into...

_Poof!_

Light green smoke joined onto the other smokes, put Tohru didn't know that she had bumped into Hiro.

Now she was sent to the side, her arms flailing in every direction, towards...

"I bags the first bathroom and you know it, ya damn rat!" Kyo said accusingly stomping into the dining and kitchen room.

"It doesn't matter, stupid cat, I was the first one there," Yuki argued back also entering the room.

Both of which were unaware of the scene in front of them or the girl...

"Oh that does-!"

...that just crashed into them.

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

Orange and purple smoke now ascended as the cat and rat fell to the ground. Tohru collapsed on her knees spinning dizzily with stars swirling around her head. As the smoke died down the dizzy and confused girl looked around her seeing nine, including the cat, of the zodiac animals look right back at her. Kagura, Rin and Kisa stood there surprised and wide eyed.

...Silence...

.......

.......

"Well...this is awkward" Haru commented.

Silence....

"Yes..." Shigure then said.

Silence...

And then, just like the dominos effect...

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

_Poof!_

Starting from the seahorse and ending with the rat, all nine zodiac animals transformed back to human. Coloured smokes filled the air.

Tohru shook her head managing to regain some balance. _What happened just now? Did everyone just-?_

She stopped seeing the male figures on either side of her. She looked from side to side

Yuki and Kyo were oblivious to the fact that Tohru was kneel in between them. Little did they know she had a perfect side of...

_His _and _his_...

_WWWAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!_ her mind cried.

Her cheeks blushed madly cover her whole face as a result. Kagura, Rin and Kisa quickly pulled the embarrassed girl from the huge cloud of rainbow smoke. As she was being pulled away Tohru saw clothes and garments being thrown over the smoke.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Has anyone seen my costume?"

"Ayame, stop taking my clothes!"

"Who the hell wears this?!"

"I do!"

"Is that a-!"

"Yes it is a-"

"Who in the hell wears this?!"

"Give me my shirt back, ya damn rat!"

"I don't want 'cat' all over my clothes..."

"Well I don't want 'rat' all over mine!"

"Who owns a picture of Kisa in their pocket? Are you some kind of stalker, 'cause if you are-?!"

"Haru, don't tell me your turning black!"

"Who the hell wears these?!"

"I need my belt..."

"My pants are too tight, oh wait, these are Momiji's..."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I just spat on someone's clothes!"

"Ritsu don't tell me you wear these?"

"Get that thing the hell away from me!!"

"Oh, you found my-!"

"Why Ayame, I never knew you owned a green-!"

"You can buy one at-"

"Stop talking about where you can buy a-"

"I have your sheep underpants, Hiro!"

"Don't talk about them aloud!"

"Who wants a belt, let's start the bidding at twenty yen!"

"That's my belt."

"Was that a bid for thirty yen?" wears!"

"Just give him his goddamn belt back, Shigure!"

"AAAAHHHH!! Burn it! Burn this immediately!!!!"

"Oh, you found that did you?!"

"You wear that?"

"I say _BURN_ it!!"

"I just found my socks, they looked like bunny ears!"

"I could use a sandwich right now..."

"What in the world are you wearing?!

"AAAHHH! It's come back to kill me! BURN IT!!"

"Can I keep these shorts?"

"I'd hate to be the person who wears this!"

"Don't dis my underwear! They're better than yours. Hell I'm sexier than you, the song said so!"

"Hatori, calm down..."

"He really is different when he's drunk! Now, who owns these?"

"Just hand them over Momiji!"

"Whose touching me in places I don't want to be touched?!"

"Oh, sorry! But you're wearing my underwear..."

"No, those are mine, see they seen have my name on them!"

"No they don't they're mine!"

"Can you two stop playing tug-a-war with my kimono, please...?"

Outside the girls heard every word the men argued. They were laughing and giggling as quiet as they could possible muster.

"Rin what are you doing?" Kagura asked seeing Rin hold something up in her hand. Whatever the object was she held it up to the window.

The horse evil grinned turning to the boar and quietly cackled revealing the object to be her phone "Guess what's going to be the most watched video on YouTube tomorrow?"

"Bye my beloved Ayame that was the best party ever!" Shigure shouted dramatically.

"Oh Shigure, until we meet again!" Ayame said even more dramatic. Tohru waved at the snake as the group walked off.

"Farewell Tohru!" Ayame said waving. Next to him a dunk Hatori barely lifted his hand to wave. He hunched over so much that his hands nearly touched the ground. Shigure and Ayame took this as a note to never get Hatori drunk unless it's for weddings...

Shigure looked over his presents again grinning carefree. Yuki and Kyo still couldn't believe that the dog and the snake got Hatori drunk. In between the Tohru smiled remembering the smiling faces, the laughter, the happiness of all the Sohma's...

_I have to enjoy every day while I can. So...never let the fun stop._

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this glass of pepsi, these awesome flare jeans, this T-shirt of my second cousin's band, the idea for this chapter, this phone, that copy of **_**Phantom of the Opera**_**, and this back brace I just took off, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket**** and Right said Fred owns **_**I'm too Sexy. **_**(There's a reason I put the disclaimer at the end ;))**

**I had an original copy of this chapter, which was funnier, better and better written. However, due to unfortunate circumstances, that copy got deleted. So I had to retype EVERYTHING that I could remember, which wasn't much in all honesty. So if I somehow still have a copy of the original I'll post it up to replace this chapter in the near future. **

**Oh and: GDD = Get Doctor Drunk**

**Anyway, what did you guys think of the drunk Hatori? Anyone guessed Ayame's present yet? Reviews are greatly appreiacted!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	30. Chapter Thirty: Silent Fitting

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**My internet decided to go all screwy on me this week so that's why this chapter was out late, sorry guys.**

**Anyway, some slightly IMPORTANT news…In Haru polls there is a ****THREE WAY TIE!**** I won't say between which three voices but I will say this, the dance chapter is coming up soon so therefore we must break this three way tie. I don't want to push anyone or anything like that but if you haven't voted in the poll yet, vote if you can! Like I said, you don't have to but only do it if you have time…**

**Anyway, thanks to the reviewers:**

**KYO+TOHRU: No need ot panic I'll finish this story to the bitter end! (Hint, hint) ;) Thank you for your review!**

**Rasberybutt: Glad you liked the drunk Hatori, thanks for your review! :D**

**chibi Hinoko: Wow, thank you! Thanks for your review! :)**

**FairyFluff: Yes, she was hiding in the trashcan with James Bond style! xD Thank you for your review!**

**SmOrOn: I actually said 'don't dis my underwear' once, it was the strangest thing...o_O Thank you for your review! **

**Renji's Girll: Thought it was. Thank you for your review!**

**Burianna: Glad you like the story and thank you for your review! :D**

**Lil Inuyasha00: It's always the way isn't it? At my family weddings there is always this serious uncle or cousin and then all of a sudden when they drunk they're hilarious! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Pinkpokegal: *Dramatic voice over (Will she get her voice back or won't she? Find out later on in the story! Thank you for your review! :D**

**Juleskat101: Isn't she just? Didn't really like her that much at first, but I slowly started to like her. I always pictured her doing that as well. Thank you for your review! :)**

**kouga's older woman: Was it an X rated movie, or wasn't it? Find out soon! Thank you for your review! :D**

**orange sodap0p: We shall see...We shall see...a carrot ion the oven! Thank you for your review! :)**

**amaramichelle: I thought I did Ritsu pretty badly but if you say so, thank you! :D Thanks for your review as well!**

**zyeIN: How can you choke so many times...?GUWAH, DON'T DIE ON ME!! And you're a seriously good drawer, I mean it! :) Shame to hear about tablet, hopefully it'll get fixed soon, or get a new one. Thank you for your review!**

**JessMess: It always seems to be that way, I was saying the same thing to Lil Inuyasha00** **about my family weddings, they can get hilarious sometimes xD. Thank you for your review!**

**And thanks to my readers, people who favourited and/or put this story on 'story alert, you guys ROCK!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this glass of Pepsi with ice cubes in it, this copy of Futurama season 3 and 4, this copy of the whole collection of Fruits Basket (I FINALLY HAVE DISC 4!!!), this cross stitch Kyo and Tohru, this TV and toe that just twitched on my left foot, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirty: Silent Fitting**

Hana looked over her dress again in approval, smiling. "It was a very good choice, I say."

"Yeah, it really suits you, right Tohru?" Uo said putting her hands behind her head.

Tohru smiled nodding. Hana then smiled as she ran her hand over the black velvet material. "Now we must go pick up Tohru's dress"

The Yankee grinned elatedly. "I just know you're gonna love it, Tohru! If the master designer stuck with the design we made then there is no doubt you'll like it."

"Indeed" Hana agreed. "But what about you, Arisa, what of your dress? Has it been shipped in yet? Have you picked it up from the shop?"

"Don't remind me," Uo replied in annoyance and anger "Yesterday, when I went to pick it up, they gave me the wrong dress! I asked if they'd gotten the dresses mixed. The guy at the counter showed me all the details, and it says on the package that it was the one I wanted. I demanded for a full refund, of course it was one of those shops where you can't get a refund, so now I have no choice but to wear it to the dance."

"I sense that Tohru is curious," Hana said looking towards the puzzled, brown haired girl "about what your dress looks like."

"Well, the most obvious change is that it's a lot longer, now it reaches down to my ankles! Instead of white it's blue, and it's got thin straps with a low round neck. I was originally hoping for the design before, you know with the knees high and elbow long sleeves, damn."

"Never mind, Arisa, I'm sure you'll look just as stunning as the other girls there," Hana said blankly, but meant what she said.

Uo smiled. "Not as much as Tohru…"

Tohru felt slightly flattered, biting her lip to keep her from smiling.

"I can't believe we're graduating this week," Hana commented quietly, putting her dress back into the plastic bag "After Thursday it'll be graduation day…"

"Yeah, it's kinda scary now that I think about it," Uo said in a low voice, "I'm still not sure what I want do, but I'm think something to do with university. What about you guys?"

"I'm still not sure either…" Hana said with a small sigh at the end.

Tohru stopped, digging her hand into her pocket. The Yankee and psychic stopped waiting for her. "Something wrong?"

The girl pulled out the notepad and pen. She flipped through the notepad for a fresh page. By now she had used up at least half of the pad with all her written statements. Most of the writing was when she was with Kyo, strangely. Well, at least it was strange to her friends. Strange because he was getting closer and closer to her. Even in class he'd sit next to her and everyone now and then glance at her strangely.

When she found a clean page she started writing down her response. The two waited patiently for her to finish, which wasn't very long. She turned and lifted the notepad around for them to see.

They both smiled warmly.

"Yeah…" Uo said her voice almost a whisper.

Hana holding her hand out to Tohru. Uo then held her hand out to the girl. Smiling in glee, Tohru put the pen and notepad back in her pocket taking both of their hands. They continued walking down the sidewalk, holding hands

What she wrote was:

_We'll know when the time comes, and even when we don't we'll always have someone to help us find our path in life, but until then lets enjoy the moments we have together._

* * *

"Hey, don't get off topic here! Look, I know you think I'm mental or something but you're the only one around that I can talk to that won't exactly go around spilling it to everyone. I know that fish, especially cod and salmon, are delicious, but I need help!"

He blinked at the cat of the zodiac.

Kyo sat on the stone wall next to the brown, fluffy cat. The cat lay there comfortable with his head on his paws, his eyes lazily focused on Kyo. He replied back in a causal 'meow' along with a series of strange sounds as though he were trying to talk with a human voice. It was strange how Kyo could understand exactly what the cat was saying; then again the other Zodiacs could understand their respective animals.

"Yeah, I know I sound like a scaredy-cat –no pun intended- hey, don't give me that look, you knew exactly what I meant!"

The cat looked as though he was frowning at the statement made by the orange haired boy. He meowed in defiance.

Kyo sighed. "Look, what do I do? How am I going to dance with her?!"

The cats face softened seeing the boy's desperation. It started 'talking' to Kyo again, making small gestures with his paws as it did so. Kyo listened intently as if the cat were his mentor or councillor. Then...

"That...That might actually work! Geez, I'm so stupid not to think of that! It's so simple...You're a genius!!" And with that Kyo, now pumped and somewhat excited, leapt up from his place and ran off. The cat sat up looking at the boy as he ran off into the distance. When he was sure he was completely gone, the cat jumped off the wall towards its 'owner' hiding in the bushes.

She smiled pleased. "Good work, Fluffy!" she praised giving him some fish shaped cat food.

It received it gladly chewing on the bits of cat food happily. She smiled. "I wonder what you told him? Oh well, whatever it was he's happy. Now, who's your owner again?"

Before she could go in search of the owner the cat ran off towards an old woman on the bench, who looked both angry and pleased that he had returned.

She stood up from her hiding place looking around to make sure no one had seen her. _Hm, today's the day Tohru is going to pick up her dress. Suppose I could go see the fitting, and also to make sure she's okay..._

With that she set course for Ayame's shop. Along the way she thought of why she had gotten the cat to do that for her. One reason was evident above all else...

_I only want Kyo and Tohru to be...happy. I especially want Tohru to be happy; she needs the most help right now. I really hope she and Kyo...are happy on the night of the dance, and that Kyo won't do anything stupid..._

_What am I saying? I know he won't, he loves To..._

_It's strange, to think and say that. Kyo loves...Tohru. Maybe it's because I still love him. But I can't be selfish, I need to let Kyo be happy, even if I-_

_Bang!_

She found herself stumbling backwards, a throbbing pain in her nose. She clutched both hands around her nose trying to ease the pain somehow. She squeezed her eyes tightly feeling the pain reach some of the area of her face. "Ow! What happened...?"

She looked up to see the sliding doors of Ayame's shop close. She must have banged into the doors, but weren't they automatic opening doors?

"Oh my! Did someone hear that? I think it was...Oh my, it was!" She looked to see her cousin standing on the other side of the doors was her cousin, shockingly surprised. "I knew we should have gotten these doors fixed today. Rin, can you come over and help me here?!"

She then saw her other cousin run over with some concern showing on her face and helped the snake pull the door back. It took some effort just to open it a few centimetres. Ayame gave up looking around for something. He spotted something he had forgotten about quite a while ago.

"Oh, here we go!" Ayame ran up to the big, red button on the wall. Below it read in black, bold writing 'Press only in emergency'. Ignoring the warning the snake pressed the button. The door flung open sliding towards the sides faster than the speed of light. Rin yelped in surprise and fell backwards with a quiet a _thud_ landing on her back. She quickly got up with grunt rubbing her back to relieve some of the pain. She glared at her cousin from the corner of her eye as she made her way towards her other cousin.

"Hey Kagura, you okay?"

The boar looked at the horse, smiling and removing her hands away from her nose. "Yeah, I'm fine!"

"You here for Tohru as well?" she asked looking back to the shop.

"Yeah, I heard from Kisa. Is she here yet?"

"Not yet, Kisa has to stay after school for a test she missed out on. Tohru is currently getting changed into her dress."

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's see what she looks like!" With that the two Zodiac girls walked back towards the change rooms.

Along the way Kagura asked "Did you, you know...post that video on YoutTube?"

Rin laughed shaking her head. "No of course not! Oh well I can just use it for blackmail..."

Waiting outside one of the cubicles was Ayame, Mine, Uo and Hana.

"Has she come out yet?" Kagura asked.

Just as she asked the cubical door opened.

Everyone turned towards the door.

She stepped out.

...Everyone was speechless.

Ayame had his mouth gapping open, practically reaching down to the floor.

Mine looked at the girl stunned.

Rin's eyes widened a tiny fraction with her lips parted.

Kagura gasped looking at the girl in surprise.

Uo and Hana both had the same reaction. They gasped before staring at her in complete shock and awe.

She shyly walked out further giving them a full view of the dress.

Ayame spun his finger around signaling her to twirl. He was too speechless to tell her the request. It took her a few minutes to realize what he meant. When she did she twirled slowly keeping her head down and her hands tucked in one of the folds of the skirt.

When she did full turn, Uo, finally able to find her voice, said "If orange top doesn't like this then I don't know what will…"

**I'll see if I can find a picture of what the dress looks like and post it on my profile. Again sorry for the lateness of this chapter, and remember if you haven't voted in the Haru poll votes would be greatly appreciated at this hour and time!**

**Whoa I just reached 30 chapters. This is a new record for me, I've never reached thirty chapters in a story before! :D I'm so happy, let's party! *Dances, hands around cake and coke and other soft drinks, dances some more* Oh, and I know it's late and all but MERRY CHRISTMAS!! (Two days late!) This is my very late present for you guys, readers and reviewers!!**

**This chapter any good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading!!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	31. Chapter Thirty One: Silent Tomorrow

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Man, I have been having even more internet problems, it's getting kind of annoying (and I don't get easily annoyed usually...)**

**Anyway, thanks to the reviewers:**

**Dairi-Luvs-Rain: Eh, sorry? If I offended you somehow or I made your really upset I'm really sorry, it was never my intention to hurt or make anyone upset, I only did it for comical purposes, seeing as this story is kinda sad and all. Sorry again:( Thanks for your review!**

**MeganKiara: Wow two hours?! It takes me four hours to read a story that is thirty chapters long to read. Glad you like the story thought and thank you for your review! :D**

**SmOrOn: Yep stuff like that is AWESOME! :D Thank you for your review!**

**Serena Scarlet: You think so? I guess it's because I haven't seen Kyo get that upset before in the series so I thought it was OOC. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Kisa T Sohma: I am not worthy of such a kind and beautiful review! Thank you, it really made my day!! :D**

**kouga's older woman: Oh boy is the reaction gonna be something else! :D Thank for your review!**

**Rasberybutt: I loved doing the cat talking, I always imagined him talking to one. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Juleskat101: I'm excited too! Thank you for your review! :D**

**orange sodap0p: I'll try my best to find a picture, I really want everyone to see what it looks like! Thank you for your review! :D**

**Renji's Girll: Happy holidays to you to! *Dramatic* I'll keep searching for a picture, even if it kills me...o_O Thank you for your review!**

**JessMess: The Kagura running into the door was a last minute thing actually, but Kyo was great to do in this chapter! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Lil Inuyasha00: I can't wait to write the dance chapter! Thank you for your review! :D**

**zyeIN: Hehehehe, he might yet. And that's great to hear about the new tablet! :) Thanks for your review!**

**And thanks to my readers, and people who have put this story on 'story alert' and/or favourite it, you all totally ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this empty wallet, this hair tie, this roll of tape, one quarter of the TV, that brick's soul and the hair attached to my head, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirty One: Silent Tomorrow**

"Not long now," he said with a sly, twisted smirk.

He turned towards him, mirroring the same smirk with just as much intensity. "Yes, but you _do _remember our plan, right?"

"How could I forget, Akito?" he said with a chuckle.

The god of the Zodiac's smirk turned into a twisted grin. His eyes slithered back towards barred window in front of him. He looked through the window seeing the hollow, dark space where the cat of the zodiac would be.

Thoughts entered his head, thoughts of what had happened _before _in that very room...

"I trust that you've been keeping her quiet?" Akito asked breaking out his thoughts.

He looked to the god of the zodiac joining him as he walked back inside the main house. "It's been a lot easier than I thought it would be..."

"She isn't hard to silence. One strike and she'll keep quiet. As it is, however, she'll never get say what happened to her...If heaven and hell exist, then she'll tell them when she is in hell..."

* * *

"I still can't believe she's going with Kyo!"

"Yeah, don't you think he should go out with someone a bit...I don't know, more pretty?"

"I'm just surprised that he decided to go out with anyone at all!"

It saddened her to hear these comments as she walked down the hallways. The closer the dance got, the more talk of the Sohma's, especially Kyo and Yuki, and their dates. And the rumours couldn't get any worse, with the dance being tomorrow...

"Why does he want to go with a _mute_?"

"Yeah, what's he gonna do, talk to the table?"

"Yeah, probably! It's more entertaining than talking to a voiceless girl!"

"It's pathetic really..."

"What is she trying to do, get attention?"

"Yeah, she's an attention seeker!" As that phrase was shouted out, everyone turned around towards the girl who had said that. In fact, it was the same girl from that day in the class room when Tohru was humiliated by the teacher. Every girl then turned to towards the downcast, brown haired girl with her hands clutched tightly together. They started shouting all sorts of things at her:

"Attention seeker!"

"Stealer!"

"Shacked up!"

The next thing she knew she was running. Everyone around her was a blur. The voices echoed around her. Her vision became blurry, but not because of the speed she was running at. Tears flung out of her eyes, some landing in her hair swaying hair. When she was sure everyone was out of sight she stopped collapsing on the ground in a crying heap. She tucked her legs under her bowing her head seeing the tears drip on to her skirt.

_Why?_

It was all she could think of. Why did everyone have to make her feel like she was a freak? Why couldn't they realise what kind of pain she going through? Why did she let them do it? Why was Kyo also getting teased because he was going with her?

She didn't want to hurt Kyo, and she didn't want to see Kyo hurt. She saw that the teasing was getting to him. One time she saw he was about to beat a guy up because he mocked about how he was going to talk to his punch glass because it was more entertaining.

'_At least a punch glass can actually make a sound,' _he had said to the cat_. 'That girl is only entertaining to look at!'_

_I can't blame them_, she thought, going back to her earlier question. _They wouldn't know, so I can't blame them. They just think that I've just stopped talking, they don't know why. No one knows... _

She stood up wiping away the tears.

_...And I'd rather keep it that way, no matter how much pain it'll be..._

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me..."

He picked up his tuxedo relooking it over to make sure his eyes weren't misleading him. He ran his finger over the black stain which stood out of the white jacket. He blinked a few times trying to keep the positive thought that he might be imagining it. _There is no stain on my suit; I'm just imagining it..._

But no matter how many times he blinked the stain didn't disappear. _I knew I should have gotten a black one instead of a white..._

He picked up the jacket for closer inspection of the black spot. It was quite big taking up almost the whole sleeve of the suit jacket. As he looked closer he saw the finer details. He smelt something familiar about the dried substance...

He perked his head up, his eyes widening and both realisation and anger kicking into his system...

The next thing he knew he was running down the staircase and towards the dog's office. He slammed the door aside "SHIGURE!"

The dog looked up calmly from his manuscript. His calm exterior changed though when he saw Yuki in the door way...He stared shaking in fear and he felt as though he was going to wet his pants...

_He can't be _that _pissed off..._

"What the hell were you doing with my tuxedo?!"

_Okay maybe he _is _that pissed..._

"Um, eh...W-w-w-w-wel-l-l you see, u-um...Don't hurt me, but I accidently spilt some of my ink onto your tux. A-A-And t-t-techn-n-nically, it's your f-fault for leaving it out!"

That was true. If you the rat hadn't left his tux jacket out then none of this would have happened. In fact he remembered leaving it out yesterday. Still, the dog could have watched where he spilt the ink. I suppose there was nothing he could do about it, seeing as the ink was _permanent_...

"Now what? It's ru-" Something popped in his head that made him stop midsentence. Something form a while back...

"_My, my, I never thought I'd see that day when my brother was going to a dance! Why didn't you tell me there was a dance? I could've designed your tuxedo much earlier!"_

"_That's why" Yuki said flatly._

"_Oh, please let me design your tuxedo! We can make it a unique design and everything! Why , I'm already designing Toh-"_

"_No! I already have something to wear for the dance."_

_That is no way I'm going to...but_. He mentally sighed in defeat. _I guess it the only choice I've got..._ "I'll be back soon..." With that Yuki ran for the door taking his ruined jacket with him. As Shigure heard the front door close he chuckled to himself happily. _Operation GYBTGTOB is a success. Just don't stuff up now Aya..._

* * *

Ayame dropped the sewing machine he was about to put in the other room. He turned towards the rat in complete and utter shock. "What did you say?!"

Cringing, the rat shifted where he sat and repeated "My tuxedo got ruined and the dance is tomorrow, so will you _please _make me one..."

Ayame blinked dumbstruck. His second greatest dream had come true, his first being...eh, never mind. This was finally his chance, his chance to do something for Yuki and spend time with him!

He quickly turned away from the rat, the now broken sewing machine forgotten, running into the next room and pulled out his phone dialling an all too familiar number. It took him a while to answer, but as soon as he did the snake gushed everything out "Hari you'll never guess what happened! It's Yuki, he asked me to make his tuxedo!! Oh aren't you happy for me, aren't you aren't you?!"

"Ayame, what are you doing calling me at this hour?" he said with a yawn.

The snake looked to the clock to see the time was 10:43 pm. "Wow you're right! Anyway, I must simply-!"

"Tell me tomorrow, when I have enough energy to listen..."

The phone hung up on the other end. Ayame stared at the phone for a moment confused. _Must have fallen asleep. Well, that's just rude! However I can't focus on that right now, I must fulfil my duties as an older brother!_ With that he returned his phone to his pocket and went to the stack of books on the cabinet. He tossed each one o the side trying to find the men's fashion. After a moment he found the formal wear catalogue and ran out to his brother again.

He hadn't realised that Yuki has fallen asleep and so when he dumped the heavy book on the coffee table the rat woke up with a start. The snake rushed to sit next to him. "Here are _all _ofmy designs, and some of Mine's! Pick one that you like..."

Yuki rubbed his eyes and nodded. He opened to the first page...

And gagged. His mind was scarred for life now... "What the hell is that thing?!"

Ayame blinked in confusion. He looked down at the page and just laughed. "Oops, wrong one! I should have read the smaller print. He flipped back to the cover. Yuki saw with a scared eye '_Formal Wears:' _and in smaller print under it_ 'Men's Wedding Dresses.'_

Thesnake quickly left the room taking the huge book with him and returning with an even bigger on. Yuki thought he heard the table snap this time as he dumped the book in front of him. "Alright this is the right one now. Sorry about that, I get the two mixed up!"

Just to make sure Yuki read the cover _Formal Wears: Tuxedos_. He opened to the first page and relief course through him. This was a much _saner _catalogue. As he flipped through the designs Ayame talked about the different fabrics he could use and some of the history behind each design.

It astonished the rat how many designs there were for a tux, some weird other normal but with something slightly different, something's only a centimetre different. About three hundred and sixty six pages later and thirty minutes, he found one that both he and Ayame liked.

"Come back tomorrow after school and it should be ready!" Ayame said waving and jumping about "I'm so excited I can't contain myself!!"

The rat only shook his head and rolled his eyes. Yet a tinge of a smile formed on his lips. "Ayame..."

The snake stopped bouncing around and looked at his brother "Thank you. I know the whole thing came on short notice but thank you anyway..."

As doors shut behind the rat, Ayame smiled. "No, Yuki...Thank _you_."

**I know, there was no Kyo, oh the tradgey!! Don't worry, he'll be in most of the next chapter. Next chapter is getting ready for the dance, Kyo still trying to find a way to dance with Tohru, Yuki getting his tuxedo with some complications and what's this, we see Haru's new and better outfit from Rin who is also performing?!! One chapter until the dance arrives!**

**Oh and: GYBTGTOB = Get Younger Brother To Go To Older Brother. (Man that's a long name!! o_O)**

**This chapter good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep writing!!**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two: Silent Preparation?

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Well here's the first update for 2010, I can't believe how far this story has come and how many reviews I've been getting. I can't thank you all enough for everything everybody in 2009! *Hugs***

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**Little Sweety Kitsa!! 3: Whoa, thank you for all the reviews! :D**

**green-kataang: I'm really glad you the story and thank you for your review! :)**

**Inu-Oni Shi: Believe me there are many more to come ;). Thank you for your review!**

**Kyonic girl: Hehehe, glad you like the story! :D Thank you for your review!**

**orange sodap0p: I always liked how Ayame doesn't give up and keeps try, that goes for Yuki too, despite their opposite personalities. I have a really hard time trying to write up Rin, she's just so...I don't know but she confusing to me! Oh well, I'll give it my best shot *dramatic pose* Thanks for your review! :D**

**Rasberybutt****: IT'S NEXT CHAPTER!! I'm so excited! Thank you for your review! :)**

**inuyashafiend: Hmm, maybe yet. Sadly though his voice from polls will be revealed in the next chapter. If only there were more time *tragically faints* Thanks for your reviews and your comments made my day! (Oh and by the way, your avatar, I totally agree ;))**

**Serena Scarlet: Hehehe, thank you! Thanks for your reviews! :D**

**DarkAngelNeko666: Her dress will be revealed next chapter, YAY!! I managed to find a picture but it isn't going up until the chapter has of course. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Amber Lovely: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I guess the chapters are kinda small now that I look back on them, I'll see if I can make them longer ;) As for a story afterwards, I'll think about.**

**Dairi-Luvs-Rain: Well I'm not too sure if she'd go back to her normal self after being attacked and gosh knows what else by a stranger, but you never know, she might get happy soon ;) Thanks for your review!**

**FairyFluff: Yes let this be a lesson to all men around the world! Never EVER under any circumstances buy a white tux jacket or suit! Thanks for your review! ;D**

**Juleskat101: The tension of it all!! Hehehe, it's not far away now. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Lil Inuyasha00: I'm getting really excited now! Thanks for your review!:D**

**songaddict26: And she won't be, her dashing, shining armoured prince will be there by her side. Thanks for your review! :)**

**zyeIN: Happy New year to you as well! Don't worry, someone else stared at GYBTGTOB thinking it was a full word for ten minutes. Thanks for your review! :)**

**Renji's Girll: Exactly, you hit it right on the nail there! :D Thanks for your review!**

**kouga's older woman: Oh yes, he's going to make him look VERY hot! XD Thanks for your review!**

**JessMess: Ayame is my favourite character in Fruits Basket, he always makes me smile and laugh whenever I'm feeling down. I was born in the year of the dog, so I guess that somewhat explains why he's my second favourite character. Thank you for your review! :)**

**And thanks to the readers, and people have favourite and/or 'story alerted' this story, you guys totally ROCK!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this glass of Pepsi, this copy of WWE Summer Slam 2007, this cross-stitch of an anime couple, this fan art of Kyo and Tohru I drew up a few days ago, this USB and this dry skinned foot, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirty Two: Silent Preparation?**

A black haired boy walked past the gates of Kaibara High School reading a manga with a pleasent smile plastered on his face. Then suddenly...

... the earth started to quake...

...Screams, yelps and shouts could be heard from inside the building...

...The doors slammed open almost breaking away from their hinges.

From the school emerged...!

All the senior students in a huge group.

They were pushing and shoving each other away. Friends became enemies and even the nicest of students turned evil as they try to make it to the front.

Some of their screams and cried could be heard from the other side of Japan.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S TONIGHT, IT'S TONIGHT!!"

"I can't believe it's here!!"

"I hope my dress doesn't have any creases in it!"

"Crap, I forgot to buy a tie!"

"So did I!"

"Oh no, my dress is still at the dry cleaners!"

The boy stopped walking when he heard the gates slam open, one breaking off the hinge. The students ran in all direction back to their houses, smiling, laughing and screaming happily. It was here, it was FINALLY here!

The day of the dance...

As soon as the all the students were out of sight, the quaking stopped and everything was peaceful again.

Bewildered but shrugged, the boy continued on his way home not really knowing what to think of the situation...

As he walked off six figures emerged from the building...

"It's here, it's here!" Momiji exclaimed excitedly bouncings around the group.

Yuki just sighed but smiled despite his anxieties. Tonight it was just him and Machi...well, sort of. Kyo was creaking under pressure mentally. He still hadn't come up with a way to dance with Tohru and not only that he's forgotten to buy a pair of shoes!

"Ugh, I can't believe it's tonight!" Uo said scratching her head.

"Yes, it is quite unbelievable how fast time has gone to come to this very moment," Hana said straight ahead. Tohru couldn't stop smiling. _Tonight's the night, mom. I don't really know how to feel but I know that I'm really happy to be going with Kyo..._

* * *

_A few hours later_...

"Damnnit, no!" Kyo pulled the pencil from behind his ear and scratch off the idea from the list. "It was a good idea at time but that cat obviously didn't think it through..."

The cat's idea was to have something under his shirt, like a folded up towel, and that might stop him from transforming. The only thing was keep the towel in place. He couldn't use pins because they might not be strong enough and rip his shirt. If he used tape he may never be able to get it off after the evening is over. And all other options were also ridiculous.

He pulled the towel from under his shirt and threw it aside. He sighed as he saw that the list of ideas was up. He forgot how many he'd written down but last time he counted it was twenty. It looked to be a lot more than twenty now, because it reached down to the floor.

The cat let the list fall from his hand to the floor silently. He fell back on his bed, with his hands behind his head, disappointed. The dance was four hours away and he hadn't come up with anything. There was one idea he had come up with but never actually thought it would work. _Looks like I'll have to use the last resort..._

Reluctantly he agreed with his mind. He'd have to give it try even if it meant transforming...

He looked over to the clock lazily. Last time he checked he had four hours left but now...

"Whooah?!" He jumped up from his bed looking at the alarm clock in disbelief. "That can't be right! No way! You're telling me I have only an HOUR to get ready?!"

He ran around his room trying to find his tux. His jacket he found under his bed and the rest of it was stuffed away in his cupboard. He quickly changed into them and ran into the bathroom to check his appearance. Tonight he felt a bit conscious about how he looked, as stupid as it sounded...

He looked fine, his hair wasn't messing, nothing on his face.

That'd have to do. He checked the clock again and saw he had half an hour to get there! He quickly looked around for some shoes. As he reached the front door he saw them.

He looked atthem anxiously.

He gulped.

_They're gonna have to do_...

* * *

Uo stepped out of the bathroom.

Hana gasped and Tohru looked so shocked. She quickly got out her notepad and wrote _'You looked incredible Uo, absolutely amazing!_

"You think so?" Uo said scratching the back of her head. She went to the full length mirror to look at herself. Like she had described it her dress was long, reaching down to her ankles, was blue and had thin straps."I guess I look alright..."

"Far from it, you looked much better than 'alright'" Hana said picking up the red lipstick and handing it to Uo. The Yankee took it and applied it to her lips. In the meantime Hana did Uo's hair, braiding it carefully and then wrapping it around in a coil near the top of her head to form a bun. Tohru straightened out the creases in the dress and helped put on her shoes.

They'd all agreed that'd get ready and dressed up at Hana's house. It took a while for them to all reach a decision of whose house they'd get ready for the dance at, but here they were right now in Hana's bedroom.

Once the Yankee was finished it was Hana's turn. She came out in her gothic dress. The dress had velvet red, full skirt that reached halfway down her shines and had a large, red bow on the back, a black, velvet bodice with red lace running criss-cross around the middle.

"Whoa, go Hana!" Uo commented.

Tohru smiled sweetly at her friend.

This time Tohru did Hana's hair while Uo tried did the rest.

Next it was Tohru's turn.

While changing Tohru saw that she'd be revealing a few things from this week. A few things that she kept hidden until now. That day when she tried to dress on she managed to cover up one of them on her back, but now from what happened this week there were some new to add. The moment she stepped out of the bathroom door everything would be revealed to them from this week...

* * *

Rin tapped her booted foot impatiently as she waited outside. Haru was getting changed into the outfit she had bought for him. _He will NOT be caught dead in that horrifying costume!_ That costume being the extremely tight fitting leotard, flaring rainbow pants and humungous wig. The guy, the former president, said that it was a _Pricilla_ original. Rin was scarred for life when she saw Haru in that outfit...

The door opened.

The horse focused her attention to Haru...

Her eyes widened.

Her mouth gapped open.

She was completely speechless.

Hatsuharu stood there, smiling, in what had to be a very gothic and very _Haru _outfit. He wore a long, black tailcoat coat with metal studs at the end of the sleeves, around the shoulders and a long trail down the front, big skull shaped buttons and two small pockets where his hands were currently dug into. Under the coat was a tight clinging black singlet, black pants that were slightly baggy and had a few rips around the knees, and finally to complete the look, leather boots with a small heel.

"This is why I love you," Haru said after a moment. He stepped up to her still smiling.

She smiled back finally able to speak "You look a lot better than I thought you would!"

"You know that _idiot_ isn't going to approve of this..." Haru said frowning and looking down the hallway. He almost looked as though he were about to go black. The horse knew if he did total chaos would be ensured. She had to calm him down.

She placed her hands on either sides of his face turned him back towards her. "Who cares what he thinks? It's our night tonight and I'm gonna make sure no one spoils it for us." She was surprised how gentle she sounded when she was actually somewhat angry thinking about Matoko.

Haru seemed to ease off and smiled again. He leaned forward about to kiss her. Rin closed her eyes ready for-

"Oi, where are the band?!"

"Looks like that's our queue," Haru said leaning back. Rin, despite the call, brought his face back and kissed him. He was surprised at first but kissed back after a second.

"I said we need the—oh...am I interrupting something?"

The two broke the kiss and looked towards their watcher. Kakeru. He grinned seeing them. "Common guys, make out time is over. Everyone is starting to arrive!"

**Sorry how late this chapter is, now that I think about it. Huge heat waves down here, currently it's 34 degrees Celsius ( Fahrenheit) which basically means that the computer can overheat and crash on me. Plus they really warm up this house quite a bit; so I don't get as much time on the computer or laptop as I use to. **

**Anyway, the dance the NEXT chapter!!!**

**I'm so excited!!! :D They'll be drama, tears, dancing, pretty high school girl, *glares at Shigure for suggestion* a lot of awesome songs, an unexpected visit or two, and, of course, romance.**

**This chapter any good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Keep writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	33. Chapter Thirty Three: Silent Dance

****

AN: *Gets up and gets wheat-bix. Goes to laptop and remembers hasn't been on fanfiction for a week. Checks up on stories…SCREAMS HIGH-PITCHED! RUNS AROUND HOUSE ONCE THEN COMES BACK TO LAPTOP SCREEN…*

**300 reviews?!**

**Holy crap!! I love you guys soooo much! **

**:D And the 300th review goes to…Rasberybutt! *Claps* She gets the dedication for this chapter. However, this is also a late present for the awesome zyeIN, I was at the coast whne it was her birthday so this is my present for her! :D**

**And the results for the Haru voice poll are in. And the winner is…The Lead Singer from All American Rejects! With Paul coming third and three way tie between John, Lauri and the singer from Every Avenue. Now as for the songs I looked at every request but there is no gurranties that I'll be able to put all of them in here, okay? Also, I won't be able to put up all the song's lyrics.**

**NOTE****: I'd highly recommend that you'd listen to the songs as they come up in the chapter. **

**AND ANOTHER NOTE****: I have pictures of the dresses (Tohru, Uo, Han etc.) and tuxedo's (Yuki, Haru etc.) everyone is wearing on my account. Sorry I couldn't get all of them into an anime version but it gives you an idea of what everyone looks like!**

**Thank you to the awesome and fantastic reviewers:**

**Inu-Oni Shi****: It's here, it's finally here! Thanks for your review! :D**

**kouga's older woman****: Hehe, imagine if he did ;P Thank you for your review!**

**DarkAngelNeko666****: Hehe, glad you liked it! :D Thanks for your review!**

**orange sodap0p****: You stay 30 minutes in the sun and BAM! The next thing you know you're sun burnt... So, you still wanna trade? Because I'd be happy to ^^! Thanks for your review!**

**lilanimefan247****: Glad you like the dress and the chapter :) Thank you for your review!**

**JessMess****: At least it's cooled off somewhat now, still hot though! Thanks for your review! :)**

**zyeIN****: Hehe, indeed! What did happen to Kyo's shoes? *Dramatic* It's a conspiracy Thank you for your review! :D**

**Asrialth****: You shall have to find out! It's okay, I'm just really glad that you like the story! :) Thank you for your review!**

**Renji's Girll****: Yes it has arrived, and I'm really excited to be writing it up! Thank you for your review! :D**

**Rasberybutt****: 300th REVIEWER! Congrats! :D Yep, the updates FINALLY here, took me long enough didn't it? Sorry about that. Weather is getting better down here, so I guess that's something. Thank you for your review!**

**nivi: Here is the update and thank you for your review! :D**

**XxCupcakeWarriorxX****: Really, I've only ever seen snow once but that was a long time ago. Haur will be singing the suggestions from the reviewers. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Conejo-sama****: Hehehe, indeed! Thank you for your review! :D**

**FairyFluff****: It;s really exciting to write the dance. Thank you for your review! :)**

**Juleskat101****: The tension is over and the new chapter has arrived! Thank you for your review! :D**

**Miyavi XXI****: Isn't she amazing? :) Thank you for your review!**

**Allyssa Metcalf: Yay, an update at last! Thank you for your review! :D**

**And thanks to the awesome readers, and people favourite and/or put this story on 'story alert'.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirty Three: Silent Dance**

"Man, where the hell is she?" Kyo said rubbing the back of his head. He was waiting outside the hotel, where the dance was being held, with a slight pissed off look on his face. He'd been waiting here for a while now, maybe fifteen minutes.

Yuki wasn't far from him, standing near the opposite small hedge Students went passed them, some girls looking either bewildered or amazed at the prince. Yuki didn't really seem to notice them, his eyes were trained on the road in front of him. Machi said she'd be here in two minutes so he waited for her.

"Hey Yuki!"

He snapped out of thought and saw it was one of the students. "Yes?"

"Where did you get that amazing tux?! I have to remember to buy one for-!"

"Honey, come on now we have to get going! I don't wanna miss out on the first song!" The student looked form Yuki to his date. He ran off to his date.

Yuki looked down at himself. He almost smiled but remember how _exactly _it was when he got the tux…

* * *

_An hour ago…_

_"Ayame, what's the time?" Yuki asked from the change rooms. _

_Ayame sipped his tea and looked at the clock. "Hmm…it's seven o'clock."_

_"What?!" _

_The snaked turned towards the change roomand blinked in confusion "Whattine did you say you had to be out of here?"_

_"Seven!"_

_The snake heard several bumps against the walls of the change room. "Hey, don't rush or you'll break thr material! We don't want my beautiful masterpiece to go to ruins now…"_

_At that moment Yuki stepped out looking panicked. "How far away is the hotel from here?!"_

_Ayame didn't say anything. The rat saw the snake was looking at his tuxedo. He stared at in wonder and nearly even drop his tea cup!_

_"Yuki…you look…fantastic!" He suddenly went into a huge outburst. "Ineverthough you'dlook_this_goodinitbu ohmyyoumostcertainlydo! Ohmywhereismycamera?!" The snake sprinted out of the room. Yuki stood there having not understood a single word his brother had said. As he tried to make run a for the door Ayame came running back. "Yuki turn around and smile!!"_

_"What?" the rat said turning around. Before he could react there was a large, bright flash. It quickly disappeared and before he knew it Yuki's brother was calling up Hatori. That wasn't what shocked the rat the most though. What shocked him was that Ayame had a caerma in the other hand and had just taken his picture!_

_"Hatori you will simply not believe this-!"_

_"I order you to get rid of that picture!" Yuki exclaimed quite angrily. _

_The snaked waved him off and kept talking to the doctor. _

_Before he could even think about beating his brother to a bloody pulp Yuki remembered where he had to be. He quickly turned away and ran for the door. _

_"Bye Yuki! Let me know how it goes!!" Ayame called out from the other room._

* * *

Kyo sighed seeing that Tohru still hadn't arrived yet. _What's taking her so long? It's not like she needs to put on _that _much makeup!_

"Kyo…" The cat was surprised to hear his name being said by Yuki.

He turned towards the rat "Yeah, what do ya want?"

Suddenly the prince's expression shifted to warning and anger. "Don't ruin tonight for Miss Honda, because if you do…" The rat didn't continue any further.

Kyo knew what the rest of threat was but he wasn't scared. "Shut up, ya damn rat! I won't ruin the night for her, that's the last thing I wanna do-" He stopped mid sentence seeing that a car had stopped right in front of the two zodiacs. The door opened and out stepped…

Hana…

Both of them stared at her wide eyed. _Could her dress get any more gothic?! _Kyo thought.

_Where in world did she buy that dress? _Yuki thought.

"Evening" was all Hana said to both of them. She stepped aside and another girl emerged from the car. At first she was completely unrecognizable to them, with cherry red lipstick and light eye shadow and her hair done up in a braided bun. Then, the glam I her eye as she saw Kyo. "Well, what are you staring at orange top?"

_THAT'S YANKEE?! _Kyo's mind screamed, _How in the hell did she get to look so…so GIRLY?!_

"I think he might be wondering how it is you got to look so feminine," Hana said in monotone.

The Yankee looked at Kyo with a raised eyebrow. Then she stepped aside. "Alright, orange top, before she gets out there's something I wanna tell you…" She stormed up to him jutting her face close to his. "If you as so much make her wince, cry, or upset in any way, I _will_ make you regret the day you were born…"

The cat's eye twitched slightly _Damn, why does everyone thing I'm going to screw up? Don't they have a LITTLE confidence in me?!_

Uo stepped back taking her place next to Hana and looked back to the car expectantly.

"Come on, don't be shy," Uo encourage smiling.

Kyo and Yuki were both now looking at the car now. _I think I know who, this is_ they both though in unison.

A shy foot emerged from the car bringing a light pink high heel shoe and pink, full-skirt with them.

She stepped out of the car…

Kyo's eyes widened amazement…

He felt a little dizzy all of a sudden…

He stared at her as though the only thing in his world…

_T…To…Tohru?_

And indeed it was. She stood there, her cheeks ablaze with a blush pink in embarrassment, looking…

_…So beautiful…_The cat was beyond speechless looking at her.

Her hair was a brown curtain of silk with small, glittery butterfly shaped clips attaching two hair pieces to the back of the head and lined down from the side of her head to the back.

Yuki took a guess that Ayame had made the dress, and my had he outdone himself!

Her dress was something that a princess would wear. It had three, thin straps that held up the diamond- glittering, pink bodice with a round neck that made Kyo blush somewhat. While it wasn't very revealing; but for someone like Tohru who always dressed modestly it was quite revealing. The glittering diamonds continued on in small trials down to the pink, full skirt that reached down to her feet. Kyo was completely and utterly speechless at the dazzling beauty in front of him. He felt a little dizzy all of a sudden…

"Miss Honda…" he heard Yuki speak up "You look…amazing."

He saw her blush increase and she ducked her head a fraction.

"Stop gapping at her and say something orange top!" Uo said, smacking Kyo on the head and sent him forward. He stumbles forwards getting almost too close to Tohru. He managed to stop himself before he could accidently transform.

She looked up at him smiling sweetly. He found himself smiling back despite the astonishment and surprise he felt before. And in a low voice, low enough so that only she could hear it, he said "You look beautiful, Tohru…"

The blush spread to the rest of her face at the compliment. Her smile became shy but was still edged with sweetness. Kyo turned back to everyone else seeing that Machi had arrived. She was dressed in a nice green dress that reached half way down her shines. Her hair had been straightened and flowed around her shoulders. Even though she looked quite pretty, Kyo thought she had nothing on how Tohru looked.

Yuki thought different. He couldn't take his eyes of Machi and found it hard to tell her beautiful she looked to him. Machi looked at him smiling, a shy twinkle in her eye. "Yuki, I-"

"Tohru!"

Everyone turned towards the loud, excited voice to see none other than a happy Momiji running towards them. He was dressed up quite smartly, with a pale yellow tie and a black tuxedo with a white shirt under it.

Tohru waved and grinned at Momiji. Kyo slapped his hand to his forehead in anger. _Why the hell did he have to show up?!_

Yuki looked a perplexed. _Why is Momiji here? Is he even allowed…? Wait…he was the one who got Haru as the singer for tonight, and Haru must have invited him along…Oh, now it makes sense. Way to go Haru…_

"Sissy!"

Tohru looked behind Momiji to see Kisa. The tiger smiled at her happily as she came up and hugged the girl. Tohru hugged back tightly. _Thank you, Kisa…_

"You look really beautiful tonight, sissy," she said excited.

Uo and Hana only smiled at the scene. "It was thanks to you, kid" Uo said giving the young girl a thumbs up.

Kisa pulled away from the hug still smiling.

"Kisa, were you invited ot the dance as well?" Yuki asked, some of the worry escaping in his voice.

Kisa shook her head sadly. "No, Haru only invited Momiji…I guess I better get going, mother will be wondering where I am. Take care, Sissy…"

Tohru hugged the tiger again even tighter. _I'll be okay…_

Kisa pulled away and waved as she walked off back home.

Once she disappeared everyone turned toward the massive hotel in front of them.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Uo exclaimed and started marching towards the building. Hana followed smiling. Yuki took Machi's hand and led her towards the building. Kyo looked from Tohru to the building. "You ready for this?"

Tohru nodded.

The cat silently gulped looking down at her hand. Hesitantly, he took her hand into his and led them both towards the dance.

* * *

"And now presenting the main singer for tonight, Hastuharu Sohma!"

Haru came out hearing his name with Rin watching him from the side of the stage behind the curtain. That stage was certainly big, and hall was enormous. He looked at all the people crowed in the hall. Coloured lights shone on the crowd, at the back were tables lined up with snacks and punch, and to complete the whole look a large, elegantly written sign hanging on the side wall. What was written was 'Graduating Class of Kaurba High!'.

Back with Haru, some cheering for him as he took centre stage, some talking, some laughing and others drinking punch. Everyone looked pretty good tonight…

He stepped up to the microphone, smiling. "Alright, you ready for this?!"

Everyone cheered.

Haru nodded his head towards the band members behind him. "Hit it"

And so the songs began…

**(Born like This by Three Days Grace)**

"_It's not what I took from you_

_It's not what I stole_

_We are born like this…_

_Like this!"_

As the guitar took off everyone cheered and started dancing

_"The time has come to change this_

_To stretch the thought a mile_

_We lost that kind of spirit_

_We want it back today…_

_"The time is right to change this…_

_To make the life we know…_

_They took what we were given…_

_We want it back again…_

_Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
(Like this)  
It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this_

_You try your best to mock me  
You're always in my way  
You've lost what you've been given  
You'll get it back today_

_The time is right to change this  
To make the life we know  
They took what we were given  
We want it back again_

_Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this_

_Somewhere you're floating high  
You're not living  
We are_

_Somewhere someone's gun, someone's gun is laughing, laughing  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's now what I sold  
We are born like this  
(Like this)  
It's not what I gave to you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this  
(Like this)_

_It's not what I took from you  
It's not what I stole  
We are born like this_

Haru looked to the side of the hall to see an angry, red faced Matoko almost shaking his fist at him. The cow had promised to play the music that the former president had wanted –which something along the lines of Phantom of the Opera, Pricilla: Queen of the Desert and other really weird and over-the-top musicals.

At the back of the hall, the rest of the Sohma's watched on.

"Isn't this exciting Tohru?!" Momiji exclaimed over the music jumping up and down.

Tohru nodded with an amazed expression on her face. She never knew Hatsuharu could sing so well. Yuki just shook his head smiling. Kyo sighed rolling his eyes. Uo and Hana seemed to enjoy the music as well.

"Tohru, we should dance! Do you wanna dance with me, Tohru?!" Momiji exclaimed excitedly holding out his arms.

"What are you stupid?!" Kyo yelled. If he transformed here, of all places…

"Hey come on, if he wants to dance with Tohru you should let him, or are you jealous?" Uo challenged.

"I haven't got anything to be jealous of Yankee!" Kyo yelled even louder.

The two continued to argue while Hana endulged herself in the electric signals between the two.

Momiji just kept bouncing around completely forgetting his request. Only after few moments did Tohru manage to stop the two from arguing any further...

**_(I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace)_**

_"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

_"Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

_"Only when I stop to think about it_

_"I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you..."_

Kyo, finally calmed down from his arguement, saw from the corner of his eyes someone he seriously didn't want to see other than Yuki and Momiji.

...Mr. R…

The teacher usually nervous tonight, like he was worried about something that had been hidden for so long had just been exposed.

_Who the hell is he? Why do I feel like I know him?_ Kyo thought with a frown.

_"Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know..."_

At that point Haru pulled the microphone away from the stand and ran towards the front of the stage head banging along the way.

_"I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

_"I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

_"I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you..."_

"That's enough!!"

Haru and some of the crowd turned towards the boiling-point Mataki. He stormed up to the stage and stomped his foot again as he yelled "Enough of this trashy music!! Where was the music I ordered?! I speicifcally asked for the musicals I wrote down, but no! You come up here with trash, no good music!"

Rin felt the anger pulse through her, but some of it subsided as she saw Haru about to go black. His pupil dilated and the 'black' look took over his features. This can't be good, she thought.

The cow grinned at the former president . "You think this music is trash?!"

Matoko stood his ground despite the scared look on his face.

Haru looked Rin, his grin increasing. "Rin, see that wheelbarrow behind ya? Grab it and roll it out here will you?"

Rin wasn't really sure what to do, calm down Haru or do as he wishes. She knew if she tried to calm him down it may not work and it could get him angrier, but only doing what he wants will encourage him even more.

"Haru, I really think you should calm down, okay? You're not thinin-"

"Just do it!" He was getting really pissed off. And for the first time in a long time, he glared at Rin.

Fearing for the worst, the horse ran back stage and wheeled the wheelbarrow out. It had a large, white cloth over the contents in it making it impossible for her to determine exactly what it was.

She stood still once she had brought the wheelbarrow to him. He then nodded towards the drummer who stood up and brought out a long, folded table. Once he had unfolded it and placed it in front of Haru, the cow looked at the audience, who were all very confused about the situation. He saw form the corner of his eye Yuki looked both worried and a look of oh dear god, his gone black again hasn't he?

"Well, 'god'" he said turning back to Matoko"You think this music is trash…I'll show you trash!"

The cow gripped the cloth pulled it off in one quick swipe.

Everyone stared with gapping mouths as they saw the contents of the wheelbarrow...

Inside were framed pictures of Matoko, each with a different pose, expression and time. The former president stared in horror at some of the embarrassing pictures; however most of them were him looking like a leader.

Then he noticed the trophies and his own merchandise mixed in with the pictures. What the hell is he going to-?

"Right, so lets get this party started!"

With that he took a picture of Matoko out and placed it so that face was facing the audience on the steel folded out table. Then out of the wheelbarrow he pulled out…a sledgehammer!

Rin gasped as she saw him raise it above his head. He had an very evil look in his eye that was almost made his eyes change to black.

"Hit it boys!"

**(I Won't do What you Tell me by **Jim** Johnston**** )**

**(AN: The smashing sounds in the song are when Haru hits an object )**

The photo smashed as the hammer came into contact with it. Matoko screamed as he saw his picture completely smashed. He felt as though he was about to pee in his pants as he saw Haru glare at him "Now this is what I call trash!"

Most of the boys cheered him on, with exceptions of Yuki, Kyo, Naohito, Matoko and Mr R. In fact it surprised some people that the teacher wasn't doing anything to stop this. He didn't look nervous anymore, more like he was amused. Why isn't he doing anything to stop this? Yuki thought bewildered.

After smashing a huge amount of pictures –nearly more than three quarters were destroyed - Haru took out the remaining pictures, trophies and merchandise and piled them up into a huge tower-like pile. Everyone watch with wide eyes as he brought the sledgehammer crash down through all the objects smashing them into tiny pieces.

Satisfied, the cow threw the sledgehammer onto the remains of shattered glass, wood and other materials. "Now this is what I call trash!"

Matoko looked awful, with his glasses angled, his hair a mess and sweat running down his forehead. Then there was a thump…

This managed to knock Haru out of his black state and back to reality. "Man, what just happened? And…huh?"

He looked over and saw that the former president had fainted. One of the band members quickly ran over and dragged the unconscious boy off stage with a weary grin on his face.

Shrugging Haru turned back to the massive mess in front of him. "How did that get here again?"

Rin slapped her hand to her forehead with a defeated sigh. I forget he forgets most what his done when he goes black…

She ran on stage with a broom and began sweeping the mess away. This was going to be a long day…

"Hey, Hatsuharu, let's get on with it while she's cleaning!" someone called out. Everyone cheered in agreement.

Haru semi ignored them and focused his attention on Rin. "What happened, Rin?"

"You went black because of that idiot with the glasses. Than you told me to get a wheelbarrow and bring out on stage. Than the last thing you did was smash all this stuff with a sledgehammer."

That would explain why he was holding a sledgehammer. He dropped it and blinked trying to remember what had happened before. Some of it was coming back to him, like when he ordered Rin to get the wheelbarrow. He winced at how hateful he sounded to her. He murmured "I'm sorry, Rin…"

She looked up at him curiously. "What for?"

"For what happened before…"

"It's alright Haru. You went 'black' and I know you didn't mean it…"

"You want me to help you out?"

She smiled. "Nah, I'll do myself. Get back to playing!"

Haru smiled back at her before turning back to the band nodded at them. He returned to his post at the microphone. "Alright, where did we leave off?!"

**_

* * *

_**

**_(The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars)_**

_"What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?_

_"Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you..."_

"Ugh, look over there, it's speechless," one of the girls giggled. She came to a stop with her dancing, as did her friend.

One of the guys looked at Tohru with a raised eyebrow and smirked "Looks like Kyo isn't around either. He must have gotten bored with her, I knew he would. Who would want to stick around with someone who doesn't say a single word."

_"What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)"_

"I wonder if the only reason he said yes to her was because she's cute?" his friend said with a chuckle.

"Or maybe it was for another reason!" he replied back suggestively.

They both laughed, as did their 'dates'. While the girls cackled on, the two boys looked at each other with a knowing smirk. "Ladies, could you excuse us please…"

_"Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you_

_"Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)"_

One of the girls waved them and kept laughing. As the two walked off one of the girls called out to them "Wait, what are your names again? We might come looked for you again!"

"I'm Akio and this is Haruto"

_"(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me..."_

**_

* * *

_**

**(Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down)**

Tohru looked around smiling. Despite being alone right now she was happy. Kyo had gone to go get the two glasses of punch, though she noted that he looked a bit disturbed after Haru's peform on stage. Uo had been asked to dance by some boy she didn't even now –however she requested to be nearby for Tohru's sake –Hana had gone to the bathroom, Momiji went off backstage to see if he could sing his song with Haru, and Yuki was with Machi somehow finding a way to dance with her.

I wonder if Kyo and I will be able to dance? A strange thought really, seeing as he didn't like dancing and also the zodiac curse. Yet that didn't bother Yuki. He was getting pretty close with Machi, almost too close to her, like he didn't even care if he transformed…

"Hey, remember us?"

The girl's eyes widened as she heard the two voices. She looked back towards the source of the voices. It can't be…

"By the looks of it she does," Haruto said smirking.

The two advanced on her and Tohru was sent back against the wall. Why wasn't anyone noticing?

"I see your date has left you," Akio said smirking.

Tohru felt around for her notepad and pen. Wait, I left it at Hana's house!

"You look a little scared, worried that he ran off with someone else?" Akio said leaning in closer.

"He already has anyone. I can't see him anywhere," Haruto said looking around the hall "I mean I don't understand why he even went with you."

"There are a lot hotter and better babes around here," Akio said "Also Kyo is a complete idiot. I mean you can't even talk, who'd want to go with yo-"

"Hey guys, mind if I join?"

The two turned around saw another girl. Tohru knew who the girl was, and she thought she saw her wink at them. It was the same girl who had teased her in the classroom and hallways.

They both stepped aside and let her come right up Tohru's face, a disdainful look on her face. "Back off right now while you still can, Tohru. Kyo doesn't want you. You're so selfish for taking him from me; he was supposed to go with me. I bet his with some other girl who can actually talk, or maybe he got so bored with you his talking to his punch glass! You're nothing but dirt compared to me and all the other girls, because you've been shacked up!"

The three laughed now ignoring the girl as she ducked her head. Tears brimmed in her eyes threatening to spill over. This wasn't supposed to happen…

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

Everyone surrounding the upset girl looked behind to the angered voice. Tohru didn't look up, but she was still a bit shocked. Oh no… Kyo…

"What the hell did you guys say to her?" he said a little quieter.

She heard one of them step aside and Kyo take a step forward to her. "Tohru, please look-"

This wasn't supposed to happen…

Tohru ran past the girl, accidently bumping into her as she went. The girl stumbled but then yelled "Watch it!" She stormed off back into the dancing crowd.

Kyo couldn't take his eyes off Tohru as she made her way through the dancing crowd towards the exit.

But something caught his eye.

His eyes widened and he his hands shake at the sight…

He couldn't take his eyes off…that bruise.

A disgustingly large, purple and yellow coloured bruise that stained the right her back. He felt so disgusted with himself that he hadn't seen it before! How in the hell did she get that bruise?! Why didn't she tell me before?! Did she…

Did she get it from one of these guys…? The fury coursed through his veins…

"Ooooh, burn!" Haruto said quietly.

Suddenly he saw his friend cowering behind him with a fearful look on his face. When he saw who he was looking at he felt like running out of hall, which was exactly what he did within seconds leaving his scared friend behind.

"Haruto what the h-?"

"What the hell did you do to her?" Akio was now shaking in his shoes hearing Kyo say the statement threateningly.

Suddenly the next thing he knew he was against the wall held up by his collar, and a pair of red raged eyes looking right into his fearful ones.

"What did you say?!" Kyo yelled.

Akio saw behind him a few people had stopped dancing noticing the scene being caused.

Akio looked back to the rage eyes fearfully. His voice came out rather like a scared, high-pitched squeak "We were only teasing her. Than that girl came along and decided to join in. She only said a few things, like you were with another girl and that Tohru was dirt compared to her."

Kyo's face twisted in anger. He was beyond pissed off. "You listen up you bastard. Tohru is not just any ordinary girl you can jurk around with. She's a hellova a lot more than just dirt. She worth more than you scumbags…"

His eyes now fully showed his emotions, ones of complete and utter fury. "I swear if you even walk within a metre of her, say something to her, even breath on her, I'll put you in the hospital…"

He let go of the boy's collar and walked away. A few people stared after him, one of which was Uo. "Oi, orange top, what the hell is wrong this you?!"

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this sketchpad, this pencil case, this MP3, this glass of pepsi, this deviantart account and that floorboard over there (it's name is Bob o_O), Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket, Three Dyas Grace owns 'I Hate Everyhting About you' and 'Born Like this', 3 Doors Down owns 'Citizen Soldier', 30 seconds to Mars own 'The Kill', and Jim Johnstone own 'I Won't do What you Tell me to'.**

**Will it all end in tears?! Can Kyo find Tohru and help her out? And what's this about a kiss?!!**

**Tune in for the next chapter (hopefully tomorrow)!**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait guys, sorry for how long it took to get out. I forgot to mention I was going on holidays down at the beach for six days and as for why didn't update earlier, this darn heat really cooks up the house.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter :) **

**This chapter good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	34. Chapter Thirty Four: Silent Kiss

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Got this chapter out as soon as I could, which means there might be a lot more spelling and grammar mistakes than usual.**

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**lilanimefan247****: Amen to that! Thanks for the review! :D**

**zyeIN****: Crazyness is awesome!! :D Thank you for your review!**

**goongluver16****: What will happen to her in this chapter?! Thank you for your review! :D**

**Juleskat101****: Man, that wouldv'e been really awesome, but it's too late now! XD Thank you for your review!**

**SilverSpirit 101****: Things might change in this chapter ;).Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for your review! **

**kouga's older woman****: You said it, they'd make the ULTIMATE crime fighting team! :D Thank you for your review!**

**JessMess****: Glad you liked the bit with Haru, it was one of the hardest to write! ^^; Thank you for your review!**

**Renji's Girll****: Go Kyo, her no.1 bodyguard! Thank you for your review! :D**

**Rasberybutt****: Hehe, glad you like it! :) Thank you for your review!**

**orange sodap0p****: Well actually it was raining a few days ago and it's cooled down a lot too! ^^ Thank you for your review! **

**Lil Inuyasha00****: Will he, won't he...? Thank you for your review! :)**

**And thank to my reader and everyone who favourite and/ or put this story on 'story alert' you guys totally and awesomely ROCK!!**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirty Four: Silent Kiss**

_This wasn't supposed to happen…_

**(Are you Ready? By Three Days Grace)**

The phrase kept repeating in her head over and over again. It sent an unpleasant shiver through her. Her back connected with the cold brick wall.

_This wasn't supposed to happen…_

She slid down the wall feeling the tears run down her cheeks. Her head fell back against the wall tilting up towards the night sky.

_This wasn't supposed to happen…_

She pushed herself off the wall and continued to stumble around aimlessly like she was drunk. Horrible and terrifying thoughts entered her mind. _This wasn't…This wasn't supposed to happen on my la-_

"Tohru…"

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her body was completely frozen, except for the tears that continued to cascade down her face.

"Tohru, what happened?" He sounded angry, really angry.

She heard his heavy footsteps come up behind her.

She wasn't ready for this...

_I'm sorry…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Tohru!"

Kyo called out again running through the gardens. _Where the hell is she?_

His ears pricked up when he heard a soft sob. _No…Damn them!_ His thoughts went back to the creeps who made her cry…

_No, I can't afford to get sidetracked! I need to find her before the dance is over… _

Instincts took over and he went straight towards the sobs. He stopped as soon as he found her.

His heart sank at the sight metres away from him.

It was like the day she woke up, only worse.

A sight that he didn't want to see again…

Her skin was paler, her body shook more with each choking sob, and her frail, thin, hunched over form looked more fragile and breakable than ever before. Her quivering hands covered her eyes as tears streamed through her fingers onto the skirt of her dress.

For a few moments he was completely speechless, the surprise, sadness and sympathy coursing through his system.

"Tohru…"

The girl froze, her entire being suddenly growing cold. _Is he back? I thought he said-_

"Hey, come on, stop crying…please?"

_No it's not him_. She sighed in pure relief but it came out like a sob. She found her hands had been pulled away from her face and were now in her lap. Something warm and gentle pinned them there in front of her.

She tilted her head up and smiled weakly at the person in front of her. Kyo knelt there She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand still smiling. _I must seem like such a fool to him…_

"About what those guys said back there," he said, his face ducked away to the side "That stuff they said was crap. Complete and utter crap! They have no idea what they're saying; they're complete idiots!

"Don't listen to them, 'kay? You're worth a lot more then anything… at least, to me you are…"

Her eyes widened. _Did he just…say…?_

A strange, warm feeling coursed through her body and made her heart leap.

She saw now he was blushing bright red. He muttered "I didn't just say that…"

Tohru slipped her hand away from his.

He looked panicked as he turned to look back at her.

She put her hand on top of his, smiling sweetly as the warm feeling got stronger.

His expression calmed and he let a smile escape and spread over his lips.

They stayed like that for a few moments not realizing that from a distance the scene was something like out of a romance movie.

_You may not understand it, Kyo _she thought, her smile growing thoughtful _But I didn't cry for myself…I cried for you. But thank you…thank you so _very _much!_

"Come on, the night isn't over yet…"

She blushed as his hand clasped around hers and pulled her off the bench and onto the pavement path. Outside the beautiful gardens were lit up by the lights lined up on the roofs edge and aged lampposts. The two walked between two walls of short hedges that edged around the whole garden almost like a maze. Tohru looked ahead to see she was being pulled towards a gazebo near a large fountain and cherry blossom tree. The atmosphere around her felt warm, almost like the feeling that coursed through her body. _Is this what it feels like...to be in love?_

"Alright next song is a waltz!" she heard Haru announce. She could hear him perfectly, almost like she was still in the hall.

Her feet almost tripped over as she was knocked out her daze by a staircase. Kyo didn't seem to notice. She quickly joined him on the gazebo.

"You know how I said no dancing?" Kyo said turning back to her.

She nodded in response. Her mind was curious. _Why would Kyo want to take me here?_

"Well, I guess it's okay as long as no one sees us" he said, his cheeks blushing again "I mean if we're out here whose gonna know? Also helps out in case I transform...Basically though we just have to keep a wide gap between us, even though that sounds and probably will look weird."

Her smile was so big that it looked like it would hurt. She was unbelievably happy right now...

Kyo only chuckled with a smile "You really are strange..."

"You ready for this?!" they heard Haru announce.

The cheers of the crowd were almost as loud as Haru.

The song began and Kyo and Tohru took positions...

**(Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

"_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face, I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one…"_

As much as it felt weird, Tohru was _waltzing _with Kyo! Even though her hand was barely toughing his shoulder due to the gap between them she didn't feel awkward or embarrassed…

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven..._

"_It__'__s okay, It__'__s okay, It__'__s okay.._

_"Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer  
And nights grow shorter  
I can show you I__'__ll be the one_

_"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_"'Cause you're my, you__'__re my true love, my whole heart  
Please don__'__t throw that away  
'Cause I__'__m here for you  
Please don__'__t walk away and  
Please tell me you__'__ll stay, stay  
_

At that moment Tohru was spinning. With her arm arced high above her she realised that Kyo was twirling her. She almost let a giggle escape but instead smiled. As she twirled back to Kyo, she saw him smiling as well. She stopped before she could bump into him and they continued dancing...

"_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

_"I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_

Cheers and claps could be heard from the hall. Tohru pulled her hands away from Kyo, the smile never leaving her lips. She noticed that Kyo's hand was still on her waist...

"Now for another waltz song!" Rin announced.

**(The Letter That Never Came by Thomas Newman)**

He was looking her seriously, but his eyes were warm. Tohru couldn't help but look back into the warm, fiery depths. Her whole being was frozen and yet she felt the warmth under her skin intensify.

The cat took a step forward now only centimetres away from transforming. He didn't seem to care, his eyes still on hers. His other arm coiled around her waist.

"Tohru..." he breathed on her face.

His breath was warm...

His body so close...

His face even closer...

He was still yet his face seemed to get closer...

Nothing would ruin this moment...

...except for the growl of Kyo's stomach.

Kyo angrily looked down at his stomach while Tohru blushed a light shade of pink.

She felt the arms let go of her waist. She looked back to Kyo in panic to see that he was awkwardly scratching the back of his head and looking away in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

While the awkward moment lasted Tohru's eyes wondered over to the massive clock tower nearby.

_11:34 PM..._

'_If you choose not to show up at twelve o'clock, midnight...I will make you and those you dearly care about regret it...'_

The warmth left her system and was frozen to ice._ He_ had visited her just before found her on the bench and made sure she knew about the consequences of she didn't show up.

This was...

...the last time she would...

She looked back to Kyo. She suddenly felt the warmth melt through the snow. Her smile returned and her heart raced as she decided what to do. _I may never see him again after this..._

She ignored the feel of sadness and stepped forward to him.

He looked at her.

His expression shifted to something crossed between surprise and happiness.

She took another step forward.

And another...

And another until she was almost at the same distance he was before...

She took his hand into her own...

Her eyes looked at his trying to show her true feelings. _I love you, Kyo..._

She leaned forward...

...and kissed his cheek.

She felt him tense, his hand gripping hers in complete shock. His skin heated under her lips.

And, just as quickly as she had leaned in, she pulled away...

She quickly turned her head making sure he didn't see the tears...

He was so fazed that he didn't notice her pull her hand away from his and run off the gazebo...

She sprinted away from him as fast as she could into the night...

The warmth left her body replaced again by the ice...

Her heart ached...

Her lungs tightened...

Her head was spinning...

_This wasn't supposed to happen..._

The tears felt like ice to her now as they flung off her face.

She saw his smiling face in her mind...

_I'm so sorry, Kyo...!_

**Disclaimer: I own this flake of skin, this copy of 'The Letter that Never Came' by Thomas Newman, this cheese sandwich and this straightener my aunty will be using in about an hour's time, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket, Three Days Grace own 'Are you ready, Thomas Newman owns 'The Letter that Never Came', and The Red Jumpsuit Appartus own 'Your Guardian Angel'. **

**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!! NOOOOOO, TOHRUUUUUU!!! You're my role model, why are you running away?! **

**Tune in for the next chapter!**

**This chapter good? Not so good? Review are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	35. Chapter Thirty Five: Silent Blame

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Well, I finally managed to get an update in, YAY!! Anyway, sorry for how late it is, school decided to start up again so I've had to try to get inot the swing of things again :D**

**Anway, thank you to the reviewers:**

**CheekaMarie****: She shaltn't die!! Or will she...? Thank you for your review! :D**

**Allyssa Metcalf: *Dramatic voice* Yes we must wonder if he truly is manly enough to kiss her on the lips! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Tiko 8****: Sorry for how late I got this out, I didn't mean to keep you waiting! ^^; Thanks for your review!**

**dragongirl998****: I'm really glad you like and thank you very much for your review! :)**

**Frankl's girl****: Yeah, they're an awesome band! As for MN, don't worry, there MIGHT be a proper kiss yet ;) Thank you for your review(s?) **

**Erte Girl****: A kiss...to remember! ;D Thnak you for your review!**

**Kyo girl: I'm really glad you liek the story and thank you for your review! :D**

**blaccat13: Wow, thanks! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Juleskat101****: Indeed why did she have to leave *dramatically faints...gets back up again* Thank you for your review! :)**

**Renji's Girll****: He got the kiss but will he get the girl? Thank you for your review! :D P.S: I started reading your story ****After War, it's really good so far :)**

**FairyFluff****: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! *clears throat* Thank you very much for your review! :D**

**goongluver16****: INDEED!! XD Thank you for your review! **

**Lil Inuyasha00****: And so Kyo jumped on to his high horse and galloped away to save his princess. He slayed the dragon Akito while MR ran away like a coward. And so the two lovers road off into the sunset, THE END...or is it? Is this how things will turn out in the story?! Thank you for your review! :)**

**lilanimefan247****: Go Tohru!! XD Thank you for your review! **

**kouga's older woman****: *Determined voice* Yes, he must!! Thank you for your review! :D**

**JessMess****: I was considering that actually, but then I thought it would take up too much space when writing so I didn't add it in. It would have been funny though seeing Kyo count steps XD Thank you for your review!**

**zyeIN****: Will they ever live happily ever after?! Thank you for the review! :)**

**And thanks to the reader, and everyone who favourited and/or put this story on 'story alert', You all really do ROCK!!**

**Disclaimer: I own this copy of 'Nara' by E.S Posthumous, this rather strange pack of gum, this chocolate flake, that drop of water that just fell out of the tap and this keyboard, ****Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirty Five: Silent Blame**

"Oi, orange top, where is she?!"

Kyo knocked out of his phase but still had his hand at his cheek when Tohru had just kissed him moments ago. His eyes scanned around for her only to see her nowhere in sight…

_Wait…she was….just here a few moment ago…_ Panic ran through his system as he looked around again. His eyes only landed on the Yankee and physic in front of him, both of which didn't look very happy. "Hey, answer-!"

"Be right back!" Kyo pushed past both girls running back towards the hall.

The two girls looked at each other, and then back at the running Kyo.

"Strange…" Hana said quietly.

"Hm?" Uo looked at Hana with a frown.

"I sense he is…both stunned and panicked…and that he may not know where she is…"

* * *

**(Drown by Three Days Grace)**

"Yay, this so awesssssssssoooooome!!" Momiji exclaimed over the music. He was back stage watching his cousins singing. The rabbit peeked around the corner to find the others. He saw Yuki laughing with Machi about something, but he couldn't see Tohru or Kyo. _Funny, I thought they were-_

Suddenly he was yanked backward and turned around, a strong pressure on his shoulders. "Wha-?!"

"Momiji, have you seen Tohru?" Kyo asked trying to keep the panic low in his voice.

Momiji felt confusion enter through his system "What, I thought she was with you…isn't she?"

Kyo let go of the boy's shoulders and smacked his hand to the wall. "Damn it, where the hell did she go?!"

Momiji tried to think as well, but found that nothing added up. _This isn't something Tohru would do…She wouldn't leave anyone unless something really important came up…_

The ringing of Momiji's phone interrupted his thinking.

The cat jumped hearing the ringing but still had his hand on the wall and turned away from the rabbit.

"Hello?" Momiji answered.

"_Momiji, it's Kagura…"_

"Oh, hey K-!"

"_This is really urgent and I don't have much time before someone finds out…" _She sounded desperate and scared. Momiji found himself scared too, like he already knew what she was going to say. "K-Kagura, what is it?"

Kyo turned around at the mention of Kagura's name and the scared tone of Momiji's voice.

Momiji was speechless.

He was hearing every word Kagura was saying.

He nearly dropped the phone.

His eyes widened in fear.

_It couldn't be…_

Seeing this Kyo snatched the phone away from the rabbit. "Okay Kagura, what the hell is-?!"

"_Kyo?! W-What are you...? Please you have to understand, I don't know what is-"_

"What the hell am I suppose to not understand?!"

He heard her breath loudly before answering him.

**(Nara by E.S. Posthumous)**

"_Not long ago I just saw…I saw…." _It took her a moment to find her words again. _"I saw Tohru running towards Akito's. She was being dragged by some strange man, I didn't recognize him, when they got to the front entrance of his house. I didn't know what to do! But I think all this time it's been under our noses, it's been Akito who's doing this!! You need to understand Kyo, this wasn't your fault, it was no ones, how could have we-"_

He didn't realise he dropped the phone…

"Kyo, wait!!" he heard Momiji call after him.

His legs ran at full speed.

He slammed the doors of the hotel aside and the bitter wind of the night greeted him.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

Clouds gathered above his head.

The sounds of the dance got fainter and fainter.

He didn't look back.

His limbs felt heavy.

His lungs weren't able to keep up with his breathing.

The expression of horror, shock and rage didn't leave his face.

His mind was exploding with ideas and piecing together everything that had happened over the course of weeks.

Akito was the one behind all of this!

But who was that strange person that was with Tohru...?

…Mr. R. It made sense…

Horribly perfect sense.

It explained why Tohru was so afraid of him in class.

And that bruise, was he the one who gave her that bruise on her back?

The cat's fists clenched in anger at the thought.

He wasn't there to protect her.

He wasn't there to protect when the person who did all this to her was right in front of him. Despite Kagura knowing that he would blame himself and trying to tell him it wasn't his fault, he did.

And now the girl he loved was running right into hell itself.

But why would she go to Akito? If she was so scared of him why was she at the Sohma estate right now running towards his house?

Was she being threatened?

Was she being bribed?

Was she…willing?

What a stupid question, she was being _dragged_ towards the zodiac god's house. Of course…wasn't she?

He only had his thoughts on one place and one place only…

…Sohma House…

Then one question entered his mind that didn't seem to disappear.

A question that chilled him to the bone.

A question which the skies seemed to hear and started to rain the icy feeling that ran through Kyo's system.

Did Akito hurt Tohru because of him? Because of his mistakes and failures, was that why she was hurt and abused?

_Please be safe. I wasn't able to protect you before…_

_I'm so sorry, Tohru…!_

**Sorry for how short this chapter was, the next one is going to be longer and a lot more eventful, promise! ;)**

**This chapter any good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Keep writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	36. Chapter Thirty Six: Silent Suffering

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for how late this is, school started up again and man it's hard to balance everything out! :( I feel REALLY hyperactive all of a sudden 8D!!! *Types faster than normal* **

**!!WARNING!!: I just want to warning everyone about this chapter. There'll probably a bit of violence. So it's got stuff that could be borderline M rating, but I'm not sure. Sorry, just thought I'd wanr everyone before we start!  
**

**Thank you to the patient reviewers:**

**Renji's Girll****: Anytime ;) Thank you for your review! **

**zyeIN****: I know it was short, but...I, um...ehehe^^;! *Runs* Thank for your review! :)**

**kouga's older woman****: Here's more, and I'm sorry! Thank you for your review! :D**

**goongluver16****: Thank you for the review and here is the update! :)**

**SilverSpirit 101: Will he, won't he?! Find out in this chapter! Thank you for your review! :D**

**JuSt To RaNdOm: We're all coming for you Tohru!! *Charged towards Shoma estate* Thank you for your review! :)**

**z: I got it out as fast I could, sorry! Thank you for your review! :D**

**emeraldcrazy100: Don't fall off the edge of your seat, 'cause here's the next chapter! XD Thank you for your review!**

**lilanimefan247: Exactly! Go, man ,go! Thank you for your review! :D**

**CheekaMarie: Will he, or won't he?! Find out right now! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Lil Inuyasha00: Yes, do that prince Kyo, go save your love! :D Thank you for your review!!**

**Tbonechick2011: I did this best I could *Salute*, I'm really sorry this is late!! Thank you for your review! :D**

**JessMess: I was worrid actually bout how in character Kyo was, so thank you! And thanks for your review also! :)**

**Juleskat101: So confusing...BUT SO FUNNY, AHAHAHAHA!!! xD Thank you for your review!**

**Rasberybutt: Here's next one!! Thank you for your review! :D**

**purplemanga724: Think of it what you will, that one is a good one too! ^^ Thank you for your reviews!**

**miss-latina: I don't plan on stopping this story anytime soooooooon!! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Bronn3: Heres more, sorry about how late it was, and thank you for your review! :D**

**dragongirl998: I did my best to get this out as early as I could, so sorry for how late it is!! Thank you for your review! :) **

**Randomanime456****: I'm really glad you like it and thanks for your review!! :D**

**Allyssa Metcalf: You shall find out in this chapter!!! Thank you for your review!! :)**

**And thanks to the awesome reader, and people who favourite and/or put this story on 'story alert' you guys not only ROCK but you ROCK'N'ROLL!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own this computer, this glass of pepsi, this hair brush, this very strange looking hairball, that tree 70 degrees north of my house, the newspaper my dad is currently reading and the grim reaper poster on my door, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirty Six: Silent Suffering**

His grin increased.

He knew that the cat was on his way.

There was no doubting it…

He couldn't wait to see the agony on his face when he was the state she was in. But there was something he couldn't wait for tonight. Something that would break Kyo and possible haunt him forever.

It wasn't just what was happening in the room next to him.

And it wasn't just the screams of pain she screeched out.

It was the reason he had to disguise himself as Mr R…

* * *

Kyo's feet slammed into the mud with each stride he took.

His hair was plastered to his skin.

The numbing rain still penetrated his skin like ice.

Yet he wasn't focused on any of this…

Nothing mattered, only that his destination was just ahead of him. It took all his strength to slam the entrance gates aside. He thought he heard one of them break off the hinges but he didn't look back. He stopped dead still as he looked around the estate. The heavy rain made it hard for him to see all the buildings. He blinked and wiped his eyes as he tried to find Akito's estate. He wondered without a clue where he was for a few moment searching for any signs at all to show him where she was.

_Tohru, please…_ his thought pleaded _Why did you do this? Why do you want to-_

The scream broke through the rain and his thoughts.

He looked towards the the north.

His eyes widened as he heard the scream again.

It echoed in his head.

His body felt numb.

And yet it charged forth towards the head house.

"Tohru!!" he yelled above the rain.

There it was!

He could see the house now.

His thoughts were only one thing.

_What the HELL are you doing to her Akito?!_

He kicked the doors aside this time breaking the hinges. The rain from outside swept in along with the wind.

He didn't care.

He heard something behind one of the doors down the hallway.

"This is why you shouldn't have messed with the Sohma's affairs in the first place!" he heard Akito's voice travel down the hallway.

He wasn't ready.

He didn't care, he had to save her!

He slammed the door away...

...Everything froze.

The emotions of shock, horror and disbelief coursed through his body...

_N..._

His eyes widened as far as they could, the unbelieving shock evident and horror evident in their red depths...

_Wh..._

He was too shocked to realise a tear fell from his eye…

_Wha…_

His body shook violently, but not form the cold...

_No..._

His blood stopped and turn to ice...

_I can't..._

His lungs couldn't work properly...

_What?_

The scent of blood, rain, metal and cherry blossoms surrounded him

_I...couldn't_

He felt like he was almost hyperventilating...

_I...No!_

He felt his skin turn cold and pale...

_No!_

His knees felt weak...

_I couldn't protect you!_

Sweat formed on his skin…

_No!!_

He couldn't move, only star at the sight in front of him…

_N…o…_

Another drop of blood plopped into the small pool at her hand.

_NO!!_

There, her sickly pale body unmoving pressed against the wall and her agonized, pained, shocked, almost lifeless eyes staring to the cats soul was Tohru.

_Don't look at me!!_ His mind yelled to her. He turned his gaze away looking at her bloodied hand instead, which made him feel worse. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Her body was battered and bruised, her left arm deeply cut from her shoulder to halfway down her forearm as well as her cheeks and above her eyebrow. Her hair was a knotted mess, her dry lips parted, black streaks of mascara running down her face with the tears. Her dress was now torn at the seams and edges and one of the straps had snapped off completely exposing her shoulder.

Looming over her was Akito, a bloodied knife in one hand and Tohru's hair in another. His eyes stared at Kyo is surprise at first, but soon narrowed into pleasure. His trademark evil smirk slithered onto his lips. "Hello, Kyo…Glad you came."

Everything seem to come together in his mind.

Tears formed in his eyes, but not of sadness…

His thought went blank…

He felt the weight of the world enter his head.

The shaking increased.

He clenched his fist so much that the knuckles turned white and a drop of blood escape from where his nails dug into his palm.

He felt growls and angered sounds escape through his clenched teeth.

His eyes glared in narrow slits at the god of the zodiac.

His blood boiled.

Adrenaline coursed through his system mixing with the next feelings of…

…Pure rage and fury…

"I'LL KILL YOU AKITO!!" he cried, his throat feeling raw afterwards.

Without thinking he raised his fist and charged at Akito. He was blinded by rage and he didn't give a crap what happened, so long as he bet Akito into a bloody pulp…

The god of the zodiac panicked for a second, but then returned to his smirked raising the knife at the cat…

The blade pierced skin.

Kyo couldn't move.

The rage that had completely blinded began to fade.

He felt pain.

Blood dripped onto his shirt…

***Set up a security system as readers come banging on windows and doors* Again with the whole "You left it at the wrong spot!!" thing. So will Kyo die, or not? Find out next chapter!!  
**

**So this chapter any good, not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Keep writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven: Silent Reality

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Well this chapter is slightly longer, 10 words off 2,000 words! (or at least that's what my word count says ^^;)**

**Anyway I'm really sorry for keep you guys waiting, school assignment got in the way so I had to finish that off before I could post this.**

**Thank you to the my reviewers:**

**Kyousie Girl****: Will he won't he? Find out this chapter ;) Thank you for your review!**

**dragongirl998****: You shall find out what happens now! Thank you for your review! :D**

**yuuki marie****: I updated as quick as I could! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Itchii Konake****: Really?! Wow, I never thought I'd get that kind of reaction :o Thank you for your reviews!**

**ArticStarify****: Hehe, thank! :D Thank for your review as well!**

**Randomanime456****: I updated as fast as I could! Thank you for your reviews! :D**

**Kisa T Sohma****: Is he dead...? FIND OUT!! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Pinkpokegal****: Indeed! XD Thank you for your review!**

**Renji's Girll****: I did my best to update quick! Thank you fro your review! :)**

**Allyssa Metcalf: I did my best to make this chapter longer, sorry if it isn't long enough! Thank you for your review! :D**

**CheekaMarie****: Gah, don't die on me! I tried to make this chapter longer, I hope it's long enough! Thank you for your review! :)**

**songaddict26: Most certainly! Thank you for your review! :D**

**Juleskat101****: That would be nice wouldn't it? But will it happen?! Find out Thank you for your review! :)**

**Rasberybutt****: *Counts how many chapter left to create* About...five to six chapters I think. I'll remember for next time to say GORE instead of VIOLNENCE then! XD Thank you for your review!**

**DarkAngelNeko666****: Eh, sorry! ^^; Thank you for your review!**

**Larcian****: *Once Larcian calms down, goes up and hugs apologetically* Thank you for your review! :D**

**zyeIN****: Was it really that short? Well, this chapter is longer (almost 2,000 words!) As for the fate of Kyo and Tohru...read on! Thank you for your review! :)**

**kouga's older woman****: Eeeep, sorry! *Hugs* Thank you for your review! :D**

**JessMess****: Not quite yet, I'll you kick her in the next chapter! ;) Thank you for your review!**

**SilverSpirit 101****: Will it or won't it? Find out, and thank you for your review! :)**

**lilanimefan247****: Will he live to get him? Find out right now! ;D Thank you for your review!**

**And thanks to the awesome reader, and people who favourite and/or put this story on 'story alert' you guys not only ROCK but you ROCK'N'ROLL!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this toasted cheesesandwich, the cheese that was put inot this sandwich, this wallet, this copy of 'Next Contestant' by Nickelback and this DVD players *holds up DVD player for the whole world to see*, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Silent Reality**

He winced as he felt the pain in his back.

The wall behind him was now dented.

The small droplets of blood that had dropped onto his shirt were from Tohru who instinctively reached out to him as he landed next to her.

His eyes went back to the person who had just pushed him out of the way.

He clutched his arm that had been slashed.

Akito looked on in shock dropping the knife.

"...K-Kureno?"

The rooster of the zodiac clutched his arm

Thudding could be heard in the distance...

"TOHRU!! KYO!!" they heard some of them cry.

The door slammed again. Everyone looked towards the doorway. Kyo found the strength to tand up again, helping Tohru up with him. Kureno looked as though he were about to pass out and Akito was both shocked and disgusted. He backed away from them "You've...You've all turned against me!!"

There standing in the doorway were the rest of the Sohma's. Hatori made his way through them towards Kureno. The rooster flinched away shaking his head "Help...them first" he nodded towards Tohru.

The doctor's eyes widened as he saw Tohru condition. As he rushed over towards her everyone else entered the room almost surrounding Akito.

"So all this time..." Momiji trailed off in shock.

"...it was you!" Rin shouted at the 'god' "Why the hell would you do this to her?!"

It was a question everyone wanted to know the answer to. But they all knew the answer would be something they wouldn't want to hear. Akito smirked hearing Rin's new found courage to ask the question. "Because..." He looked towards Tohru smiling "we made a deal."

Now everyone looked towards her.

"What does he mean by that?" Ritsu asked fearfully.

As Hatori finished wrapping the makeshift bandage –a piece of matrial torn off from her dress – around the deep wound in her arm he stepped away frowning. Tohru looked away from everyone to Kyo, who was staring at her perplexed. "Tohru, what's he talking about?"

"We're still on the agreement!"

Everyone turned towards the source of the voice behind Akito. Out from the darkness stepped Mr. R. He looked angry but also happy, a strange combination to have on his face. He pointed towards Tohru. "She still can't talk until she's in the cats cell!"

Some of the zodiacs eyes widened, others looked around confused.

"W-W-What's the c-cats cell?" Kisa asked stuttering in fear. Here were tears running down her cheeks. She collapsed on her knees. She was so scared...

Hiro was quick to sit next to her and hug her around the shoulders. "It's okay..." was all he could whisper. But he knew that everything was far from okay...especially when it involved that dark, dank, barred-windowed room.

Yuki was completely frozen, stuck between leaping at Akito and yelling at him for doing this to Tohru, or staying put.

Shigure looked solemn at Akito knowing that this would not be good.

Momiji looked almost traumatized as he collapsed on his knees helplessly.

Haru and Rin sat next to him with Haru putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, but in his eyes it was obvious he was strongly fighting against his black side.

Ritsu, Ayame and Kagura cowered on the ground too, moving towards everyone else in fear.

Kureno joined them standing next to Shigure with eye firmly on Akito.

"That is true, Mr R." Akito spoke up grinning wickedly "So I guess I'll just have to explain it myself..."

The memories suddenly flashed in front of Tohru's eyes as he started to recall the events leading up to agreement. These were the memories she wanted to leave behind and never return to again. She felt a shiver run through her as her mind rewound back to night she was taken to Akito...

* * *

_Weeks ago..._

_Tohru's eyes opened slowly, her surrounding blurry to her as she lifted her head from the hard surface underneath her. Her hand lightly clutched to the place where her head felt the most pain. She winced as she sat blinking until everything was clear to her again. In front of her was a barred window with moonlight shining past the bars into the dark room._

Am I in a prison? _She thought looking around. Around her was a futon, an empty dish and nothing else. This couldn't be a prison..._

"_Where am I?" she thought aloud. How did she get here? Why did this place seem somewhat familiar to her? Why did her hurt so much? Wasn't she on her way home? All these questions ran through her mind making her trying to remember even harder where she was and how she came to be here. The sent of cherry blossoms didn't seem to comfort her as she recalled what happened. _

That man..._she thought_ He...He must have hit me over the head..._Her hand unconsciously went to the area where he had hit would he want her? Fear coursed through her system. She felt her eyes widen as she felt a new presence enter the dark room._

"_Hello, Miss Honda..."_

_Tohru turned her head towards the familiar voice. She felt small shivers shake through heras the god of the zodiac approached her. "A-Akito?"_

_He stopped right in front of her. His face became serious..."Get up."_

_She was too scared to move. She only stared at him in fear. _Why does he want me?

_Akito stomped his foot "I said get up!!"_

_Tohru, shaken, quickly tried to get to her feet but slipped and feel on her knees to the ground. Furious Akito grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her up. Tohru yelped painfully as she was forced to her feet. The 'god' shoved her face close to his. "Unless you wish to hear what I have to say I suggest you do exactly as I say!" he screeched._

_Tohru only nodded as tears started to gather in her eyes. Letting go of her hair, Akito stepped away, his evil smile returning to his features._

"_Akito...may I ask you a question?"_

_The 'god' looked at the mere mortal with a raised eyebrow._

_Taking that as a 'yes', Tohru went ahead and asked the question quietly. "W-Why did you bring me here?"_

_He crossed his arms. "Good question..." He grinned "...You realise that within weeks Kyo will be put into confinement forever."_

_Her eyes widened hearing this. She _had _been told about the confinement, but she didn't realise that it would be so soon._

"_And you will never be allowed to see him again," another voice said. She looked over Akito's shoulder seeing the man from before. But now he looked different, his hair gelled back, and his sharp eyes much sharper than before. She looked away closing her eyes as the shock ran through her system. What could she do...? _

Kyo... _she thought distraughtly _No, please...Kyo will be gone forever! I...I can't allow this! But what can I do? I can't break him out because they'll just find him and put him back in again. What...What can I do?! I'm so confused...I...I only just realised that I...really love you, Kyo! Don't leave me, I only realised my true feelings but yet I foolishly denied them unitl tonight! Please... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!

_The tears spilt over running down her face. She tightly clenched her hands into fists. She half opened her eyes as she realised what she had to do. _I know what I must do. I...love you, Kyo, and so I won't regret what I must do to keep you free...

"_Take me instead..."_

* * *

" And so we kept her in the cat's prison...until _Kureno_" Akito snarled the name out "released her from the cell. But we didn't let her go without a warning...Not to say a word to anyone about this and Mr. R told her to come back to the main house on the date of her dance before midnight or Kyo would be locked up. Stupid girl...she did out of the love for a monster!"

The zodiacs were in complete shock at the new discovery. They all looked at Tohru as if to tell them that none of this was true. She only looked away crying. Kyo was too shocked to comfort her. _She gave up her freedom...for me? Does she really...love me?_

"Tohru..." He sounded so pained as he turned to face her. She looked back at him pained and took his hand into her own. Her expression said what she had to say '_Please forgive me, Kyo...'_

It was then that the final piece was placed in the puzzle. Another aspect of Akito's plan was to have Tohru out of the way so she wouldn't interfere with the family anymore. It became evident to him that Akito was desperate to keep the family under his control, and Tohru was destroying that helpin everyone and bringing happiness to the dark spaces that filled them.

Mr. R's roll came clear to him. He was there to make sure she kept quiet. His memories went back to that day when the teacher first came to the school and how scared Tohru looked.

* * *

_Her scared expression gone and now replaced with determination and worry. She was writing furiously fast on a piece of crumpled paper._

What's she writing?_Kyo thought frowning. Whatever it was it must have been important because-_

_"Tohru, can you answer this question for me?"_

_The girls head shot up as Mr. R asked her to answer the question._

* * *

That day she was trying to tell him about him. Could it have been that day when he read the note he changed it so that they would go to the dance together? But if Akito wanted them to be apart why would he want them to be together?

Kyo slowly looked away from her towards Mr. R. He knew now why she was scared of Mr. R and where that ugly bruise on her back came from. It enraged him to the core. He let go of Tohru's hand. "Just who hell are you?!"

Mr. R smirked. That did it. Kyo charged forward ready to fight him and Akito until they were nothing but a pile of broken bones. Shigure and Hatori stopped him holding him back by the arms.

"LET GO!!" Kyo yelled struggling to release himself.

"Stop this Kyo! What will fighting them accomplish?!" Shigure said uncharistically angry and serious.

"The real identity of Mr. R? Are you sure you want to see it?"

Kyo stopped struggling hearing this.

Hatori and Shigure looked towards Mr. R.

No one said anything but the silence was what he took as a 'yes'.

He reached pulled off the wig.

Under it was short black hair.

Shigure and Hatori released Kyo in shock.

No one could move.

No one could breath.

Then the final piece.

He reached behind his head.

He took hold of the piece of plastic that peeled off

He pulled off the mask.

It looked strange seeing him pull of a face from another, a face with secrets was hidden by only a mere thin plastic real looking mask.

The mask was tossed aside.

He raised his head revealing his true face…

Everyone looked so shocked.

Not as shocked as Kyo was. He couldn't hide the horror and distress from his face. His red eyes wide, his limbs shaking, his whole body felt cold and heavy. Sweat started to form on his forehead.

_NO, IT CAN'T BE! _His thought screamed.

"THIS HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF SICK, TWISTED JOKE!" Kyo shouted in anger and fear.

Akito snickered. "It's not…"

Only one thought echoed in the cat's mind.

Something he didn't wish to believe...

_All this time Mr. R was…my father?!_

**Quickly picks up laptop and hides somewhere in house where no one can find as readers are heard banging around the house* What is it with me and cliffhangers? Don't worry, this will either be the last or the second last cliff hanger I know, I'm EEEEEEEVILLLLLLLL ;D**

**So this chapter good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight: Silent Monster

**AN: Hey everyone!**

***Checks reviews…* f-f-f-f-f-f-f-FOUR HUNDREAD REVIEWS?!?!?!**

**Holy mother of kentucky fried chicken, I have 400 reviews?! I love you guys so much, you make me so happy!! :D And the 400****th**** reviewers goes to…****emeraldcrazy100****. You're picture dedication on DeviantART will be uploaded soon ;)**

**I'm seriously happy right now (I just came from a party with friends, it was seriously one of the best times of my life!) and I felt like writing a loooooong chapter for the story :D I'm really happy with how this one is going to turn out, and I hope are too. I'd highly recommend for this chapter some sad, epic or Evanescence, Three Days Grace music.**

**Thank you to the awesome reviewers:**

**your very own fan girl: Eh, stalking me?! O_o *Takes out binoculars and spots you not far away* Hello!! *Checks coast is clear. Runs outside and hands over a cookie. Shigure and Ayame run past into house. Looks on in surprise* Thanks for your review!**

**emeraldcrazy100****: Congradulations on being the 400****th**** reviewer *hugs* I'll be posting a Fruits Basket picture dedicated to you soon! Thanks for your review! :D**

**kyo's secret lover: *Hold hands up in fear* I shalln't ;let your head explode, so that's why this update came quicker then I expected! XD Thank you for your review!**

**zyeIN****: I love you too!! *hugs* Aww thank very much, but I cannot help but wonder what this 'something special' is...Thank you for your review! :)**

**lilanimefan247****: Bwhahahahahahah!! *clears throat* Thank you for your review! :D**

**JuSt To RaNdOm****: Indeed! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Larcian****: Hahaha you never found me! Thanks for your review! :D**

**Bronn3****:You must have looked at my profile to know that I live in Australia XD Kyo's father exists in the official story. He is seen in volume 9 of the manga and in chapter 126. Thanks for your review! **

**dragongirl998****: Eeeep thank you!! As for his last name...um, eh, uh...I actually have no idea! XD Thanks for your review!**

**JessMess****: Yes there is a lot of that in this chapter :P Thank you for your review!**

**Mermain123****: Wow, thank you! And thansk for the review! :D**

**kouga's older woman****:For some weird reason when I read your review I imagined Ayame doing karate XD Thank you for your review!**

**Juleskat101****: How about we kill him together? 8D *grabs chainsaw* Thanks for your review! **

**DarkAngelNeko666****: You're not the only one! ;P Thank you for your review!**

**LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst****: Oh it is? I'll try to see if I can find another dress simaliar and post it up then. Sorry, about that...Anyway, I'm you like the story and thank you for your review! :)**

**Rasberybutt****: Hehe, thank you. But by the end of this chapter, you might reconsider that... ^^; And thanks for the review!**

**XxCupcakeWarriorxX****: That's okay, I was actuall concerned that people might not understand what happened. Kureno ran in and push Kyo aside and Akito stabbed Kureno instead. Thank you for your review! :D**

**ArticStarify****: He was mention in the manga in volume 9 and chapter 126. He sin't the nicest person and he'd rather see Kyo in the cat's prison then in any family photos! Thank you for your review! :)**

**And to you awesome readers, and people who favourited and/or put this story on 'story alert' you guys totally ROCK!!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this glass of orange cordial, this idea I have installed for this chapter, these now black nail polish free nails, this assignment criteria *wishes to burn it*, this USB and these now black nail polished toe nails, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket. **

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Silent Monster**

"You…why?" Kyo asked in complete shock. He knew his father hated him, but he never thought that he'd hate him to the point of hurting the only thing he ever cared about so much.

His father looked at him and laughed. "You're face is so priceless! I wish you looked more like this when your mother died! It's all your fault!!"

All the zodiac looked at him as if he was crazy, Akito looked at him in slight horror, and Kyo now knew he was. He could tell by the insane expression on his face and the cackling laughed that boomed around the room. _What have you become?_ "…Are you saying it's all my fault?"

He looked at him in crazy bewilderment. "Yes, that's right! You'd better admit that you…KILLED YOUR MOTHER!" –that made Kyo flinch and clench his fists –"Don't think that you aren't forgiven because you weren't directly involved. You…"

Tohru looked at Kyo trying to contain his anger. She stood next to him taking his hand and squeezing it gently. _I have to try and calm him down, or else he could something he might regret…_

Kyo lifted his head but didn't looked at Tohru. He looked at his father in the eye and said in the calmest voice he could make "…Well, then all right. It was my fault."

His father looked at him in insane disbelief. Then he started howling in laughter; joyous, insane laughter. "Accept…ACCEPTED?! Finally…FINALLY!! Finally accepted! I HEARD IT!" He turned towards the other zodiacs "Hey!! You heard it to, didn't you?! We should lock him up right now. With the guilt of being a murder on your shoulders, you'd BETTER NEVER COME OUT!!"

"That, I refuse…"

His father looked at his son in shock.

Kyo looked away from him. "I am not going _there_. I live on the outside…indefinitely "

Tohru could feel his hand shaking in hers. However he continued calmly "There is someone" –He looked at Tohru sincerely –"I want to be with from now to forever."

Tears started to bud in Tohru's eyes at his words. _Is..Is he saying-?_

"I don't…forgive you…" They all looked towards his father. He looked so insane and crazy that it took most of the strength not to scream, gasp or detain him. "

No, you have to pay for your sin TO ME!" he exclaimed at the cat "YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR ME!! Because of you, how much shame I've felt! You've ruined my life! All because _she_ brought _you_ into the world…because YOU WERE BORN!! I don't forgive you. I will defiantly never forgive you. You guys rubbed my face in the dirt of shame, and I bet you were enjoying every bit of it!!"

Shock took over Kyo. _Did he…? _"Ah…Did you…That…Did you such things…to my mother?"

That hit the nail on the head. His father started to quiver in rage "ARE YOU SHIFTING THE GUILT TO ME…?!IT'S NOT MY FAULT, YOU FORCED HR TO DO IT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! No my fault that this kind of monster …that he was born. It's not my fault… IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

With that he charged forward at Kyo, but Tohru stepped in the way and he instead took her by the throat. He slammed into Kyo knocking him on the ground and threw Tohru across the room. Rin, now fully angered, ran at him yelling and cursing at him for hurting Tohru. He slapped Rin aside causing her to fall to the ground.

This turned Haru black and charged him fully pissed off and fully black. "No one hurts Rin, you bastard!!" Ayame managed to grab Haru and hold him back before he could inflect any damage, but as Haru struggled Ayame took a few hits to his arms and stomach. Yuki got up and helped him detain Haru. Shigure and Hatori rushed to Kyo's father and detained him. He struggled again them trying to break free.

In all the commotion Akito stood there in complete shock. _What…What have I done?_ The horror became evident on his face and collapsed on his knees. "I only wanted to keep them close. I never wanted…them to leave me. But, I…What have I done? I don't know what to do!!"

Tohru looked around hopelessly…

Kyo ran towards her with only thought of keeping her safe on his mind… It was unfortunate that it was too late for him to notice…His father broke one hand from his grasp made a grab for his son's arm…he failed instead grabbing onto…the beads…which shattered off his wrist as the band broke in half…

The pulse went through him.

The pulse of…the monster awakening!

All the commotion stopped as everyone heard the pained yell come from Kyo. His body fell forward becoming engulfed in smoke…

The horrible stench filled the air.

The groans and yelps of pain filled the air with smoke.

Tohru ran towards Kyo.

The smoke cleared.

His mutated form was shown to them.

The looks of repulsion, horror and shock could not be whipped from their faces.

"Don't look at me!" Kyo exclaimed, his voice changed to that of the monster.

The smell made Kisa and Momiji throw up. Ritsu was close to vomiting, as was Ayame and Rin. Haru, now chocked out his black side and released from Yuki and Ayame's grip, hugged Rin close to him trying to rid her of the sight while he tried to turn his head away. Yuki was shaking in fear with wide eyes and sweat forming on his forehead. Akito covered his nose from the stench and doubled over about to vomit. Shigure and Hatori accidently released Kyo's father, who was also shaking in fear.

"See!" he exclaimed pointing a finger at the monstrous form "This is what you're saving! This disgusting, spit of a creature! This…THIS MONSTER!!"

Everything happened so fast.

Kyo ran out smashing the walls and doors as he went.

Akito fainted.

Kyo's father collapsed unconscious from the anger and rage he had let out before.

And yet…no one seemed to notice as the two fainted…

"This…is" Ayame tried to talk but couldn't. Everyone was speechless. None of them ever thought something like this would happen. They knew that none of them could anything to bring him back for change. So when they saw Tohru looking on after him they knew she would be the only one to help him. She turned her head away from his direction and quickly crouched down trying to find the beads. Kisa stood up whipping her mouth from before. With a raspy voice she said "Sissy…let me help!"

She quickly ran over to the girl and started helping her find the beads.

"Me too!" Momiji and Hiro said in unison running towards where Tohru and Kisa looked.

"I'll look over here" Yuki said but was still shaking.

"I'll be looking there with you dear brother!" Ayame said determined.

The other Sohma's joined in trying to find the beads before it was too late…

* * *

He hid his face in his monstrous hands. How could this happen? If he had seen the signs before he might have been able to stop all of this from happening. He really was pathetic…

The rain continued to fall on him. He took his hideous face out of his hands and looked to the clouded sky. How will he be able to overcome all he has just gone through? Will the rest of the family ever think the same way about him again? Will they look at him different? With repulsiveness and horror? _Even from the beginning I have been alone…_

Footsteps were coming his way, but he was in too much thought to notice…

_No one has ever stood next to me…_

She gripped the beads tightly in her hand

_Master stood by me but…it wasn't the same…I still felt alone._

She nearly slipped off the roof but quickly regained her balance and had to lift her skirt off the ground slightly so she could continue walking.

_And yet…_

She touched him arm.

…_I always find…_

He rapidly turned his head towards her.

…_her by my side…_

Tohru looked at him knowing that fear she felt was shown on her face. Inside her stomach tried to settle and the numb feeling in her skin. The rain plastered her hair to her face and droplet ran down her face. Her knees felt like jelly as she knelt next to him not taking her eyes away from snake –like eyes.

_And despite being scared of me…_

"Are you…scared?" Kyo asked.

Tohru looked at him for a moment. Was she really that scared of him? No…she was terrified, and yet she was able to gather the courage to go find him. She loved him that much, but she knew that she had to be honest with him.

She pulled her hand away from his arm and instead put it on the side of his face. She saw his eyes widen as her hand came into contact with his face. She nodded meekly in answer to his question. Her expression to one of sorrow and tears started to form in her eyes…

…_she's always running after me to find me._

Unknown to Kyo, he's form started to slowly change back…

_I think that might be one of the reasons I…_

"…Love you so much!" he whispered. He noticed then that he was no longer in his 'true form'. He looked at Tohru seeing that she heard him. Her eyes were wide, her lips were parted as if she was trying to say something and, for the briefest moment, he saw the old Tohru in her eyes. He saw that shine she used to have slowly returning.

She looked away from his eyes to his left hand and removed her hand from his cheek. He then noticed she had his repaired bracelet in her other hand. She looked back at him holding up the bracelet.

He could only smile and pulled his wrist up for her to put the beads back in place. Taking the bracelet in both hands, she slid the beads across his hand to his wrist where her fingers stayed for a moment before moving to his hand taking it into her own. Her eyes connect with his red eyes. They stayed like that, the weather, the events before, all forgotten…

Suddenly her hand went rigid on his hand. Her eyes widen in horror.

"This is your entire fault!" he screamed as he plunged the knife forwards the unsuspecting cat. He missed and nearly lost his balance. Ahead he saw them, the shocked cat and the horrified girl standing next to him. She had seen him before he could stab both of them and pulled him away.

He pointed the knife accusingly at her "You! You bitch! You…You monster!! This would have never have happened if you had never come to live in Shigure's house. If you had never met us none of this would have happened!"

Aktio took a step forward still pointing the knife at her. Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm pulling her behind him. This only enraged the wielder of the knife even more. "I bet you're happy to see me like this!! I bet you're laughing at me every second you see me like this! I'm aright aren't I?! You like to see me confused and vanurable!! I hate you…I HATE YOU SO MUCH!! You've done nothing but ruin me and this family and I wish you were dead!!!" Akito charged forward ready to slash her with the knife.

Tohru was about to push Kyo away when the cat charged forward towards him. She gasped in horror as they both collided. Kyo's hand gripped his opponents wrist pushed it back trying to force Akito drop the knife. He forced his other hand to grab the knife while his opponent was distracted however Akito used his free hand to grab Kyo's hand. The cat winced in pain as the god of the zodiac tightly clenched his hand around the cat's hand almost like he was crushing his bones.

The fight was almost like an epic battle between good and evil as the two struggle again each other on the roof of the main house. The wind howled and the rain increased making it almost impossible for Tohru to see the fight ahead of her. She could only stand and watch as the two fought for dominance in the fight. She knew that if she tried to help she might make a mistake and send both of them falling to their deaths.

Would he stab the cat, or would the cat manage to get hold of the knife?

They both knew that if they used their feet they would both lose their balance and fall off the roof.

Akito managed to gain the upper hand and was now forcing Kyo back, the knife closing in dangerously on the cat.

Kyo tried to gain more strength but found he was being overpowered.

'_Do you not like chocolate Kyo?'_

His eyes widened as he heard her voice in his head. Suddenly her voice filled his head completely.

'_It's true! I…I…I've always wanted to be born in the year of the cat!'_

'_I want to go back…to where everyone is!!'_

'_Yes! I'm all healed!! And there are no scars either!! Never been better!'_

'_A charm bracelet…unbelievable…what are the beads made of?'_

'_That's great..It's wonderful…I'm so……happy for you…'_

'_That reminds me Kyo…what would like for dinner?!'_

'_Let's go home, Kyo…let's go home… together!'_

'_I wanted to understand…From now on I want to be there for you when you're troubled……just like you've been there to comfort me and listen to me when I've been feeling down…I won't let you be alone. Whatever your pain…whatever your fears…your insecurities…we can always work them out together!'_

'_I just want us all to be together!!'_

'…_Kyo…'_

A new strength entered his system hearing her voice. He let out a determined cry as he pushed back against his opponent. Akito was shocked that the cat was now overpowering him and forcing him back.

His foot slipped…

Everything slowed down…

Kyo quickly let go of Akito…

The weapon went soaring through the air above their heads landing on the other side of the roof…

Akito stumbled towards Tohru getting close to her…

The zodiac god fell…

He fell with a loud cry of defeat and fear of death…

His robes flew around him as his foot left the ledge…

…and he fell to the ground soundlessly…

Tohru and Kyo looked to where Akito had fallen off the roof…

Akito was gone…

…The god of the zodiac was no more…

And yet, the cat felt pity for the former god of the zodiac…

The rain seemed to come down harder, the water drops penetrating his skin like bullets. He tried looked over the edge of the roof. He knew that the sight would be horrifying to see, something that would haunt his dreams forever…

"Kyo…"

His eyes widened hearing the voice. His breath got caught in his throat. His ears weren't deceiving him, he knew that.

That voice that had been silent for so long.

The voice of an unvoiced plea.

The voice…of Tohru.

He turned his head towards the girl, metres away from him.

"Kyo I…" she said her voice now filled with happiness and sadness. "I…I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about all this! If I had I would have told you everything from the start," –she began sobbing, tears running down her face fiercely –"then that way no one would have gotten hurt, you wouldn't have to have shown your true form again, and we could have been at the dance! I'm so sorry!!"

The cat didn't know what to say. He was speechless…Why was she apologizing? None of this was her fault from the start. Emotions of regret and guilt filled him. He found the words to speak "Tohru I-"

"But please, please believe me I had a good reason for doing all this!" Tohru cried, her voice intense with emotion "The reason I did this, Kyo, was because, I…I…I..."

He waited for her to finish her sentence. He didn't take his eyes off her. He thought he knew the reason, but maybe Akito was trying to deceive him so the cat would feel more guilt. Her voice turned into whisper "The reason I did it was because I…"

She looked up at him, smiling her old smile.

She felt her heart race as the words she was about to say could change the course of fate she had intended for herself.

The words she would say would make her or break her.

The words that she'd wanted to say for a long time.

The words that made her heart race.

The words that made time slow right down.

The words that had so much meaning in them that it made her cry even more.

The words that she truly meant.

"I love you, Kyo."

His eyes widened.

His heart skipped beats.

His arms suddenly felt like lead.

His lungs stopped working.

He felt something leave him, something important.

Emotions coursed through his blood, his veins, his heart. Tohru could see them all flashing before her in his red eyes. She saw shock, wonder, uncertainty, fear, hope, relief, happiness and..._love._

She loved him.

He was so worried about rejection. But she said she loved him. He's heart leapt in joy as the thought re-entered his mind.

She _loves_ him...

He smiled in pure happiness. "Tohru…"

She loved him back...

He couldn't hold back anymore. He ran towards her, knowing that nothing was going to stop him from reaching her. Nothing was going to stop him...

Showing her how he felt...

She couldn't move as he came running toward her. Everything was in slow motion again. She was just so happy. So happy...

Nothing was going to stop this moment, absolutely nothing...

He was getting closer...

He reached his hand out to her...

She reached toward him, smiling so happily like her old self...

Their hands were so close now, only centimetres apart...

...Her hand pulled away...

...Her arm pulled away...

...Her whole body _pulled _away...

...She reached for him...

Realisation kicked in as she saw Kyo move further and further away...

...He skidded to a stop nearly at the edge of the roof...

...He couldn't think...

...He saw it all happen in front of him...

...Something gripped her ankle tightly...

...It pulled her away from Kyo...

...It pulled her away from the shocked, traumatized face of Kyo...

...It pulled her off the roof...

...It cackled crazily...

...She was falling...

...The sickening thud filled the air...

...The thud of her hitting the ground...

***Shuts down laptop, eats rest of sandwich. Decides it's a nice day for a walk. Opens door. Scary mob of readers with pitch forks, torches, sledgehammers, chainsaws, lead pipes, pistols, knives, guns and chains standing there no looking very happy.***

**O-O-O-Okay, um...I know it was WORST place to stop, and I know that most of you are really angry at me right now...b-but...um... *Runs to back door, jumps on bicycle and rides off down the hill. Mob runs after yelling angrily***

***Manages to out run them and runs back into house locking all the doors and windows. Rushes towards phone and calls up bodyguard services and orders twelve bodyguards. Bodyguards appear out of nowhere and surround the house. Calls up Australian army to surround the whole house with helicopters flying overhead. Takes laptop and runs back to the area from the last chapter. * **

**I guess you guys must seriously hate me right now, huh? ^^;**

**Anyway, so I've ordered the bodyguards to not hit any of you guys (because I love you all so much :3) *Hears the readers calling and complaining* Oh boy, I better get started on the next chapter!**

**This chapter good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine: Silent Pleas

****

AN: Hey everyone!

**Well, this story is coming to a near end soon, only a few chapter left to go...I don't want this story to come to an end but sadly it must :( **

**Thank you to the reviewers:**

**CheekaMarie****: *Scared* O-O-Okay!! I got on it as soon as I could! Thanks for your review! :D**

**Moonstarr394****: Yeah, I've always been bad at that stuff, grammar and spelling. Even when I read over my work I always miss mistakes here and there. I found that Akito was the embodiment of the zodiac god so that's why I kept calling him the 'god of the zodiac' Sorry it bothered you though ^^; Thanks for your reviews!**

**Serena Scarlet****: I got here as soon as I could! Thank you for your review! :)**

**emeraldcrazy100****: Will she, won't she?! Find out now! Thanks for your review! :D**

**Itchii Konake****: *Looks from over bodyguards. Signals them to move. Pats Momiji and gives cookie* Well, now that you won't be killing me *Quickly throw cun and knife away* I can give you that cookie. Thanks for your review! :)**

**Juleskat101****: *Asks bodyguard to run down to the nearest chainsaw store to by new chainsaw. Give over new chainsaw and takes back Chainy* There you go, your very own chainsaw. Thanks for your review! :D**

**Renji's Girll****: The pleasure is all mine, and thank you for your review! :)**

**Allyssa Metcalf: Hehe, thank you! *hugs* Sadly though, the story does have to come to an end...soon. Thanks for your review! :D**

**dragongirl998****: *Flies back down to earth and lands head first in the ground like a spear. Pulls head out of ground, hands over cookie and runs back into house, which has somehow magically* Nope, I'm still okay...but please don't blow up my house again ^^; Thanks for your review!**

**Rasberybutt****: Um, can you drop the shot gun please? I'll be right back! *Runs to oven and takes out tray of freshly baked cookies. Hands over one and pulls out of hole* Thanks for your review! :)**

**LostInASeaOfGarnetandAmethyst****: Wow, thank you! And thanks for your review! :D**

**kyo's secret lover: Ow, that did kinda hurt... but I forgive you! :D*Hands over cookie* I got the update out as soon as I can Thanks for your review!**

**zyeIN****: You're going to kill me later? Aww, but I wanna live so I can give you and all the other reviewers the surprise I was planning! ;) Thanks for your review!**

**your very own fan girl:*Hands over cookie* Thank you, I shall pay you with cookies! Thanks for your review! :)**

**lilanimefan247****: That explains the sounds I'e been hearing on my roof. I thought it was Samara coming to get me! XD *Runs downstairs, grabs a cookie. Walks out to balcony and puts cookie on railing* There, now you can go and get it whenever you're on my roof again! Thanks for your review!**

**yuuki marie****: I'm evil BWHAHAHAHAH!! *Clears throat* Thanks for your review! :D**

**kouga's older woman****: Can I?! Thanks for your review! :)**

**JessMess****: So that's why they have different cookies than the ones I cooked! Thanks for your review! :D**

**Larcian****: *Wait!! *Puts hand in front to stop. Pulls out cookies form behind back* Here you go! Thanks for your review! :)**

**songaddict26: INDEED!! Thanks for your review! :D**

**And thanks to the readers, and people who favourited and/or put this story on 'story alert' you guys really are AWESOME!!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this toasted cheese sandwich, this copy of 'October' by Evanescence, these copies of the Fruits Basket manga, this drawing of a Hitsuhina moment and this somewhat sad feeling I have right now, Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Silent Pleas**

He could only stand there watching as the stretcher was lifted into the ambulance with her unconscious, battered body on it. He could only barely remember the events before.

When he cried out for help.

How he reaching down to her from the roof.

When he saw who had pulled her away from him.

How he felt the hate only _pinch_ his heart, the agony and pain were too much for him to endure. And yet...the tears that spilled forth from his eyes were a mixture of those agonized feelings but also...something else.

When he felt something...leave him. Stronger than the leaving presence of Tohru. Something important left him...but what?

It was only when he saw other zodiacs rushing out with the same looks on their faces that he knew. He knew and that only made him cry more. It made the feelings of regret, guilt, loneliness, sadness, agony, pain, and distress and misery surge through his system replacing the shock.

He saw as they all gazed upon the sight of a battered and broken Tohru. Looks of horror and trauma creased their faces and he could only guess that felt what he was feeling right now. But the next thing he knew someone had called the ambulance and police. He was on ground with a blanket around his shoulders and Kagura sitting next to him with the others trying to deal with their shock. His eyes didn't leave the stretcher until the doors of the ambulance closed and drove off into the rainy night. He didn't even see his father struggling to break his grip with the police. They pulled him towards the police car and drove off after the ambulance. He was shaking from the cold rain under the blanket but didn't say anything.

"Kyo...please say something," Kagura whispered in distressed "I'm just as shocked as you are, but please say something..."

"You...You don't get it do you?" Kyo muttered after a moment.

Kagura looked to him. He turned to look at her with fiercely sad eyes. "That feeling of lose and loneliness...you feeling it too, don't you?"

She looked away as tears formed again in her eyes. "Yes, I do...And I..." She bit her lip and doubled over crying with loud sobs.

Kyo looked to the sky letting the rain wash away his never ending tears. He clenched his teeth together. "It's so unfair..." He stood up feeling his emotions get the better of him "It's friggin' unfair!!"

_It's unfair that this happened to her because_...Everyone thought in unison looking towards the agonised Kyo. They saw what he held in his right hand, clenching it as if for dear life. The black and white beaded bracelet to keep his true form intact

_...She broke the curse..._

* * *

_Next day..._

The former zodiacs all sat in the hospital waiting room impatient for any news on Tohru's condition. The only person allowed in at this time was Hatori, who told the doctors that he might be able to help and that he himself was the girl's doctor.

The news this morning got in that Kyo's father had been sent to an insane asylum after being deemed a danger to society and mentally unwell. The police had asked the Sohma's questions about the night, all of them told the truth.

As for Akito, Shigure seemed more concerned for her than anyone else right now. Yes, they had been told by the three people who knew that Akito was a woman, not a man. For them it seemed that the surprises just kept coming and coming...

The door opened.

Everyone looked to Hatori urgently.

"Is Tohru okay?" Kisa and Momiji in unison.

Hatori's expression fell and they knew something wasn't right.

He looked away from his family, his eyes trained on the ground. "There...is some good news...but also bad news" He looked back at them again, a neutral exression at first. "The good news is that she won't die."

Relief filled the air. Rin however frowned after the moment of relief. She asked the dreaded question. "And the bad news?"

Hatori's eyes were plastered with sadness now. He pu one hand in his pocket and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "The bad news is...her injures are quite serious. Her left arm is broken, her right leg is broken, her spine managed to receive no damage which is a mircle in her case, some minor cuts and bruising, but...her head suffered the most damage. She must have landed head first for this damaged to be caused. In fact it's been so damaged that..."

"What?! Hatori, tell us!" Kyo yelled fiercely.

Everyone looked at the doctor desperately.

He looked away from running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes. "...There is only a ten per cent chance she'll be able to remember anything..."

Silence fell among the Sohma's. The statement settled in and the shock and horror was too evident on their faces. She wouldn't...remember them? She wouldn't remember anything of them? No...No...This couldn't be...

"That can't be true!" Yuki exclaimed standing up.

"No!!" Kyo yelled.

"Hatori, this has to be some kind of joke!" Kagura and Rin said.

"No, oh please, no..." Ritsu said on the verge of crying.

He wasn't the only one, only Shigure and Hatori were the only ones who were on verge of crying.

"...C-Can we...see her?" Hiro stammered.

Hatori shook his head. "Not now...Tomorrow would be best"

He walked back into the hospital room.

Over the course of an hour Ritsu, Kagura, Hiro and Kisa were the first to leave all of which sobbed as they walked out of the hospital. Next were Hatsuharu and Rin who left five minutes later with Rin crying and Haru trying to comfort her.

"Yuki, I think we should get going," Ayame suggested with an attempted smile. Yuki looked to his brother shaking his head. "I can't leave..."

Kyo didn't look up at him as he said "I'll stay, Yuki. I won't leave her for one second, I promise..."

This surprised Yuki. He had used his name for the first time since...since when? Had he ever used his name? But what also surprised him was his dedication to this girl. He really loved her...more than the former rat ever could. Realising this Yuki stood up. "Let's go, Ayame, Shigure..."

Ayame stood up waving to Kyo before following Yuki towards the hospital exit. Shigure stood up silently putting a hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Don't push yourself too much, 'kay?" With that Shigure walked off to the exit.

Once he went through the doors Kyo put his head in his hands. He couldn't hold back the tears and sobs that came forth. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He couldn't stop the tears. He hated himself so much, so very much...

_I could have saved her...!_ his thoughts screamed, _I'm so pathetic! I'm not strong at all...I'm so useless and pathetic...PATHETIC!_

His only hope now was that mere ten per cent chance that she would remember him...

* * *

**Hatori**

As the doctors all left the room Hatori stayed back watching them leave. As the door closed he pulled up a chair and sat next to the unconscious Tohru. The low sound of the beeping from the heart monitor seemed to keep him from going into thought. He looked at the girl sadly. "I still can't believe something like this would happen...to someone like you, Tohru. You really helped this family out, so much...You helped me realise a few things too, about Kana and that the frozen snow can always melt for spring to come.

"Despite the ten percent chance of you remembering everything, I know everyone really hopes you remember them, even though it was traumatic. Things get better, something you helped me realise..."

'_Yes! Pleased to meet you!'_

'_I'm really happy......so thank you! I...feet so blessed...'_

'_...No matter how cold it is Spring is always around the corner! Without a doubt!'_

He stood up and walked out of the room. He turned to the waiting Sohma's and Tohru's friends and grandfather.

"She's ready to have visitors now..."

* * *

**Kureno **

Only moments ago he had gone to see Akito. She was awake but deeply sorry for everything that had happened. He knew this from the look in her eye. However now she was having a mental check and he had to leave.

The family decided that he would be the first to go in.

Kureno walked in. He sat in the seat next to the unconscious Tohru only looking at her sadly. "I haven't been able to get to know you very well, Tohru but I know that...You really helped all of us. You even broke the zodiac curse for them. For that I am offer you my deepest thanks, even though my curse was broken long ago...Thank you so much, for everything you've done for me and for my family, thank you..."

'_I'm sorry...I didn't mean to trespass on the property!'_

'_Uo...She...She really...wishes to see you again...! Uo...Uo wouldn't openly admit her feelings to anyone. She even changed her job because of this...and she was really upset she never got to see you again!'_

'_As long as we exist...HOPE will always be there!'_

Tohru's grandfather entered the room as Kureno left, feeling the sadness never leave his face.

**

* * *

**

Rin

As Tohru's grandfather left the room Rin stepped in. She sat in the seat next to the unconscious Tohru. "Tohru...I'm so sorry I couldn't have done anything for you to stop this" she began, tears already clouding her vision "I wish I could have stopped Akito from doing all of this.

"I only realised last night how much you've done for everyone. Not only did you break the curse, you made them so happy. They're all so happy because of you, especially Haru. For that I'm so grateful! Thank you...so much."

She smiled as some of the memories came back to her. "I was hoping at the dance to play a song that you wanted, but I never got the chance to ask you. So when you wake up, I'll play you any song you want, no matter how crappy it is...Just...Just please wake up, Tohru, and remember...please!"

'_Could it be...that you're...also trying to break the curse?'_

'_Is that...the curse...to the twelve zodiacs? Is the "bond" the curse...?'_

'_I'm afraid of...being alone too...'_

**

* * *

**

Momiji

As Rin walked out brushing her tears away Momiji walked in nervously. He took the seat next to Tohru looking down at the girl's face. He couldn't help but smile seeing her peaceful expression. "I'm really happy to see you, Tohru...But, I think I'd be a lot happier if I could see your eyes wide open. Maybe...if I could see you smile as well."

His smile dropped and he looked away from her. His hand reached out and dently touched her plastered hand. Memories flashed before his eyes, of happy times and sad times. "...I love you, Tohru, but I know someone who loves you even more. I hope to one day...find someone just like you. I don't really know what to say Tohru but if you wake up...I'll buy you a giant ice-cream cake. I promise, I will! But...You might not remember me..." Suddenly his voice became desperate. "Please remember Tohru! I don't know what would happen if you forgot about us! Even if it is a selfish request, please remember, please!"

'_Ah...Why yes...I am, uh, have we met...?'_

'_I really...believe that too...'_

'_All this time...She's been watching you all this time! Just as you...have been watching over her...Momo's been listening to you play your violin!'_

**

* * *

**

Hatsuharu

As the crying boy exited the room, Haru made sure his girlfriend was okay before he entered. When she nodded for him to go in, he smiled at her before entering. He sat in the seat next to her bed and turned it so it was facing her. "...Good to see you Tohru," he said with a small smile "I know that everyone is really worried about you, Rin is worried sick." He ran a hand through his hair "You really helped Yuki out...You helped the tensions between Kyo and Yuki, and even some others as well, like Ayame and Yuki as well."

His hand dropped into his lap "I guess I'm pretty worried too, because...You are someone really special...to me, Rin, Kisa, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and everyone else. So please wake up and...Make everyone happy again. We need you Tohru...we all do"

'_Sooo sorry!! Your white hair made me think you were an old man who fell...sorry, my mistake...'_

'_Would you two come meet my friends after school today?!'_

'_How can that be? I can't have that much influence on them, can I?'_

**

* * *

**

Ritsu

Haru stepped out looking pretty miserable. Ritsu stood up then and walked in clutching the sleeves of shirt nervously. He wasn't use to wearing men's clothes but today he would have to put up with it. He sat in the chair next to Tohru's unconscious form. He looked away half scared by the sight. "I...um,eh...I don't really know what to say. I guess all I can say is thank you. Thank you so much, Tohru...For breaking the curse and helping me gain confidence. If it wasn't for you I would still think I'm so useless...I know now that I have a purpose in life, and I found someone I'm..."

A memory flashed in front of his eyes. As it came to an end he smiled "I found someone I can eat jellybuns with! And I'd really like it if you could be around to see me with them. Please, wake up, Tohru...I want you to remember everything and help me gain more confidence each day..."

'_Are you...Ritsu?'_

'_It doesn't matter if you lack courage...!!As for being thick-headed...Well, that's not a big deal either...becuase everyone is the same, we can all cry, we can all laugh and we can all worry. Just the fact that you were born onto this earth...is reason enough.'_

'_Even if you shamelessly continue to live, someday...you will meet someone...'_

**

* * *

**

Kagura

Ritsu walked out bitting his lip as he sat back down. Kagura stood up and entered the room. She sat in the seat next to Tohru and sighed sadly. After a long moment of silence just looking at the girl she spoke up "Oh Tohru...what happened? I don't even know what to say, but I know that...I owe you so much! You saved Kyo, Yuki, me and everyone else, not just from the curse, but from sadness and depression. I was so selfish towards you when we met, and I regret that. You showed me so much, and said so many things to me that made me really happy.

"And yet...I continue to be selfish. I still love Kyo, and for that I almost hate myself. But I know now that he would be much happier if he were with you by your side. I know he really loves you, so much...So, I will find someone else, just like Kyo, so that the two of you can be happy together. I really want you to be happy together...Which is why you have to wake up and remember everything. Even though some of it must have been terrifying for you, please remember....!" She bursted into tears as she stood up from the chair and walked out.

'_Kagura...Sohma...hello there!'_

'_...Here's the list...If you're sure it's all right?'_

'_...I want to be someone who is able to love unconditionally...like you...!'_

**

* * *

**

Hiro

Kagura left and Hiro stepped in. He paused for a moment before continuing on his way to sit in the seat next to Tohru. "Hey, Tohru..." he said nervously "I guess there is no point in putting on an act when you already know who I really am. You helped me realise that, even though I acted like a spoilt brat to you. For that I'm really sorry, I wish I could change that..."

He shifted in the chair, half looking away from her. "Seriously, wake up! If you're not gonna wake up for anyone else wake for Kisa at least! She's so worried about you that she's crying almost all the time...I want to see her happy. I know that is probably what you want too? So is it really selfish that I'm asking you to wake up for Kisa's sake? Is it...?

"Yet...I know deep down that I want you to wake up too. So, stop being os selfish and wake up, okay...?"

'_O...Okay...Here you go!'_

'_AAAAOMIGOSH! M-Mom! But...how? But why is it with you?'_

'_Hiro...you're not useless at all! Someday you'll grow up to become the prince that protects Kisa...because in your heart exists...immense courage...'_

**

* * *

**

Kisa

Before Kisa entered Hiro put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. He walked away after a moment and Kisa was left to wonder why he had done that. She walked up to the unconscious Tohru but didn't sit in the seat next to her.

"Sissy...I'm really happy to see you" Kisa clasped Tohru's plaster hand in between hers. She bit her lip fighting back the tears. She fell back on the chair still holding her hand. "I wish I could have done something about this...So that you wouldn't have ended up like this. You've really helped me gain strength and confidence and I'm really glad to have met you, sissy! I want you to remember me, to remember Hiro, to remember everyone! I want us to go and do stuff together like we use to...remember?"

The tears started to fall and the girl only clutched Tohru's hand tighter "Please, I...I don't want you to forget everything. I don't want to be the only one to remember the times we shared together! I want you back, sissy, please...wake up... I love you, sissy..."

'_Really?! That means...she's the tiger of the zodiac? How...How do you do? I'm Tohru Honda-'_

'_Yup...always...together...'_

'_I was afraid...so when mom told me...that it's okay...I felt so relieved...And when mom told me there's nothing to be ashamed of...I was so relieved...I couldn't stop crying. Kisa...perhaps you are feeling the same way I did then...You just didn't want your mom to hate you....Because you really love you mom...that's why you couldn't tell her...'_

**

* * *

**

Ayame

A crying Kisa ran out of the room with Hiro ready to comfort her. Ayame was next. He walked in and sat in the chair next to her. He looked so serious, something that no one was use to. He looked over at the peaceful girl and felt his face crumple. "I never thought...it would be this bad. Tohru, I'm sorry I couldn't have been of any help, I feel so selfish because you helped me and Yuki and I may never be able to repay you back. You were always supporting me and encouraging me to keep going to help close the gap between me Yuki. The gap, I think...is very close to closing.

"I just wish you were here to see it. We all miss you; I know the Mine hasn't been the same since I told her, she really hopes that you'll wake up soon and remember us...so that she can dress you up again! And she's also hoping to make more outfits for you, whatever you want she said she'll make it for you..."

He smiled at this remembering some of the memories reappeared in his mind. He looked back to the girl, his smile dropping and sadness creasing his features. "Fight on, Tohru...And wake up soon, okay? You're the kind of girl who...doesn't deserve this kind of punishment..."

'_How...How do you do?! I'm Tohru!'_

'_Wow!! So this is what Hatsuharu eas talking about...These are wonderful! You're so talented Ayame!'_

'_Remember all of these emotions you felt as a child...and you will find...as you grow older and become an adult you'll be able to identify with the feelings and thoughts of your own children. Though you may not be able to understand them a hundred per cent at least, slowly, you'll get closer and closer to their hearts...'_

**

* * *

**

Shigure

As Ayame exited Shigure entered. He took the seat next to Tohru and leaned back crossing his arms. He looked to the unconscious girl sadly. "My flower has fallen unconscious...Who will do all the cooking and cleaning for me now?" he joked but found that it held no humour

"...I mean, I...I'm glad that we had you around, Tohru. At first I...I invited you to stay so that you could break the curse. I was using you only until recently to break the curse, but I have...realised that I really do like you Tohru...like a younger sister almost, but more like a friend I suppose. I'm actually really glad you came into our lives. Not only did you break the curse for us but you really helped everyone...Even me."

He stood up. "Don't give up, Tohru, I know that there is _someone_ out there desperate to have you awake again. We all want you to wake up... and most of all...to remember everything. It seems that no matter how much you try to escape it your memory will be erased of the Sohma's forever...

"I just hope...that this isn't the case..."

'_H-Hello! I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to barge in uninvited...!'_

'_Yes...It's my mom's first anniversary, were going to visit her.'_

'_Tha...Thank you so very much!!I won't let you down!'_

**

* * *

**

Uo and Hana

The two friends entered as Shigure left. Hatori made the exception for them to have them both go in to see the girl. Uo sat on one arm of the seat while Hana sat on the other. The two could take their grief filled eyes off Tohru.

"Oh, Tohru..." Uo whispered sadly "What happened to you?!"

"We were told only this morning what happened," Hana spoke up her voice laced with sadness as well "I just wish I could have been there to stop you from falling..."

"You risked your life to find orange top," Uo said "I could have gotten that idiot down easily. Why would you do it, Tohru? Please...I want to know if you really do..."

"...love him" Hana finished putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

A moment of silence passed over them; the only sound that could be heard was the silent beeping of the heart monitor in the background.

Hana let go of Uo's shoulder and stood up from her spot. She knelt next to Tohru's plastered and put her own hand on hers carefully. She looked to Uo who also stood up and went to the other side of the bed. She knelt down carefully placed her hand on the girl's other plastered hand.

"...We were also told that..."Hana said, grief deepening in her voice "...That you might lose your memories." Tears formed in her eyes "Please, Tohru, don't forget us! I will never forget all the things you have done for me, you were always by my side when I needed you and you always smiled so brightly at me. I want you to keep doing that...so I can keep smiling as well! I would give _anything_ right now to take your place so you don't have to suffer!" The tears fell and she bowed her head to hide them away.

Uo looked from her crying friend to Tohru. She closed her eyes as she spoke sadly "I made a promise to be a friend you can be proud of...I don't know if I've kept it. The strength you gave me through the bad times helped me see the light beyond the darkness. It was thanks to you and Kyoko that I got out of all the crap I was in...I owe you so much for that! Please remember the times we spent together Tohru...Please wake up and be your old self again. Despite the pain of the past, I want us all to move forward together...just like you want us to!"

'_Here you go! An extra large serving just for you...Hanajima!'_

'_Pleased to meet you...Uotani!'_

'_Hana...um, did Kinoshita and the others...?Are you alright?'_

'_Not at all! This is Uo's share!'_

'_But we were...getting along so well...we are already so close to each other...I don't want us to be part. Perhaps...there are still some things that I don't know about...but...you mustn't leave us, Hana...because...I really like you Hana!!'_

'_Uo...Now you have to stay and with us this time, okay?'_

'_...And to have you, Uo and Hana, as my best friends...It's all a girl could ask for. You two are always by my side ...you have no idea how much...having your support means to me.'_

**

* * *

**

Yuki

Yuki entered as soon as Uo and Hana were out of the room. He was the second last person to go in and he couldn't wait any longer. He had to see how she looked...

He quickly sat in the chair next to her taking in her unconscious form. "Miss Honda...I...I really don't know what to say to be honest. But...I...I will say this...I was weak. Although I couldn't relate to others, I wanted to be loved. I wanted to be needed. I only wished...And you appeared before me and granted my wish...You rewarded me. Therefore this way now 'here' I can stand...You made me 'a human.' You raised me as 'a human'. You..to me existed as a mother..."

He sighed lightly with a small smile "At last...I could reveal my true feelings. It's just a shame that you aren't awake to hear it...but maybe you can hear me, somehow...

"We don't want to lose you! I don't want you to forget anything...but, I know you can fight this so you _will _remember. I know you'll wake up and remember...Tohru."

'_Even if my memory is erased...promise me that we'll stay friends, okay?'_

'_Yuki...look! A shoot star...It's a shooting star!!'_

'_Of...Or course! As long as you're sure I won't be in the way...'_

'_But mom always said...It's better to believe than to doubt a person's kindness. A conscience isn't something people are born with. People are born with attributes like greed and appetite...survial instincts. But a conscience is something that grows with you...It grows inside you with time...That's why everyone's conscience is shaped differently...'_

With that he stood up and anxiously walked out of her room.

**

* * *

**

Kyo

Yuki looked at Kyo, who looked like he was about to run away and scream. Uo pushed him out of his seat glaring at him. He glared back her for a moment.

He looked towards the hospital room.

It took all his strength to step towards the door.

He grasped the door frame closing his eyes.

His heart rate increased as he knew what was to come...

He stepped into the room.

He wasn't ready for this...

**I don't really consider this ending a cliff hanger, but if you do, then I'm really sorry!! ^^; ****So, I think that everyone in that chapter was OOC (Out of Character). Oh well, I tried...**

**This chaptet good? Not so good? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


	40. Chapter Fourty: Silent No More

**AN: Hey everyone!**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out!! I had a lot of assignments to finish and test to panic about and do. I really am sorry and I feel really bad for leaving you all for...two to four weeks? :( Either way ,it was a long time, and I'm really sorry about it. **

**And I'm also sorry to announce that...this is the last chapter. I had originally planned to split this chapter into two and have a total of 41 chapters for this story, but I decided to make it a really long chapter to finish off the story. Also, the song 'October' by Evanescence is a very good song for the first half of this chapter so I'd highly recommend that you play it while reading the first half. If not, sad music is just as good also. ;)**

**I thank you all for your patience for waiting, I really hope this chapter was worth the wait :)**

**Thank you to the greatest reviewers in the world, I never thank you enough for all your reviews and your support! (Just so you know the list of reviewers for the last chapter was so long that I don't have enough time to thank everyone. Well...that and I have to get to bed and I don't have enough time to thank everyone, sorry! But thank you all for your reviews! :)) **

**And to you awesomely rockin' readers and people who favourite and/or put this story on 'story alert' you and the reviewers were the reason why this story got this far :)**

**Disclaimer: I own this copy of 'October' by Evanescence, these copies of the Fruits Basket manga volumes 1-21, this straightened hair done by my aunt, this dark room I am currently in known as my room, this Cadbury Easter egg (Happy late Easter by the way!), this nose that smells dinner being cooked and this next page of 'Chained Hearts', Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket.**

The Unvoiced Plea

**Chapter Forty: Silent No More**

The door closed behind him.

He couldn't look up…

He hadn't seen a glimpse of her and already he felt sick.

His mind went dizzy and he felt himself swaying slightly as the door handle _clicked_ closed. He slowly let go finding the balance to stand upright and finally look at her.

Dizziness coursed through him almost making him collapse on his knees.

The nauseating feeling ate at his stomach.

He was tempted to look away but chose not to.

The sight he walked towards had bandages and plasters cover most of her body. Her head was completely wrapped up with bandages with one eyes covered, one of her arms was completely plaster while the other only had the hand plastered. Her leg was held up by a sling slightly above the rest of her body. Her eyes remained closed, unmoving, unseeing…

He collapsed at her bed side on his knees and already felt the tears collecting in his eyes. He held them back with what little strength he had.

Memories started to flash in his mind…

'…_Cat…that…boy….turned into a _cat_!!'_

"Tohru…" he whispered sorrowfully "I…I don't know what…I…I should do!" His hand found her plastered hand, grasping it tightly. He pressed his forehead to her limp fingers sticking outside the plaster. "Forgive me, Tohru, please…I couldn't protect you."

_Blood poured out of her wounded arm._

_Her leg looked swollen._

_She was covered in filth and dirt._

_Kyo felt something he had never felt before, something that tugged on his heart._

_It hurt, so much. It hurt more than any injure he has been inflected with._

_She collapsed at his feet._

His emotions got the better of him and the tears were threatening to fall. His body shook.

'_It wasn't because I was _angry_ with you…The truth is, I really like you! I've always liked the cat from the zodiac story!!'_

"I wasn't strong enough to protect you from the beginning! I'm just a pathetic piece of trash…I really am pathetic! Aktio was right; I really am…a monster.

'_It…scares me……Hearing you speak in a voice that doesn't sound like the Kyo I know…seeing you in this form……it terrifies me to pieces. But…But…I want to understand…I want to try and understand…I want us to be together…to have our meals together, to study together…….and worry together…just as we've always been doing…together! I just want us all to be together!!'_

"I don't deserve to be loved by...someone like you. I never deserved your sacrifice for me. Why would you do such a stupid thing?! You knew that I'd be able to handle it, didn't you?! You were stupid. And yet...I love you so much for being that..."

'_No! No! Not at all...! I'm so glad you're joining us! It'll be more fun having you around! Thank you so much, I'm so happy! Thank you so much!!' _

"Why do you love someone like me? Why the heck would you?! I just don't get it...how can you love someone like me? Not after...what I have done..."

'_If you want to hate him...than that's okay!'_

"I know your mom from when I was a kid... To me she was like...a ray of hope. I really wanted to up with you too, Tohru. Or so that was what I thought. Truth is, the only time I went to meet you in person...was that day. That was...the only time I saw you, but...You looked so lonely then...and I hated that.'

_He felt something fall onto his shoulder which made him stop. He quickly looked down to see what light weight had fallen on his shoulder. _

_He felt a small blush reach his cheeks but nonetheless his smile increased at the sight..._

_Tohru had fallen asleep, her expression peaceful and calmed. Her small, warm breaths tickled his neck. In one word it was very cute... _

"I made a wish that you and your mom would always be happy...I didn't want...for anyone to be lonely. So it kept bothering me all the time and I us to think 'Is she feeling lonely today?' 'Is she smiling today?' It was as if.....something had blossomed inside my heart. It bothered me so much that for the first time in my life...I went to look them up myself...that day. But things ended up the way they did...Even our reunion...ended...in disaster. 'I'll never forgive you' that was what your mom when she saw me standing there...lying in her own blood...she said 'I'll never forgive you' I'm sure...that's what she said. I...wasn't able to move. My whole mind went blank. My emotions were...so messed up. And I ran from there...

"So how can someone like you love someone like me...? I don't get it! But...I'm so thankful that you do. It made me really happy when you said you loved me back..."

"_I love you, Kyo."_

His hand clenched tighter around hers.

"_I love you, Kyo."_

A tear escaped from his eye.

"_I love you, Kyo."_

His teeth clenched together.

"_I love you, Kyo."_

He snapped.

"Just wake up Tohru!!" he exclaimed desperately. " Please WAKE UP! Even if you can't remember who I am anymore, and the life we've had together...I'll help you remember!! I swear I will!! I swear I'll help you remember everything and everyone; I don't care what it takes! Even if it means KILLING myself I'll help you remember! Just...WAKE UP TOHRU!!"

Feeling his head grow lighter and sorrow coursing through him, he let his head fall forward and connect with the bed. He sobbed ruthlessly, his heart physically aching and his body going numb. He couldn't take it anymore, he had let it all out and he knew that it was all hopeless..._It's all over now..._

He didn't noticed, too wrapped up in misery, that...

...In his hand, something moved.

Her eyes opened. She couldn't see through one of them, something blocked her vision. _Where...Where am I...?_ Her mind felt fuzzy and it took her a few blinks to make her vision clear. _What...h...happened..._?

Wanting to remove what was blocking her vision, she tried to move her hand but felt something holding it back. As her hearing became better she heard the sobs of a boy. She froze hearing this and her eyes wondered around trying to find the boy. _Where...where is...he?_ Her eye caught on something orange. She slowly trailed her eye towards the teenage boy. His shoulders shook as he sobbed and clenched her plastered hand tightly. Unable to move any other part of her body she turned her head towards him feeling a reassuring, familiar and joyful smile stretch across her face.

"Why are you crying...?"

His head shot up. His eyes connected with the source of the raspy, familiar voice. He felt the tears stop and a shocked expression take over his face. He released her hand. "T...Tohru? Are...you...?"

Her smile only widened. ".......Kyo."

"You, remember me?" he asked almost breathlessly.

"...Why....Why wouldn't I remember you Kyo?" she said.

"Because...your head..." Kyo said unable to finish.

He didn't hold back the grin that spread over his face hearing his name from her lips. He started laughing, carefree and relieved. Without realising it he leaned forward and hugged her closely. Tohru was surprised that he was hugging her...and even more surprised that he hadn't turned into a cat. _Is the curse...broken_? Her own tears started to form in her eyes. _This means...he's saved!_ _Saved from the prison...Oh thank goodness!!_ Not able to hug back but still smiled she nestled her head between his neck and shoulder. What happened before? Did I fall or was I involved in an accident?"

Kyo frozen, his posture went rigid. _She doesn't remember what happened before? Does that she...?_ "What do you remember?

"I-I remember..." She went into thought, a hopeful silence passing over them. Images flashed in her mind as she tried to remember everything she could. It came to her, what she last remembered. "I remember...when you saved me in the hallway from those two boys and...I remember seeing Akito fall off the roof...btu that's it. Does this mean that Mr. R is-?"

"He's gone...gone for good. You don't have to be silent anymore...and I know...your feelings for me."

It was the Tohru's turn to become rigid. "Y-You know h-how I-?!"

"And I feel the same way about you!" Kyo said happily.

Tohru was shocked to hear this. _He...He loves me back?_ "Kyo, tell everything that happened soon, but there is one question...I wish to ask."

"...Anything...ask anything."

"...Does this mean that...the curse is broken?"

Speechless, he only nodded...and realised..._I can...hug her. I don't have to...I can hug her now!_ He hugged her tighter as tears of joy started fall. _I love this girl so much!!_

"TOHRU!!"

Kyo turned his head to see the door open and all the other Sohma's standing there in happiness and surprise.

"You're awake?" Rin said taking an unsure step forward.

"Do you...remember us?" Ritsu asked quietly.

Tohru didn't answer too happy to see them all there. However, the Sohma's interpreted this differently. "You do remember us right?" Momiji asked pleadingly.

"Even though there was only a ten per cent chance I thought she would remember" Hatori murmured sadly.

Tohru looked at them confused. "What? Why wouldn't I remember you all?" –she smiled again –"I remember you Yuki, Kyo, Shigure Kagura, Momiji, Hatori, Hatuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin and Kureno..."

Stunned they looked at the girl and then at each other. They all rushed forward with Momiji and Kisa jumping forward and hugging Tohru as well. Kisa was crying in joy but also smiling while Momiji laughed in joy. Everyone else stood around the bed smiling and cheering that she was wake and remembered them.

Tohru looked around her to all of them smiling and weeping joyfully. "Thank you...thank you everyone, for everything..."

_We should be the ones thanking you, Tohru_ they all thought in unison.

* * *

_Two months and a few weeks later..._

The wind passed through lifting up the bangs over his eyes. He smiled as felt the cool breeze over his skin and the smell of summer on its way. He leaned back further against the wall waiting for her to pack her things. She decided that for her whole recovery she wanted to stay in the hospital until all her broken bones healed and for the repairing of her brain damage. He was thankful that she had survived the surgery to repair the brain damage; Hatori had told him it was a risky procedure. It had been a challenging two months for him with her always on his mind and worrying about her. But now, thankfully, she was all healed and ready to come home.

"Kyo!"

He snapped out of his thoughts hearing the voice he has grown to love so much. His smile widened as he saw her walking towards him, her steps practically skipping towards him. He hadn't seen her so alive and happy in such a long time. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yep, all packed!"

Before she could take another step further Kyo took her bag off her and slung it on his shoulder and held his hand out to her. Looking confused for a moment she took his hand without question. Her hand felt so tiny in his but it made her happy all the same. They walked back to Shigure's house talking and smiling as they did. Kyo had told her everything she couldn't remember for the first leg of the trip home, but lightened the mood by talking about some of the mishaps and adventures everyone had been having.

"I guess we've graduating now, haven't we?" she said with a small laugh. "And to think I missed my own graduation, silly me!"

"It wasn't anything much. Matoko tripped when he got on stage, the Yuki fan club had a fully emotion and mental breakdown when Yuki went up."

She giggled at that. "That wouldn't surprise me. I would have liked to have seen Uo and Hana graduate...but oh well, they'll probably have photos of the day!"

In the distance Shigure's house stared to appear over the horizon. Kyo's hand slipped away from Tohru's and went to her shoulders pulling her closer to him. Tohru smiled but also blushed at the action, but didn't move away and instead leaned her head against his shoulder. They continued the rest of the way in silence. Tohru was just happy to have Kyo with her and by her side, ready to listen to her and help her with anything. Looking at him now with smile of bliss she knew that she would always wish to stay by his side...

Kyo released her to open the front door."We're home," Kyo sighed carefree.

Suddenly a sly grunt filled the air of the house.

The couple stopped.

Then a few other sounds filled the air and got a lot louder. They got so loud that they could be heard outside.

They were sounds that made both teenagers blush bright red. Tohru looked at Kyo and blushed even more as a moaning came from up stairs.

"...SHIGURE!!" the former cat yelled running towards the novelist's room. He slammed the door aside to see who was making the sexual noises. He blushed so much it looked as though his head was about to explode right off his neck. His moth gapped open so much that it was practically on the floor. He pointed a shaking finger at what was metre away from him, unable to take his eyes away from...

"Ayame I thought you knew how to work a TV!" he heard Shigure exclaim above the noise.

"I thought I did but apparently I don't!" Ayame exclaimed pressing random buttons on the remote. The volume only got louder and he somehow managed to make the picture quality a lot better too. Shigure grabbed the remote off the silver haired man and just watch what was happening on the TV...until Kyo smacked him so hard the former dog had a massive lump on his head.

"Shigure, what the hell are you doing on a porno channel?!" Kyo yelled furious. **(AN: Please excuse my intrusion here, I know that Shigure isn't that perverted but I always imagined him accidently changing the channel to a porn channel, 'cause apparently on Foxtel and cable TV such channels exists.)**

Both looked toward Kyo in shock. Quickly Shigure stood in front of the TV and cleared his throat. "It's not what you think!! We were trying to play my birthday present that Ayame gave me"- He pulled out a DVD that Kyo gapped at –"and well, as you can see, Ayame doesn't know how to work a TV!"

"We're very sorry to have disturbed you!!" Ayame said dramatically "and just imagine it, Tohru hearing all of these noises, I presume you have brought her home form the hospital. What on earth must she be thinking? She must think that Shigure is the biggest pervert in the world, or that the men of this house are ALL perverts!! Not only that, I wonder if she's thinking of-"

Suddenly the next thing he knew Ayame was in the air outside. He found himself flying high above Shigure's house still hearing the sounds of TV. _How on earth am I flying?_ He thought. He looked next to him seeing Shigure flying with him "AAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!" he yelled in panic flapping his arms in an attempt to keep flying. Ayame did the same thing not really knowing what else to do.

Then he found himself falling back down to the house. He fell through a newly formed hole in the roof and screamed high-pitched like a girl as he fell. Thankfully, for him he landed on Shigure's bed safely. It was only then that he noticed an angry Yuki standing in front of a pissed off Kyo. Shigure landed next to him causing the former snake to jump through the roof again screaming even more like a girl.

Yuki quickly ran over to the TV and unplugged it from the back silencing the house of the noise.

What had happened before was Yuki was enjoying a peaceful quiet walk back to Shigure's house when...he heard _the_ sounds...

He noticed Tohru standing and blushed crazily as he ran in. He asked what was going on and she only pointed up stairs.

He entered the room as Ayame ranted on about what Tohru's thoughts would have been. Then, for once in his life, he worked together with Kyo to throw both men through the roof, but failed to throw them out permanently...

Yuki sighed angrily "This is why you don't let Ayame's imagination get the better of him, or let him anywhere near technology for that matter."

Ayame came crashing back down landing on the bed and sending Shigure through the roof again. Kyo only smirked satisfied with the result. "Thanks, ya damn rat..."

Yuki looked at him in surprise. Did he just _thank_ him? He chuckled acting as if almost brushing it off. "Nothing to thank me for, stupid cat...But in thw rold were they trying to-" Yuki stopped as his eyes landed on the DVD. He slowly picked it up and frowned in confusion "Why on earth does Shigure have a pet show DVD?"

"That's my present to Shigure!" Ayame answered "When we were the Zodiacs we were hoping to learn a few tricks from the pets in the show. Also Shigure, being the dog he was, decided that the dogs in show looked very se-"Ayame screamed as he was sent through the roof and Shigure landed on his bed looking dazed. "Huh...what were we talking about?"

Kyo just shook his head. Now he knew what Hatori had meant by his comment when Shigure received the present. "Shigure, I never thought you'd get so low..."

Yuki glared at his black haired cousin. "I agree..." The two had figured it out. Basically Shigure when he was the dog of the zodiac was planning on _checking out_ the other dogs in the show...

"What? What on earth are you talking about?" Shigure asked chuckling nervously.

Suddenly Ayame screaming got louder and louder as he came falling through the hole. Only this time...he _landed_ right on top of Shigure. The two looked at each other in shock but Ayame was too shocked to make a move off Shigure. Kyo and Yuki looked confused and horrified. They both thought in unison_ That...just...looks...WRONG!!_

"Why, Ayame, I never knew you liked to take things a step fast" Shigure said suggestively

Ayame played along but leaned a little further away from Shigure "When I'm with you, Shigure, I don't mind taking a step back or a step forward..."

Yuki was on verge of vomiting. Kyo would have screamed if was able to find his voice. The door opened behind them but they didn't seem to notice that person to enter was...

"What on earth is all the commotion ab-?"He stopped seeing the two men.

His eyes widened.

The cigarette dropped from his mouth.

The two looked up at him, shocked.

For the first time in a while, Hatori felt sick. He looked to Kyo and Yuki who only stared in horror at the sight in front of them. "What on earth are you two doing?"

Shigure, still playing along with the act, said most stupid and disgusting thing to date. "Giving them a demonstration..."

That did it.

Kyo screamed so loud the house shook and ran away.

Yuki ran straight for the bathroom to puke.

Hatori only shook his head. "You idiots..."

* * *

_Later on that night..._

"Hmm, funny, where did everyone go?" Tohru wondered as she walked through the whole house. She couldn't find anyone. There wasn't a sound at all in the house. Not a peep, not a whisper, not a sound..._Maybe they went out and I just forgot they told me_ she thought with a sigh. She was hoping to spend some time with Kyo, but he was nowhere to be found. Finding nothing to do, she decided to go to bed early. She slide her door open and turned the light on...

...only to find the dress she wore to the dance lying neatly on her bed. "What...What's this dress? Who made this?" She walked forward taking the dress by the straps lifting it up. _Why does it seem...familiar_? A note was attached to the front by a small pin. Tohru took the note off reading aloud: "_Dear Tohru, put this dress on and come to the front of the house. You'll see what's happen soon!_

_-Team YDIWFYTDWY_

Puzzled Tohru looked from the note to the dress. _Maybe I should do what the note says...For some reason, it might explain why no one is around_. Quickly getting changed into the dress she dashed outside and gasped at who was out there to greet her.

"Hello sissy" Kisa said with a timid wave. The former tiger was dressed in an adorable, , yellow dress with small, trimmed with white material at the edges. Her hair was done up in a small bun with a small flower clip holding it in place.

Hiro smiled and waved too. "Hey..." He was dressed like a proper gentleman, with a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath, a small, cute, black bow tie and well polished shoes.

"Kisa, Hiro?" Tohru said astonished "What are you two doing here? Do you know what's going on?"

Kisa didn't say anything as she took Tohru hand. Hiro lead the way down the dirt path. "You'll see in a few minutes. It's nothing special but you'll see..."

"Hiro, it is something special, something for sissy" Kisa said shaking her head.

Once they reached the end of the path Tohru gasped again to see a black, shiny limo with Uo and Hana dressed in their dresses and their hair done up beautifully. "Hey Tohru! About time you got here!" Uo said waving at her.

Hana took Tohru hand gently from Kisa. "Thank you, you two. You did an excellent job...We'll take it from here."

Kisa looked disappointed. "Oh, I thought I was allowed to come as well..."

"Hey come on, if Kisa wants to see her then we can both go, can't we?" Hiro said a bit angry. "You're not gonna hurt a little girl's feeling now are ya?"

Uo raised her hands defectively "Hey no need to get defensive kid! You can come along it's just I don't know if they'll be enough room in limo"

"Let's find out" Hiro replied folding his arms.

Hana opened the limo door letting Tohru in first. As Tohru climbed in she noticed there was someone already in there. "Good evening, Miss Honda..."

Tohru's eyes widened but she grinned widely sitting opposite him. "Yuki! Wow, you're here too?! You look amazing!"

Yuki was dressed in what he wore for the dance before, but didn't say anything and smiled. "Thanks, you look very stunning and cute, Miss Honda..."

She blushed. "Oh, I don't know about that, but thank you! So you're going to...wherever it is we're going to?"

"Yeah, he wanted to tag along as well," Uo said getting into the limo. Hana got in sitting on the other side of Tohru. Kisa managed to fit in next to Yuki with Hiro. Yuki tapped on the small, black window behind his head. "We're ready to go"

"Understood" said a familiar voice. _Was that Hatori?_ Tohru thought. About to raise the question she was stopped when Hana started playing with her hair and Uo got out a makeup bag. "Huh, why are you-?"

"We have to get you looking nice don't we?" Uo said pulling out a stick of pale lipstick.

"No, she must look _beautiful_ Arisa," Hana corrected. Kisa became interested as she watched the two girls worked on Tohru. Yuki and Hiro tried to have an interesting conversation finding what the girls were doing to be _very_ boring...

After fifteen minutes they arrived at their destination. Hana smiled admiring her work. Tohru's hair was same it was on the night of the dance. Uo stepped out first looking around as if expecting someone to be there. Her head stopped as a figure appeared in front of her. She smiled seeing him. "There you are, where did you run off too?"

Kureno stepped forward taking Uo's hand "Had to make sure everything was ready..." He was looking rather smart in a black tuxedo, a blue shirt underneath and yellow tie.

They both turned towards the car and waited as everyone got out, including the driver, which turned out to be, as Tohru had thought, Hatori. He was dressed in a dark grey tuxedo with a grey shirt underneath and an aqua coloured tie. He smiled at Tohru who smiled back but didn't say anything. She looked around to see she was in the city and in front of her was a very expensive looking hotel. _It seems all so familiar...was this where Kyo and I went to the dance?_ It saddened her that was unable to remember the dance. She knew it meant a lot to Kyo, and even after repairing the damage inflicted on her brain, she couldn't remember.

"Right, let's get going!" Uo said excitedly. Kureno lead the way holding Uo's hand. Hana walked beside the confused Tohru who asking her a lot of questions, all of which Hana answered "You'll see" and smiled excitedly. Behind them Hiro blushed as he offered Kisa his hand. Kisa blushed as well looking down at the hand. Hesitantly she took and leaned forward to Hiro and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Hiro..."

The former sheep blushed even more and smiled embarrassed. The two walked and caught up with the rest of the group. It didn't take them long until they reached their destination. Tohru looked around in awe and astonishment. They were in the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen, with low hedges, a fountain, cherry blossoms, exotic flowers and lanterns lined along the edge of the roof and on the gazebos lighting up the whole area. Not far from her stood Ayame dressed similar to Yuki, only his coat was a lavender purple colour and his tie was coloured gold, holding a dazzling look Mine around the waist. Mine was dressed in a knee length, red, shiny dress with her hair done up in a bun and black, low heel shoes adorning her feet.

Next to the couple was another one, Shigure and Akito. Shigure, dressed in his usual business suit and red tie, held the hand of a gorgeous Akito, whose hair had grown down to shoulder length and was looking a lot more feminine then before. She wore a short, purple dress with a white scarf around her neck and high heel black shoes. Seeing her there Tohru remember her time back in the hospital. She remembered a month into her recovery Akito was to be discharged. Before her discharge Akito had come to visit Tohru and begged for forgiveness. Tohru, finally realising that the reason Akito was hurting the Sohma's was that the head of the house was afraid of being alone, forgave her and considered her a friend. Akito since then visit Tohru as often as she could when she was recovering.

Tohru saw Yuki leave the group and walk towards a nice looking Machi who also wore what had worn to the dance. She smiled he took her hand and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before turning back to the rest of the group. Hatori grinned as he walked over to blushing Mayuko. Tohru could hardly recognise her homeroom teacher, she was so gorgeous. She had her down flowing over her shoulders, and wore a light blue dress that reached to her knees with a blue ribbon tied around the middle into a bow and white low heel shoes.

Hana walked over to Kazuma, whom Tohru found to be very strange in a suit. He wore a gray tuxedo, a light blue shirt underneath and a black tie. He smiled as Hana took his hand and turned back to Tohru. Next to them was Ritsu, looking quite smart in a white business shirt, yellow tie and black pants, and Mii, in a nice blue dress and sparkly necklace and earrings.

Kagura stood next to them in an exquisite lime green dress and her hair decorated with green, sparkly clips. Momiji was looking both very smart and cute in a white tuxedo coat, black pants and a yellow shirt underneath.

Behind them she noticed a band with musical instruments and among them was Rin and Haru. They smiled at her, both dressed in gothic, punk attire and holding microphones. The band with them dressed similar but looked impatient to start playing music.

Still not quite understanding what was going on, Tohru looked at them puzzled. "What's going on? I don't...understand."

They just smiled at her. After a short pause they looked towards the nearby gazebo. Tohru stepped forward unable to see the gazebo past a tree. Her eyes lay on the person slowly walking down the wooden steps. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. "Kyo..."

He was dressed the same as he was for the dance, including the sneakers. When he was in front of her he spoke up softly "I thought that...because we never officially finished our evening and got a proper dance, we could try again and get it right this time." He stretch his hand out. "So, you wanna dance?"

Tohru was completely stunned. _He did all of this for me? Just so that I could have a proper dance...Kyo is truly amazing!_ She smiled happily taking his hand. He lead her towards the gazebo. The couples watch as they stepped on to the the gazebo.

"Well, let's get this party started," Haru said "Hit it boys!"

**(Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm)**

"Dance, Hana?"Kazuma offered.

Hana nodded once smiling. "My pleasure."

Uo pulled Kureno by the tie out to dance in front of the gazebo embarrassing the former rooster greatly.

Shigure pulled Akito towards the dancing area with a confident smile on his face.

Soon everyone was dancing, except Kagura and Momiji. Momiji turned to Kagura with a small smile. "I guess that just leaves us..." He held his hand out "Let's dance together, Kagura! As friends of course!!" Kagura smiled walked with Momiji to the dancing crowd. "Sure!"

It amazed Mine that Ayame had killer dance moves, and everyone was surprised to see Hatori and Mayuko dancing. Shigure almost had better moves than Ayame. Momiji was dancing like a hyper active bunny jumping all over the place basically. Kagura, Hiro and Kisa danced shyly. Ritsu for once let out his inner dancer, dancing almost like Michael Jackson! Mii was even surprised by the man's dancing.

**(The Great Work Begins by Thomas Newman)**

The couples got closer together and started waltzing to the music. A prefect, ambient silence filled the air. The couples didn't know what was going on around them, only concentrating on each other. Kyo's eyes didn't wander down to the couples below, they were only on Tohru. His arms her wrapped around her waist while hers were around his neck. They danced slowly to the music not minding the silence at all between. However it was broken by Tohru. "Kyo," she said softly, not able to stop smiling "Thank you, so much...But, can I ask you a question?"

He found himself pulling her closer under his forehead was against hers. "Go ahead..."

"Can...C-Can I k-kiss you?" she asked blushing a ting of pink.

He only smiled at her embarrassment. He found it cute that she was asking him if she could kiss him. He chuckled lightly "You know you don't have to ask, silly. But to answer to your question..." He leaned forward his eyes half closed, his lips not far from hers "...Yes."

She smiled before closing her eyes. She closed the gap between them pressing her lips to his. This is what they had both been waiting for, this very moment. This moment where they kissed. Neither saw that the couples were watching all smiling at them. It was a sweet moment worth a picture, which is why Rin took out her phone and took a quick picture of them. Everyone resumed dancing leaving the couple to themselves. They slowly pulled away from each other but not too far away; just so that their foreheads were touching. Kyo only smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you..."_ I always will_

She leaned away, leaning back in putting her head over his heart. "I love you too..." _And I always will..._

Above them the starry night sky and full moon lasted the whole night.

Above them their worries vanished into air.

The unvoiced plea had _finally_ been answered.

**~*~T**h**e **E**n**d~*~

* * *

**And so after 7 months, 160 days, 456 reviews, 56 rewrites, and 40 chapters, the story has come to an end…**

***Bursts into dramatic tears* It's over, the story is over!! Finished!!*Bursts into even more tears. Ayame runs in crying dramatically with handkerchief, Shigure trailing behind also crying dramatically* Don't despair *insert real name of author*, we shalln't leave you, because of your present for your reviewers!! *Hatori appears and sighs dragging the two dramatics out the door. Stares on with sweat drop* Hehe, guess that was a bit…emotional…^^;**

**Anyway, so this is the end, sadly :( I didn't think the story would get this far to be honest. I thought everyone would flame me for doing something like this, but I'm totally thankful to all of you, you all inspired me to keep going with the story and always helped me here and there, I really appreciated it guys! :D**

***Ayame runs in* By the way here is the meaning of YDIWFYTDWY *Holds up card* YDIWFYTDWY= Your Date As Waiting For You To Dance With You *Poses dramatically* It took me delicate hours to tcreat such a perfect title for the team and to write that note for Tohru!! Of course Yuki always looked up to me to- *gets smacked on the by Yuki and Hatori comes in with strait jacket and drags Ayame away. Looks on bewildered***

**And now the moment you've been waiting for my awesome reviewers of the story, this is your present for giving me so many reviews! Each reviewer is getting….*drum roll*………….A one shot each! That right you're all getting a one shot each, but it might take long time to write them all up ^^; And if you review for this chapter and you haven't reviewed for any other chapters then I might not be able to do one for you but I'll try, sorry :(. Even so, I really wanna thank you guys. So the one shot are basically anything and everything from a drunk Haotri scenario to just a simple romantic moment between Tohru and Kyo. The title of the fanfic will either be 'Basket of Memories' or 'Memories of the Zodiacs' (Which one do you like?)**

**However, if you already have an idea of what you'd like to have in your one shot just copy and paste the form below into your review or PM and fill it out. BUT…I HAVE A FEW **_**RULES**_**BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO FILL OUT THE FORM:**

**I don't do M rated fanfiction (Only K, K+ and T)**

**I don't do lemon/lime/smut (EW!!)**

**I don't do yaoi or yuri (I get seriously uncomfortable with that kind of stuff. I don't hate it or anything but I just feel uncomfortable writing it, 'kay? The closest thing I do to yaoi is Shigure ****PRETENDING**** to be in a relationship with Ayame, if that is even considered yaoi!)**

**So here is form if you have an idea. Remember, copy and paste it into a review or PM and fill it out:**

**Name of oneshot/drabble:**

**Rating:**

**Genre/s:**

**Characters/pairings involved:**

**Idea for one shot/drabble (summary or plot):**

**Anything else you'd like to add?:**

**Well, that's about it. Thank to everyone for reading this, your the reason this story was made possible :)**

**Hope to see you all around!**

**Keep Writing!!**

**-Warrayfinson**


End file.
